You're Perfect to Me
by LeeUsopp
Summary: Tyrion Lannister x OC. Lelani Stark fought with her parents all the time. They wanted her to marry as quickly as possible, which she refused greatly. Only one person interested the redhead, and that was her best friend – Tyrion Lannister. Will she get her wish of marrying him, or let others control her life? Smut involved. Caught up to the TV-show!
1. Chapter 1

You are perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 1.

Just so I all know, I follow the TV-show and not the book. Have not read it yet, unfortunately.

Please comment and tell me what you think (this is my first story on this side.)

Seven direwolfs, seven children. Four boys, three girls.

Rickon the youngest child, named his Shaggydog.

Brandon the sixth child, named his Summer.

Arya the fifth child, named hers Nymeria.

Sansa the fourth child, named hers Lady.

Robb the third child, named his Grey Wind.

Jon Snow the second child but a bastard, named his Ghost.

And the oldest of them, Lelani Stark. She named her direwolf Lytling. (Pronounce LEET-lin.)

The seven children grew up together in Winterfell with their father Eddard and Catelyn Stark. They lived happy together, played and joked around until their parents found out that girls and boys should be separated and do different things more suited for their gender.

Arya hated all the girly things she had to do, sew and play music. Sansa on the other hand loved it. She could probably continue with this for the rest of her life. Lelani didn't complain nor praise. She just did what she had to do, as the oldest sibling should. She always made Arya laugh though, by accidently stab herself with the sewing needle and curse, or play the wrong tune and curse.

She had a bad mouth, Lelani, and she got that from her best friend. He cursed a lot and talked mostly about shitty things, and she did the same. However, they would also do sweet things together. The both enjoyed something, and did it a lot together; reading. He would drink his wine while she read aloud from a book, mostly about dragons that the both loved so much.

The king was arriving at Winterfell soon, and the entire Stark family placed themselves on a line waiting for him. Lelani felt so excited when the horses finally came pouring from the gate. The cart carrying the Queen and her youngest children stopped only a few feet away from them. Joffrey, the oldest son, jumped off his horse as elegant he could, probably to impress Sansa.

The king, on the other hand, needed help to get off his (not as light as he used to.) He and Eddard joked a little before rushing away, not bothering to talk to anyone else. Lelani heard Arya ask where the Imp was, and Sansa replying to shut up. "Arya." Lelani called her sister. "Please don't call him that, he doesn't like it." She heard the Queen chuckle; there she stood beside her twin brother. "Why shouldn't we, Lady Lelani?" She asked with a mocked voice. "He is an Imp, a half man, a dwarf monster. He deserves those names, it's his physical disability."

Lelani smiled softly at the Queen. She knew she shouldn't challenge the most powerful woman in the Seven kingdoms, but the oldest Stark just felt the need of seeing the Queens stunned face. "What is your physical disability, my Queen? I, for example, only have two toes on my left foot while on the other I have six. Everyone has flaws my Queen, even you. I just don't bother to think about them and just look at the positive. Maybe you should too." The Queen had a loss of words. She stayed silence for a few second, before smiling the fakest smile ever and clapped Lelani on the head, a little too harder than necessary. "Funny girl, aren't you?" Lelani smiled brightly and nodded. "Taught by the best. The so called Imp and my best friend, as if you didn't already know that."

Lelani didn't follow her family to the feast, she didn't particularly like it crowded full of people, nor all the noise. She stood a few feet away from the door, gazing up at the moon as it shone down at her with it's pretty light. "Beautiful moon tonight, don't you agree?" She jumped by the sudden voice and looked around, searching for the source. "Don't play stupid, you know it's me." She smirked before slowly moving her eyes downwards until they met the familiar face of her best friend. "Oh, Tyrion, what a surprise to see you out here in the cold. Don't you hate it?" He grinned back at her, nodding a little as he replied. "I cannot say I enjoy it, but I probably shouldn't say it in front of you, seeing your loss of warm clothes." That was indeed true. Lelani loved the cold so much; she rarely wore a coat outside.

"Actually, I was just wondering if I should throw myself into the snow mound over there." Tyron followed her gaze, seeing a small white mountain lay just a few feet away from them. "And why in the seven hells would you do that?" He looked back up at her and realized she was not joking. "Oh no, no, no, I refu-." Lelani snatched Tyrion off the ground before sprinting forward. She threw him in the snow first and jumping in right after. Tyrion groaned in freezing pain and climbed off the snow as fast as possible. "Fucking woman." He mumbled while brushing snow off himself. "You have whores for that you fucking idiot!" Tyron couldn't help but laugh at the oldest Starks statement. He turned to look at her, laying there in the snow with her orange red hair spread all over and with snow covering few pits of her curvy body. The dwarf had to admit to himself, if she were a whore, he would pay for her.

The two went back inside -out from the cold Tyrion hated so much- continuing their chat as if it had never happened. Tyrion did shiver a few times after, which Lelani teased him with; "Shall I prepare a nice warm bath for you, my lord?" She asked while bowing to him from her seat. "If you could add a few naked women in there too, I'd be pleased." The men sitting close to them laughed loudly while lifting their ale in agreement. "Oh I apologize my lord, but the only women I know is my sisters and mother, and believe me; they will not bath with you." More of the men laughed while Tyron tried to think of a combat comment. Before the dwarf could answer, one of the men yelled. "If you go bathing I'll join in too, lady Lelani!" "Ay!" Yelled the rest.

Lelani felt her whole face heat up. She had definitely not expected that. She looked around, trying to find something else to talk about, until she heard her best friend gently whisper "ay." The oldest Stark snapped her head up, staring with wide eyes at Tyrion. He drank from his wine right then and when his glass went back to the table was when he finally met her eyes. Tyrion quickly realized that she had heard his mumble and opened his mouth to explain. No word came out unfortunately, and she left the table with a confused mind.

Lelani didn't talk to Tyrion the next day, not until a long time after her brother Brandon fell unconscious. She didn't leave her room, not even for the restroom. She talked to no one and never answered when someone knocked on her door.

Tyrion didn't knock, he just called her name. "Lelani." He called for it three more times before opening the door with no permission of entering. "Go the fuck away." She said when he closed it after him. "Only if you join me." She didn't answer that, only turned her back to him while draping a blanket around her body. Tyron sighted as he stepped closer. "Give me some room." She hesitated, wondering if she wanted him with her or not. She didn't move over however, but opened one arm for him. Now Tyrion was the one who hesitated. He could choose to let her wrap her soft arms around him while crying on his shoulder, or he could leave and let her cry alone. Tyrion wasn't a stupid man, he knew of course that she would kill him if he chose the last.

So there the two sat, huddled up against each other under a blanket while Lelani cried into his neck. Hours went by before any of them talked first, which was Tyrion. He moved a little, trying to get free of her grip as he wanted to stand up. Lelani resisted him. She felt too exhausted to move and his warmth comforted her. "I need to take a piss." He announced taking ahold of her arms to pull them away. "So do I." Lelani replied, but showed no attempt to move. Tyrion sighted in defeat, being rather tired himself and a little dizzy (from the drinking.) "Alright…" He started to mumble. "I'll just piss here then." He laughed when Lelani quickly pushed him off the bed to the floor. His laugher died down when the oldest Starks sobs filled the room again. He couldn't take listening to it more. Whenever she cried, something broke inside him. "Lelani, no please, no more crying." She sniffed a few times, before forcing herself from letting more tears spill out.

Suddenly a scratching noise came from the door. "It's probably Lytling. Don't let her in." Tyrion raised a brown at her questioning. He had seen how she disliked her direwolf and he couldn't understand the reason. All the other Stark children adored their pets and even managed to train them up well. "Why shall I not? Aren't she your pet?" Lelani snorted in annoyance. "She has started to bite me for no reason. I will ask father if he can take her away soon." Tyrion gently sat down beside her again, but this time neither of them sat close enough to touch. "You have never been fond of animals, have you?" Lelani shook her head with furrowed brows. "They frighten me. How they always show what they feel and do whatever they want to. Wish I was like that." Tyrion slowly lifted his hand before gently stroking his fingers through her arse long orange hair. "You can be like that with me, you know. You can tell me whatever is on your mind." She nodded with an appreciating smile.

There came three knocks on the door. They didn't even wait for permission and it turned out the person was Sansa. "Sister Lela-." She cut herself off when seeing whom the oldest Stark had as company. "I apologize for disturbing sister; I didn't know the Imp was here." "Sansa." Lelani scolded and the well-mannered girl quickly apologized. Tyrion found it rather entertaining whenever someone called him names. He never thought much about it, (gotten used to it probably) but for a reason or another, Lelani didn't like it one bit. "Why have you come, my pretty diamond?" Sansa gave Tyrion a hesitant look, but her sisters' face told that she could say anything in front of him. "There are news from Maester Luwin. He says Brandon most likely will wake up." Lelani sprung to her feet and embraced her sister as she let out a happy squeal.

"That is amazing Sansa. He'll survive, he'll live!" Sansa didn't seem as eager as her older sister. "But…he'll never walk again. The fall crushed his back and feet. He can't do any of the things he enjoyed anymore; not use a bow, not ride a horse, not climb." Sansa couldn't stop the tears, it was her brother after all. "Shh, my little jewel, no crying. You said it yourself; Brandon is fine. He will live, and when he awakes is when we will worry about his walking, alright? Good, you should go to bed now my beautiful pearl. It's getting late." Lelani turned to Tyrion showing one finger as a sign that she'd be back in a minute, which he nodded as acceptance.

Lelani showed a little later and the first thing she did was undress. "Lelani, what…" She cut the blushing dwarf off with her answer. "I have tears and snot all over my dress. It wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in." He nodded before turning around, wanting to give her privacy and not be inappropriate. "I think this is the first time you don't want to see a naked girl. Have you lost interest in them or… is it just me?" Tyrion couldn't answer that because it was neither. He would give all the gold he owned to turn around and see what she had dressed herself in, or maybe not dressed at all.

"Why aren't you answering? Have the thought of naked me made you speechless?" It had. Tyrion felt goosebumps pop up over his whole body as the picture flew up inside his mind. The dwarf swallowed hard when he suddenly felt her warm hands massage his clothed shoulders. He stopped himself from moaning when she touched just the right spot between his shoulder blades. Tyrion actually could not stop a pleasurable groan when she leaned down and whispered with a lustful voice into his ear. "You like that? Imagine what else I could do."

Tyrion couldn't resist anymore. He turned around so fast he knocked himself to the ground. The dwarf took ahold of the closest thing to stop himself from falling. That turned out to be Lelani, and the both ended up on the floor together, Lelani on top of Tyrion. She let out a groan in disapproval and found it rather strange Tyrion hadn't made the same sound. When she looked down at him, she realized why. It must be difficult to breathe when having two boobs pressed against your face.

 _"_ _Thankfully I clothed."_ She thought. Lelani quickly got off him as she felt her face redden. Tyrion sat up with an 'ah' before smiling up at her. "That was fun, more fun than I thought." Lelani couldn't believe he handled it so easily and it angered her quite a lot. She got on her feet, and before Tyrion managed to do the same, she lifted him off the ground with one arm while showing on her face how much she disliked the previous accident. "Lelani, put me dow-." She swung the door open with so much force it smacked against the opposite wall with a loud noise. "Good night Tyrion." She said angrily, placing him down on the corridor before slamming the door shut right before his nose. "If I could explain, Lelani." Tyrion started only to be cut off again by her angry voice. "I said good night!"

Tyrion sighted deeply on his way to his room. "And here I thought I'd get free sex."


	2. Chapter 2

You are perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 2.

Thanks to:

Hermione Voldemort Riddle

RADickey85

SmillyReaper

The Laughing Willow

jzgonz24

smilin steph

Northern Light

For fav/follow or review. :)

Tyrion found himself rather angered the following breakfast. He placed himself right in front of Lelani, but she simply refused to look at him. Cersei notice this and stare the dwarf down hoping for an explanation. He also noticed her amused smirk. "My dear sister-." He couldn't take her stare anymore. "I appreciate that you notice how handsome I look today, but unfortunate for your eyes, I would like to eat in peace." The children laughed at that, as a few of the men joined in. Tyrion was indeed rather entertaining, but this time he could not make the woman he wanted to laugh, to even crack a small smile. "Handsome? Yes indeed, but it seems like lady Lelani haven't noticed yet. Why is that?" The dwarf quickly continued eating so he didn't have to answer.

He glanced shyly up at Lelani and was surprised to find her eyes on him as well. She opened her mouth while turning towards Cersei. "I find it rather odd that you fancies your brother's looks. Do you think Jamie is handsome as well?" Cersei shut up that instance. She gulped down her drink before leaving the table in a sudden hurry. Tyrion didn't understand, but chose not to say anything as he probably wouldn't get an answer anyway.

The dwarf didn't really know what to do through the day. He usually only talked to Lelani whenever he visited Winterfell. They had been friend since they were four after all.

There was this very cold winter. It didn't last for long, but it froze everything it could, even living beings. Tywin Lannister was not prepared for the cold as he was on his way to the Wall on a mission. He had to take shelter in Winterfell, along with his three children as he had taken them along so they could see the great Wall. They got along with the people there, but there were two children who got more along than others.

Tyrion always kept to himself, mostly because no one wanted to be around a dwarf monster (Cersei had given him that nickname.) He didn't really think much of her when seeing the orange haired girl -other than noticing that her skin had the same color as the snow outside- but less than a few hours later they were already great friends.

It had started when the Lannister children were to see the baby bastard, Jon. Tyrion had never seen a baby before, and was surprised when discovering he was smaller than the dwarf. He couldn't stop staring at the child, and suddenly felt an itching on his hands. He wanted to touch him, those red chubby cheeks. Tyrion slowly reached out his hand, but snapped it back when his sister spoke. "Don't touch him Imp; you'll give him a disease or something."

"Don't call him that!" The three Lannister's turned around as the light voice yelled from the door entrance. "It's an ugly word and he is not ugly. You should not use it on him." Cersei growled in annoyance while her twin brother tried calming her. "I call him whatever I like, you stupid little princess." At first, Tyrion thought she was going to cry, but the girl did not even show any signs of sadness. Lelani went to stand in front of the chubby bastard child laying in his bed. She picked him up by the armpits, before almost throwing the baby in Tyrion's arms. He quickly caught the baby, but it started to cry. "You have to be more careful with him!" Cersei scolded as he went to take him from Tyrion. She stopped when hearing the child's cry silence. Tyrion had started humping gently up and down while staring at the baby. "You're heavier than you look." He whispered, making the baby giggle. Lelani smirked at Cersei while having her arms crossed. "Jon Snow will die tomorrow, of the sickness you said your brother have. Oh wait, you lied." The Lannister girl huffed in anger before storming off, her twin hesitatingly following after.

Lelani stretched out her arms, signing Tyrion to give her Jon, which he did quickly. "He's a bastard, you know." She said while laying him back in his crib. "I didn't know." The Stark girl smiled when looking at the dwarf, and he couldn't understand why. "But he's still my brother and I love him." Tyrion nodded, now understanding. He looked shyly down at his small boots, whispering low so no one else could hear. "I don't think Cersei loves me." Lelani agreed. "She wouldn't call you imp if she did." Tyrion hesitated before asking. "What is imp?" Lelani stare shocked at him, not believing people had called him something he didn't even know what meant. She shook of her shock and smiled. "We have a book in the library about it. Can you read?" Tyrion nodded quickly. He loved to read, more than anything. The dwarf knew he wouldn't be able to survive the loneliness at Casterly Rock without books. "Come on then." She took ahold off his hand, leading him to the library.

The two children stayed together for as long as they could. The two were unseparated and even slept together in the same bed after reading a few fairytales. Tyrion didn't need as much sleep as Lelani –for some reason- and it happened often that he just looked at her relaxed face while thinking that this was his first friend. The one person who really cared about him. He had promised himself to never let her down and never do something that could make her dislike him.

Four months later and the snowstorm had finally lightened. The Lannister's could leave, but Tyron didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Lelani for the rest of his life. He asked his father to stay until he came back from his mission. Tywin didn't disagree and neither did Eddard. He said Lelani needed a friend she could play with and he had seen how much she enjoyed being with Tyrion.

They played together every day. Their playing never involved running, since Tyrion was not very good at it. There was a lot of drawing and some hide-and-seek. The Stark girl knew Tyrion needed more time when hiding, so she counted slowly. She never found him, to his delight. Something he was good at other than reading; hiding.

Then it was time for him to leave. Tyrion had in total stayed at Winterfell for 10 months and he still didn't want to go beyond the gate. The dwarf pleaded his father to let him stay or if they could take Lelani with them. "Please father. I'll do anything. She's my friend and I am hers. I want to marry her father, but I can't do that in Casterly rock. Father please!" Tywin let out a heavy sight before answering. "There are children in Casterly rock, become friend with them. Also, you are too young to marry and I doubt the Starks will let you marry their daughter anyway. Go pack your things or I'll make Cersei do it." Tyrion cried when they left. Good thing Lelani did it as well so he knew she cared as much as he did.

When they separated, she had given him a ring; a memory ring. He promised to never forget her as long as he wore it. He never took it off. It was a pretty ring; had an enormous red stone in it, but it was too big for him to wear, so he bought a chain to hang around his neck. Tyrion was 12 when it finally fit his right ring finger. Jamie would tease him with it, but Tyrion never bothered getting angry. He knew this ring was from someone he deeply cared about.

Then, 5 years flew away. Tyrion had had nine name days and survived two winters. After a long time of persuasion, Tywin finally agreed to bring him back to Winterfell. Only a servant greeted them at the gate, Eddard and his wife was probably busy with the children. Tyrion ran straight for the library (fell a few times on his way) and there she sat with a huge book in front of her. "Lelani!" He said happily, running clumsily towards her. When she saw him, her face broke into a huge smile. "Tyrion!" They hugged for a long time, telling how much they missed each other.

She had gotten a lot taller, which Tyrion had not. Her hair were also longer while Tyrion still had his short fuzzy haircut. Tyrion did notice how much she had matured, but it probably was because she had three younger siblings now. He stayed there for six months before leaving again.

Another five years went by and -at the age of 14-, he rode of alone, only leaving a letter for his father to know where he went. It takes a long time to ride from Casterly rock to Winterfell, and Tyrion felt it on his body when arriving. Nerveless, he just fell off his horse and stormed off (after knowing someone would take care of the animal.) Tyrion went for the room he remembered most: the library. She wasn't there of course, it was too early for her to go study. Tyrion had unfortunately forgotten where everything laid in Winterfell so he just yelled her name. He yelled and yelled, until suddenly, a small dirty girl appeared by the door. She was sucking on her thumb, looking with wonder at the dwarf. "Arya! Do not run off like that. You're not done with your breakfast!" And there she appeared.

Tyrion couldn't remember that she had always been that beautiful, or maybe she had without him noticing. Lelani already held a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket in one arm. She reached out her free arm to Arya, wanting her to take it. "Carrots ew!" The little girl yelled annoyed, not taking her older sisters hand. "You cannot dislike all food in the Seven kingdoms, you little raccoon. No sweets before all the carrots are gone." She groaned in anger and started to jump while yelling no. Tyrion never knew someone so small could seem so furious. "Jon! Come get your sister! She's unbelievable today!" A ten-year-old Jon came running. He flung the little girl over his shoulder and she couldn't help but laugh while taking a good grip of his black hair.

"And make sure she eats her ca-." That was when Lelani finally noticed the short man. She shifted the baby in her arms while staring mouth open at him. "Tyrion!" She whispered, almost not believing it was him. "That is my name, I'm glad you remember it." Lelani sunk to her knees before they hugged (that way he was taller, which Tyrion didn't mind at all.) The baby started to whimper, forcing Lelani to let go of her best friend to attend to it. Tyrion frowned when seeing how she mumbled and smiled to the child. "He yours?" He asked, forcing himself not to spit the question out. The sudden rise of anger surprised him and he didn't understand why, but left no mind to it when hearing her answer. She shook her head while talking. "No, my little brother Brandon. God, me have children now? I haven't even bled yet." She and Tyrion chuckled a little. "I apologize, it was a ridiculous question."

She went to her feet with a soft smile while looking at the dwarf. "Not ridiculous, just…you. I'm glad you've come Tyrion, you have no idea how much I've missed you." "I do have an idea, since I've missed you a lot as well." Lelani grabbed his hand when showing him to the breakfast table. Tyrion noticed the Stark parents narrow their eyes at the twos connected hands. The second oldest daughter, Sansa, wouldn't stop teasing her sister about her new 'boyfriend.' "Are you getting married soon then, big sister?" She asked with a mischievous smile. The dwarf felt so little and so shameful when Catelyn decided to put her daughter in place. "Sansa, stop tormenting your sister and eat your breakfast. She is not marrying anyone especially not that imp!" Why did it always involve insulting him?

Lelani glared up at her mother; with eyebrows sunk so low, she almost looked like a different person. She didn't say anything, however, just turned towards him with a huge forced smile on her face. "Tyrion, love!" She said loudly, catching the whole tables' attention. "I wish to come with you back to Casterly Rock!" Her mother and father got to their feet, both saying her name in shock. "And then we could get married and have many beautiful Lannister children!" Tyrion couldn't help but blush and stutter as he didn't know what to answer. Lelani jumped to her feet and went for the door, still holding Tyrion's hand. Just before exiting, she turned to her parents and waved while smiling. "Don't worry about me my dear Lannister and dwarf-hater parents! I will live happily with my new amazing husband, and if you wish to see me, you must come to Casterly Rock. Do bring gifts!"

They, of course, didn't married nor had children. Tyrion and Lelani only got as far as to the brothel before her father's guards caught them. The both was send straight back, where Lelani got her first –and last- hit from Eddard. She didn't cry when it happened, she just stare with pure disappointment at him. "What did I do wrong father?" She asked him with a steady voice, deep from anger.

Tyrion always was so fascinated with her voice. No matter how many tears fell from her eyes, her voice never cracked nor showed any sadness in it. "I only did what you and mother have been talking about for weeks, marrying me off to some noble man. Well, Tyrion, or should I say, Lord Tyrion Lannister, is a noble man. He comes from a noble and rich family. What is the problem?"

Tyrion chuckled; there he stood with his brain closer to the floor than the others, but also closer to the seven hells. "Oh, Lelani dear, you already know the answer." He said sweetly, staring straight into her fathers eyes. "It's because I'm and imp, a half man, a monster." He spat out the last nickname. "No one will let their daughters marry a gruesome person like myself." Lelani huffed through her nose before turning on her heels and stormed off. Tyrion grinned and waved at the Stark parents, following her to her room.

Inside he found her sitting on her bed, eyes dry as sand. She was cupping her red and swollen cheek, deep in thoughts. He went to sit beside her, but she stopped him. Lelani pulled him quickly towards herself and hugged him. She needed that hug, to feel her best friend in her arms. Tyrion gently laid his own hands on her back, saying nothing at all. He wondered what to do, but the nervous thinking disappeared when she started to hum on a lovely and slow melody. "You know…" She whispered when done with the song. "What?" "We're as good as married already." Lelani felt his head make a sudden twitch before moving away from her arms. I made her smile and continued. "But you're the bride and I'm the groom." Realization hit him when hearing those words. Tyrion quickly looked at the red ring wrapped around his left ring finger. He chuckled. "We've been married for ten years then." Lelani nodded with a playful smile on her face. "It's been a long time…we should start to think about children." Tyrion burst into laughter, Lelani joining in soon after.

Tyrion didn't leave for a whole year, but after the two had a rather heated moment and getting caught, was when the dwarf went for his horse.


	3. Chapter 3

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 3.

It seemed that Lelani fought a lot with her parents, especially her mother. She had explained to Tyrion as best she could; all the press for being the oldest and the thought of suddenly being married off made her easily annoyed at them. Lelani would considered running away from home, but never did.

A whole year flew and the dwarf could once again hear Lelani scream in anger. She was yelling at her mother about something he couldn't quite catch. He heard 'wed' and 'husband' being mentioned, but he couldn't understand the content. Tyrion decided not to eavesdrop (she would tell him later) and therefore, the library. He found it strange that almost no one else came there, to the place filled with incredible books. He had asked his best friend why and she just gently whispered 'they used to.' He didn't question more, Tyrion knew the reason just from that. No one came to the library because that was where he usually occupied himself.

He had buried himself in a book about giants when Lelani came bursting in. Her eyes were full of angry tears and her whole body shook. "I'll show her…" She mumbled bitterly. "Show her…" "You will show who what?" Tyrion was a curious person, which meant he liked drama. When his sister and brother fought, Tyrion used to sit close enough to listen. He loved when Cersei always burst into tears as fast as her voice broke and then Jamie'd fill his lungs with air before laughing so hard his own eyes watered. Therefore, when something happened, Tyrion appeared.

Only now, he didn't get an answer. Lelani locked eyes with him and kept it there. She let her breath out slowly, before whispering again. "I'll show her…That fucking woman…" She rushed towards him with furious eyes. "I'll show her I'm an adult." Tyrion widened his eyes when Lelani took a hold of his shirt and pulled him forward. Their lips hit each other hard and the kiss remained hard throughout. If Tyrion were to be honest, it hurt a little, but then her tongue pressed against his and Tyrion groaned in pleasure. He felt so weak and small(er) as her salvia smeared all over his lips. Everything happened so fast. The dwarf didn't even realize when he got on his back on the stone floor with Lelani on top of him. She quickly guided his hands to her bottom, and Tyrion tightened his fingers on the soft flesh.

Lelani moaned, breaking the kiss off. They looked at each other longingly and lustful. Tyrion had only dreamed about this in his sleep. He never thought it would actually happen. "Tyrion…" She whispered, making him tighten his fingers and she moaned gently. "Tyrion…I…" Lelani seemed unsure of her words and hesitated. Tyrion wanted to encourage her, replying with a small questioning yes. "I…I want you, Tyrion." The dwarf moaned before rushing to kiss her. He didn't care if she lied, it gave him pleasure just to hear words like that come from her pink lips.

Tyrion couldn't stop his hands even if he wanted them to. One rubbed gently on her leg, the other slowly prickled upwards and cupped her not fully-grown breast.

The oldest Stark girl slid her hands downward and Tyrion let out a gasp. He felt so unbelievably odd, but he didn't want it to stop. "You know how babies are made I hope." The dwarf nodded quickly. "I read about it." He explained. "I did too. Mother tried to tell me, but she only stuttered and blushed. I had to find out on my own." Tyrion chuckled as he snuck both hands under her dress, lifting it up to see.

Before he got that far, the door slammed up and Catelyn, accompanied with Luwin, walked inside. Both adults froze when seeing the two teenagers on the floor. "Tyrion Lannister! You get your hands off my daughter this instant!" The dwarf panicked. He quickly crawled away from Lelani before jumping to his feet. He ran for his coat and wrapped it around himself so Lady Stark and Maester Luwin couldn't see the bulge in his pants. "You will leave right now, and I don't want to see you enter our gate ever again!" Tyrion left Winterfell with a still hard member and a blush over his face. He could hear Lelani yelling as he left, and this time he could clearly hear her words.

"Why are you so fucking angry woman!? You said I had to marry or else I'd be a virgin forever! Well I proved you wrong! I'm sorry for trying to fuck the Lannister Imp, as you call him, but Tyrion is the only friend I have with a penis!"

"You sick child! I will not have you talk to me like that-."

"I'm not talking _**lady Stark**_! I'm screaming because I'm so fucking angry at you!"

"When I was your age I didn't use words like that!"

"I am not you for fucks sake! I actually want to control my own life and make my own fucking choices!"

"If you want to be an adult then stop acting like a child!"

"Maybe I'm acting like a child so you and father won't marry me off to some old pervert that only care about my breast size!"

"That is not for you to decide!"

"It's my fucking life!"

Tyrion shook his head while chuckling. Lelani was one strange woman and he had almost slept with her. He never regretted it. Having her soft curves in his hands was the best thing ever happening to him, but also, it changed both of them.

It was only two years later when Tyrion met his first wife, Tysha. She was pretty, with dirty red hair reaching her lower back and a curvy body. The dwarf realized -after their marriage broke off- that she looked a lot like Lelani. He cursed under his breath as he imagined her smiling face in his head. Tyrion missed her, a lot. When he left Winterfell that time, he also left something in his heart. It always felt empty, but every time her face popped up in his mind, it beat faster. Tyrion did a lot of reading and searching, until he found out the answer. He was in love. The dwarf considered it in his mind and wondered why he hadn't understood it sooner. It was obvious she would be the one girl he'd fall in love with. She always stood up for him, always loved spending time with him.

After thinking of what they nearly had done, he started to wonder if she loved him as well. _"Of course not, you idiot. She has beauty like a goddess, and I…Well, I'm a monster, a very short monster."_ Then, Tyrion thought of the Stark girl again. He had said that to her once, making her furious. That was the first time she had yelled at him, good thing she only meant it well.

The dwarf never visited Winterfell again, not until the king goes himself with Cersei and the children.

Lelani, on the other hand, she visited him once. The both had come the age of 19. Tyrion had grown nothing more than muscles. The Stark woman had not gotten taller either, but now she fully looked like a woman. Her hair was so long, it hit her arse when walking.

She came riding alone on a horse. It was pouring outside and she was soaked. The guards wouldn't let her inside the town at first, so she told them to send word for Tyrion Lannister and that they did. Tyrion came running in the rain. He never imagined she'd come here, to his home. It was just a rock castle standing on top of a hill with the sea as view. Tyrion liked sitting in his room, reading while listening to the waves. He hated running though, which he did now, in the rain as addition.

"This way my lady!" He yelled, loud enough to out volume the rain. "Such manners!" Lelani answered playfully and both smirked at each other. The dwarf shut the door to his room while letting out a loud sight. "Seven hells." He cursed exhausted.

"What a lovely room. Better than my stone room with one window. Fuck, what a view!" Tyrion had to swallow before turning. His heart fluttered when seeing her lean on the balcony fence, looking out at the rain (thankfully a roof covered the balcony.)

"Why have you come, lady Lelani?" Tyrion suddenly felt angry for some reason. Oh, he actually knew the reason, and he would make sure she knew it too. "Can't I visit my best friend?" She asked with a smile, picking up a book from his table and looked at it. "Your best friend whom you haven't tried to contact in five years." Tyrion watched as her face fell slightly, but still showed the smile. She gently sat down, not looking him as she thought of the right words to use.

"My parent, they wouldn't leave me alone after you left." Tyrion sat down on a chair opposite of her, listening carefully to her words. "They even confiscated every letter I tried to send to you and every letter I received. My mother ordered two soldiers to always follow me, and when I bathed on of my sisters were to be presence. One year ago, I gave up the fight. I felt so exhausted and sad, so I married a man of their choice."

The dwarf let out a deep sight. "I heard. You married Domeric Bolton. I couldn't believe it when father told me." Lelani had a weak smile on her face as she finally met his gaze. "I didn't believe it myself. He was a little older than I, not ugly at all and even kind. You know the best of it?" Tyrion shook his head, trying to ignore the tightening in his heart. "He loved books too."

The dwarf said nothing for a while. There was something odd in what she was saying. "Why…" He started slowly. "Are you talking in the past? Aren't you married anymore?" Now, her smile disappeared as well. "No, unfortunately. He died of illness a month ago." And there his heart felt as free as a bird. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He wasn't, not really.

He heard Lelani giggle, which he found rather strange, and looked at her with a raised brow. "I'm not." She said happily, picking up a grape from his fruit bowl and popped it in her mouth. "I'm free, finally. My parents found a suitable husband for me, but I didn't love him then and neither now. I felt like a prisoner when thinking that I was married to a man and I was to be only his. That's not how I want my life to be. If I honestly must marry, then I want to choose for myself."

Tyrion felt his throat go dry. _Maybe she will pick me._ The dwarf knew that was never going to happen, but the thought made him happy. Tyrion blinked a few times, forcing himself back to reality and found her staring at him with narrowed eyes. He felt himself heat up and begged to the gods that he didn't blush. "You…" She started, popping another grape in her mouth before continuing.

"Have you been training? Your shoulders weren't that wide last time I saw you." Tyrion grinned, flexing his biceps. "You noticed heh? Yes, father wanted my sword skills to improve. He finally realized that I am more suited for books." Lelani giggled, bringing one hand up to her mouth to cover it. _No, don't hide. You're beautiful when you laugh._ Tyrion never had the courage to compliment her, not even a quick "you look nice today." He knew the blush would appear right after his words.

They talked for a long time, telling how they had been and what had happened. She told that as soon the news about her dead husband, she rode off to Casterly Rock. She knew her parents must be worried, and asked if she could send a raven to them. Tyrion told her she could do it after breakfast the following day.

The dwarf didn't bother telling his fathers about his visitor. He believe the Lord would find out soon enough. She stayed in his chamber that night, and they shared bed for the first time after 5 years. Neither of them slept much, chatting was much more important since they hadn't talked for five years.


	4. Chapter 4

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 4.

WARNING! SMUT! AS I SAID, THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. (It's my first time writing smut so please be gentle and just remember than I've never done this before. I'm sorry if it sucks!)

Lelani received the reply form her parents a week later. She found it strange that they used such a long time to answer, but thought it must be because the raven used such time to deliver it. Turned out that was not the case. She seeked Tyrion after reading it at least four times. She went to his chamber, pulling the door open without knocking…She should have knocked first.

The first thing she heard was giggling before understanding whom had made it. A naked whore straddled the dwarf as he laid smiling and drinking from his wine, still fully clothed. She noticed how Tyrion had started drinking a lot and understood-after hearing about his marriage and how it ended.

She still didn't like the sight in front of her. Neither Tyrion nor the whore notice her standing by the door, so Lelani cleared her throat loudly. The dwarf stare shocked at her, and he suddenly felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Lelani didn't comment about the whore, she just said with her steady voice. "I got an answer from my parents. Turns out I'm not welcome back home. They call me a traitor for coming here and says I can rot in the seven hells. I will not disturb anymore." Lelani turned, slamming the door as she said her last words. "Enjoy your fuck, dwarf. Don't marry her too." And she was gone.

Tyrion groaned. He felt like crying when hearing her words. It didn't surprise him that whoring angered her and he wished he had never brought a whore to his room. They had slept in the same bed he laid in now, just the night before.

The whore giggle. "Are you in love with that girl?" Tyrion pushed her off him, mumbling a small yes. "She's pretty. You two getting married soon?" The dwarf didn't need to answer a whore, but he still did. Maybe it made him feel better to talk about it. "We are not together. She married but the husband died over a month ago." "Oh, so she came to you for support, her best friend since childhood. How touching." He didn't answer that. He had just ruined the bond they built up previous day. She will most likely not share bed with him again, even when just for sleeping.

"How much do I own you?" Tyrion tried to find something else to talk about, but the whore wouldn't have it. "She looked angry, probably didn't like you paying for sex." Tyrion sighted in annoyance. He was a patient man, but this whore tested him. "You know, when a woman reacts like she did means she's jealous." The dwarf froze. He gripped on his cup with wine, asking with a shaky voice. "What do you mean?"

The whore laughed. "You men are so slow! It means she likes you and wish to take my place. Did you really not realize it when seeing her face just now? It looked like she could kill me." Tyrion stormed out of his room, seeking his best friend. He didn't find her anywhere, not even in the library.

Lelani didn't cry after seeing Tyrion in bed with a whore. She felt angry and her blood boiled. What she did next was something she never thought she would ever do. She went to Tywin Lannister, knocking on his office door.

He said she could enter, and the man glanced at her before returning to his work. Lelani said nothing as she walked inside and sat down on the chair facing his desk. "I found out only a few hours ago, that I had a visitor from my enemy house in my castle. Why are you here, lady Lelani?" She laid the letter from her parents in front of him, and Tywin read it quickly.

"So you came here to see my dwarf son, and they call you a traitor for it. If I remember correctly, Tyrion have gone to Winterfell three times and I have never thrown him out of his own home." Lelani searched the man's eyes for a moment, before answering. "Are you trying to tell me that you have more love for Tyrion than my parents have for me? Because I find that quite untrue." Tywin threw the letter back, leaning back on his chair while looking at her. "Why are you here, Lady Lelani? Do you wish to call Casterly Rock your new home and have seeked me for approval?"

Lelani glanced down, wondering if she should go through with her wish or not. "I have come for approval, but for something else." Tywin raised a brow, showing that he has no idea why she's here. "I wish to marry your son." The Lannister father blinked a few times before registering her words. "I apologize my lady." He said, leaning forward in his seat to continue writing. "But Jamie have been a Kingsguard for many years now, which means he cannot marry nor have children. I will send him a raven, asking if he's willing to give up his status for you, but I doubt he will acce-."

Tywin stopped speaking when glancing up and seeing the soft smile on her face. The Lannister realized her wish, and slung back on his seat again, defeated. "Tyrion…" He mumbled in shock. "You wish to marry Tyrion, my youngest son. Why? What can you accomplish by doing so?"

Lelani got up from her seat and started walking around while explaining. "Minutes ago, I caught your son on the bed with a whore." She heard Tywin curse bitterly. "I did not comment on it, but he seemed quite ashamed and shocked. I left him there, speechless and embarrassed, and I believe in this moment, that he is searching for me to explain."

"What are you trying to tell-."

"I am-." She quickly cut Tywin off, which not many people dared to do.

"telling you, my lord, that Tyrion is in love with me."

Lelani stopped right in front of his desk, laying both hands on it and leaned forward. "And I am in him. Therefore, I want to marry him, carry his children and die old with him. Do you approve of my wish, Lord Tywin?"

The Lannister lord didn't even hesitate. "I do, but-." He quickly added the but so the Stark girl wouldn't storm off before he was finished talking. "I will write to your parents first and ask them. I won't risk starting a war just so you can marry the one you like." Lelani hesitated. She knew her parents would never agree, but they did throw her out of her home, so maybe they didn't care about her anymore. "Alright, I shall wait for the answer before telling Tyrion." Tywin nodded in agreement as the girl stormed for the door, rushing outside.

She met Tyrion only a few corridors away and he quickly hugged her around the hip. "I promise to never bring any whore to my chamber ever again. Please don't leave." Lelani's face softened and she smiled warmly down at him. She bend forward as Tyrion let go of her and gently took ahold of his chin, lifting it up so he had to meet her eyes. The Stark girl closed hers and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled at him, whispering. "I won't leave." Before straightening her back again and walked away, leaving a confused Tyrion. He scratched his head, mumbling. "Women are so confusing. This is why I stick to whores." "Whore's can never satisfy you like a wife can." He heard Lelani yell as she walked. He turned with a grin, watching as she walked away.

"Seeing you bottom is quite satisfying as well." He replied. Lelani looked over her shoulder with a smirk; showing off her white teethes. "It would be better if we were married. You could see it bare then." And she rounded a corner, leaving a now horny dwarf to stand alone in the middle of a corridor. "So confusing…"

A month went by and still no answer from her parents. Lelani started to think that they would never answer the letter; that they didn't care about her at all. She felt sad from her thoughts, but it was nothing she could do to change it.

The Stark girl refused to share bed with Tyrion again, which frustrated him. "I didn't even fuck her. You came in before it happened." Lelani didn't even bother arguing. She just looked at Tyrion with pure determination and annoyance, so he gave up, commanding the servants to make her a bed in his chamber.

Tyrion didn't sleep much, so -like when they were children- he looked at her beautiful face rest. The dwarf would never have thought he could find a friend like her or that he'd fall in love with her. It often happened that she talked in her sleep or moved a lot and Tyrion smiled every time.

Tyrion sat by his desk, reading about marriage in Essos, until he heard his best friend whimper. He quickly turned to look at her, seeing that she was scratching her face and moaning in pain. Tyrion ran to her bedside, trying to stop her from hurting herself. The dwarf let out a yelp when she took a good grip on him and slung him over her, into the bed. She curled up around him like a cat and refused to let go. Tyrion felt himself heat up as she pressed him close to herself. He could smell her; oranges. She smelled like her hair. "Shit…she's perfect." He mumbled before falling asleep in her arms.

Tyrion awoke to the sound of laughter. It was familiar and he quickly realized whom it was. It shocked him though, when seeing her. She was sitting on him, straddling his hips as the whore had done the previous month. She wore the same red nightdress she had gone to bed with. It was short, going to her mid-tights and formed her curves nicely. Lelani rested both hand on his stomach, smiling down at the sleepy dwarf. "Good morning snore king." She giggled out, hearing him grunt amused.

"Snore king? Me? Then you are lady talking-in-your-sleep."

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Oh, believe me, you do."

Lelani narrowed her eyes at him, pushing her pink bottom lip out in a pound. "Don't do that. You know it weakens me." She did it even more, leaning forwards so he could get a closer look. Tyrion gasped as the movement made her touch his 'stuff.' The Stark girl smirked down at him, understanding his reaction. She moved her hips more and Tyrion gasped again. "You don't know what you're doing." He mumbled, cupping her hips to stop her. Lelani let her hands slip downward until she felt the hardened member under his pants. "Oh, believe me, I do."

Tyrion moaned when she moved her hand along with her hips. It was like heaven, just having her touch him again. "Lelani…" He moaned. "S-Stop. You shouldn't." She didn't listen and started unbuttoning his pants, pulling it off his waist until his dick was free. Lelani touched it right away. She moaned watching Tyrion's reaction. He panted, closing his eyes in pleasure and groaned deep in his throat. "Do you like it, my dwarf?" She asked, leaning forward so everything he saw was her face. Tyrion nodded quickly, opening his eyes and was met with baby blue orbs staring right at him.

He moaned again when seeing she was biting her bottom lip with cheeks flustered. "We should be married." She whispered with a moan at the end. "This would feel much better." "It feels pretty good now." Lelani chuckled before meeting his lips. The kiss was fierce and hot, making both of them moan into each other's mouth. "Lelani, you should stop…" She hushed him softly, stopping his words by another kiss.

Tyrion knew what came next and he didn't stop her. He felt Lelani lift her hips while straightening his member with one hand, the other supporting her beside his head. She sunk down on him slowly and both moaned loudly in pleasure. She rested her forehead against his as she started to move. She could move her hips that was for sure.

The dwarf didn't understand why she did this, but he chose not to ask. He was not going to stop and question her.

Tyrion felt that he was on the edge and quickly met her hips halfway. Lelani moaned when he did and she sat up straight, arching her back, feeling close as well. The dwarf grabbed her hips, forcing them down on him hard.

Lelani came first. Her whole body shook as she moaned his name aloud and clutched her walls around him. Stars filled her sight and the pleasure pierced from head to toe. She couldn't move afterwards, so Tyrion quickly sat up. He pushed her on her back and continued thrusting, now more forceful than fast. She laid her arms above her head, looking up at him with a satisfied face. Tyrion groaned as she said his name. He looked down at their connection and that was what made him ejaculate. Tyrion moaned a 'fuck' before spilling into her.

He fell backwards, hitting the pillow exhausted. Lelani smiled before crawling up beside him. She didn't lay down, which confused Tyrion deeply. He liked cuddling after sex and wished she were alike. It turned out she actually was a cuddler, but she wanted the two to be nude. She first undressed Tyrion, fully taking off his pants and unbutton his shirt (he had fell asleep with his clothes on.) She wrenched her nightdress off, exposing her soft curves and white skin.

Tyrion opened his arms, wanting her to lay down and let him wrap them around her. She accepted, laying her head on his chest and let out a happy sight. "That felt good." Tyrion grunted with a smile, looking down at her face. "I quite agree." It became quiet a moment, until Lelani asked. "So, are you free tomorrow?" The two giggled together, breaking it with a quick kiss. "I'm always free for you my dear." She gently played with the hair on his chest, chuckling. "Starting with the nicknames now, are you?" "Only you…my dear." Another giggle fit happened before the two managed to calm down.

Silence filled the room as both of them just laid there, holding each other like a couple. "Lelani…" She hummed in response, so he knew she heard him. "I want to marry you." She froze her hand and met his warm eyes. "Marry me?" Tyrion nodded, cupping her cheek with one hand. He stroke his thumb gently as he spoke. "You have always stood by my side. You have always showed affection and niceness towards me. I'm happy when I'm with you, Lelani. I want to marry you so I never have to leave you."

Tears prickled on her eyes and one managed to escape. Tyrion cupped her other cheek and pulled her face closer so he could kiss the tear away. "I love you Lelani, please be mine." She kissed him, it was longingly and full of emotions. Tyrion smiled into the kiss, taking it as a sign for acceptance, but when they parted, she shook her head. "I can't Tyrion. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." The dwarf felt like something pierced his heart. He was speechless, watching as she quickly got on her feet. He didn't move one bit while she dressed and started gathering her things. "I'm sorry Tyrion. I have to leave, I can't stay any longer."

Tyrion didn't try to stop her. He turned his back to her, hiding his tears. He listened to her footsteps and the sound of clothes or paper being moved, until finally, the door closed and silence filled his ears.

The dwarf didn't move for another hour, until coldness hit him and he sat up, wanting to dress. He found his clothes on the floor and bend down to pick them up, but he froze. Along with his clothes laid her nightdress. Tyrion didn't know if she forgot it or left it there on purpose. He picked it up and looked at it, remembering how it hugged her curves. The nightdress smelled like oranges. He sighted deeply, walking to the table for some wine. There, beside his cups, laid a letter. He didn't want to read it, but forced himself to. It made him tear up even more and he let it fall to the ground as a sob flew from his lips.

 _Tyrion, my love. I apologize for refusing your proposal. I shall explain you why, and I do hope you will accept my excuse. After I caught you in bed with a whore, I went straight to your father. I told him I wanted to marry you. Your father asked why and I answered because I love you and I knew you love me as well. He accepted right away, but said he would send a letter to my parents. "I won't risk a war so you can marry the one you like." He told me._

 _Today, a few hours before you woke up, I received my parents reply. They wrote short and firmly. "You cannot marry the Imp since we have already promised you to prince Joffrey. You two shall marry when he comes of age."_

 _I cannot marry you, my love, because I am to marry the young prince. I wish I was brave enough to tell them no, but the king would kill me. I do hope our friendship remains and that you will forgive me for writing this and not tell you directly._

 _Your Lelani._


	5. Chapter 5

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 5.

Thank you all for the support! It motivates me a lot!

I will apologize for this chapter. To me it is awful and I hope you have the patient for the next one. It'll be much better!

~Presence~

Tyrion heard the news the following day. He rushed to find his best friend, asking anyone he saw until he received an answer. In the library. She was sitting in the far corner, reading about human anatomy. She concentrated so much on the book that the girl didn't even notice Tyrion placing himself beside her. "Your wolf was killed." He said startling her; so much, she dropped her book. He chuckled as she picked it up again, glaring at him until a small smile showed on her face.

"She was indeed. It turned out Aryas wolf bit my future husband but fucking escaped. Since no one fucking found her, the Queen imagined that someone had to be punished and chose my and Sansa's fucking wolfs. They were beheaded last night; Sansa is still in her bed crying."

The dwarf sighted while thinking of his sister. "I'm sorry…" His brows flew right up when hearing her words, but burst out laughing by her following comment. "For not noticing your handsomeness at breakfast that time." "Do not worry about it, my lady. It doesn't matter." She continued reading, this time with a more joyful face.

"I'm leaving soon." Her head snapped up. "Already? Fuck, I'm so used to you staying for half a year." Tyrion sighted once more, this time at himself. "Me too. But the king must go back to 'rule the seven kingdoms.' Drink wine and whore is more honest." She smirked at him, closing her book to answer. "And you will not do the same? What have you said again? I am king of wine and whores?" She laughed when his face turned surprised and a little embarrassed. "Don't use my own words against me." Lelani lifted her hands in defense. "Oh I'm not. Just telling the truth." He tched at her, mumbling with amuse. "The truth."

And four days later, they rode off on their horses. Lelani, along with her two sisters, went with their father to Kings Landing. Tyrion followed Jon Snow and his uncle to the Wall, before going back to his home. Weeks went by before they saw each other again, and now the two were to be together for a long time.

Tyrion couldn't stop thinking about her as he rode for the Wall. He wished he had never fallen -back then-, maybe they'd done it. He felt his whole body sore and stiff from the horse riding, but just by the thought of Lelani made him a little happier throughout the day.

The dwarf almost choke on his wine when Jon suddenly burst out a question about why he read so much. After explaining why, Jon told his own theory. "I think you read because my sister loves books and you're in love with my sister." Now, Tyrion lifted his wine in the air before drinking it with a smirk. "That is indeed one of the reasons, but I do actually enjoy books."

Jon stare in shock, surprised the dwarf didn't even disagree. "I do love your sister, and she loves me –told me that herself even. Unfortunately, we are not meant to marry. She is a beautiful strong woman, promised to the prince Joffrey, while I,-I am just an unimportant Imp, too ugly and weak to have her hand in marriage." Tyrion didn't get an answer to that, not even from the Stark uncle.

Lelani sighted deeply as she listened to Joffrey's' blabber. He talked on and on about how amazing he is with a sword. The oldest Stark couldn't believe that her father would set her up for this AND that King Robert agreed. A 'date.' It wasn't going very well, that she knew after only five minutes.

"What do you think, lady Lelani?" Lelani popped out of her dreams (about Tyrion and how she missed him), looking up from her plate to the prince. "About what, my prince?" Joffrey huffed in annoyance, glancing at his mother as she only stood feet away, before ignoring the fact that she wasn't listening. "Do you think a sword need strength or speed?" She quickly glanced at the princes' thin arms and lack of muscles. She guessed he probably had neither. She answer him anyway, knowing he would punish her if she didn't answer.

"In my opinion, speed matters more. Anyone can swing a sword –you don't need strength to manage that- , but if you're faster than your opponent, he can never hit you but you can hit him." Joffrey shook his head, telling his own opinion and how speed didn't matter at all. Lelani stopped listening after then.

She imagined the one and only person she loved and how he probably had already frozen his small arse off. She couldn't wait for him to come here and visit her, and Lelani begged to the heavens that they would still be friends after she married. Maybe she should do like the Queen; fuck a different person and only have bastard children. Lelani didn't care about bastards nor the caste. All she cared for was that she was happy with her life. She just hoped her dwarf would be there with her the whole time.

Lelani didn't cry when her father was imprisoned and called a traitor. She just went along so not the same would happen to her. She told Sansa to do the same, but could not do so to Arya since the youngest girl had vanished.

She sat down by the Queens desk, having Sansa seated beside her. "Lord Stark has been charged with treason. They say he conspired with Robert's brothers to deny the throne to Prince Joffrey." Cersei told the both, preventing a smirk by Sansa's shocked and scared face. "May I…" Lelani started as all eyes flew on her. "ask for proof?" Cersei bit her bottom lip in annoyance, before answering. "He came to me with a letter, saying my past husband wrote it. On the letter it said Joffrey shall not be king until he comes of age, and that Ned shall take his place until that time arrives."

Lelani stare right at the Queen, barely blinking as Cersei met her eyes without hesitation. "I am quite sure that document was signed by Robert Baratheon himself, which means it was not false." She stare at Lelani with so much hatred, the Stark girl almost thought she would explode. "Ned Stark stayed with Robert in his last time. He must have pressured him to do it." The Queen saw a sparkle in the Stark girls' eyes, accepting the challenge over words. "Still, there is no proof of his accused actions, and I demand my father shall have a trial so we can find out what is right or wrong."

Then, Cersei moved her attention to Sansa and they lost the argument. The only thing Sansa said was how much she loved Joffrey and that she wanted to marry him etc.…they left the room without any success on their fathers' release.

Tyrion arrived at Kings Landing, going straight for the small Council, where he were not welcomed warmly. He told he is Hand of the king and ignored their shocked faces. As soon as it were done, he went to find his best friend, knowing she were there somewhere. When not finding her at first, he started to give up the search.

"I'll go and see how Shae is." He thought, wanting his new whore to be safe and comfortable since that meant he would be comfortable as well. He were surprised to find her on the bed, nude, and it distracted him from Lelani. He almost completely forgot her for many days (being Hand of the king has a lot of work) until he heard there was something happening in the Great Hall.

Tyrion went to see what was happening, and were met with an almost completely nude Lelani, standing in front of the throne with a crying Sansa sitting on the floor beside her. The oldest Stark only had her corset and underskirt on, but showed no sign of embarrassment nor shame. He stormed inside, looking both shocked and angry. "What is the meaning of this?" He ask, looking with furrowed brows at the new king. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" "The kind who serves his king, Imp." Lelani quickly turned to the knight who had beaten her. "Don't fucking call him that." She said bitterly, with clenched hands and a set jaw. He laughed at her until Bronn stepped in, warning him.

"Someone, get Lelani something she can cover herself with." Sandor Clegane stepped forward. He ripping off his cape and wrapped it around Lelani carefully. She quickly pulled it off –after giving the Hound a grateful nod- laying it over her shivering, sniffling sister and pulled her to her feet. The oldest Stark girl didn't listen as Tyrion talked to Joffrey. She just stare up at her rescuer, feeling a happy tingling in her stomach. Lelani shook her head. "I'm angry at him." She thought. "He hasn't talked to me since arriving at King Landing…" Her offended feelings disappeared when Tyrion turned towards her.

He offered his hand, which she quickly took. Tyrion kissed her hand, not breaking eye contact. She understood; it was his apology for forgetting her. She turned around, taking ahold of her sisters' hand and started walking with Tyrion beside her. He apologizes for his nephew and ask if she wants the engagement to break off. Sansa, by mistake, thinks he's talking to her and answers. "I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." Lelani smirk down at the dwarf before following her younger sister.

Tyrion and Lelani couldn't see each other too often. He was busy with his job while she was busy protecting her sister. They would see one another at breakfast or sometimes in the library. They spend more time separated than together, which frustrated the both quite a lot. Tyrion still had his whore, whom he told truthfully to that he only fucked so his mind went off Lelani.

Myrcella Lannister were to be send to Esso, and was send away while watching her family (along with Lelani and Sansa) wave goodbye. A problem happened on the way back. They had to walk while the citizens watched. They didn't like Joffrey much. Someone threw mud at him, making him yelling in anger to kill them, which the guards did. The people went against them, and a fight happened while the highborn had to be protected. No one thought about protecting Lelani and Sansa.

The oldest sister pushed Sansa forwards, so she followed right behind Tyrion. He saw the Stark girl and instructed one of the guards to protect her. The dwarf panicked when he couldn't find his best friend. "Where's your sister?" He asked Sansa nervously. "I don't know. She was right behind me but…"

Lelani became separated when a few citizens suddenly ran in front of her. She turned and sprinted, until a man blocked her pat. She looked for another way, but found more men surround her. She was forced to rush down a dark corridor with four men after her. Lelani found it difficult to run in her long dress, so they caught her. That was when she understood that they weren't going to kill her…at first.

The Stark girl screamed in fear as they ripped at her dress. One of the men pulled her legs apart before placing himself between them while pulling off his pants. Lelani kicked and yelled and cried and fought, but nothing stopped them. She felt the man enter her and in that moment she understood that she stood no chance. She went limp, letting him do what he wished. All Lelani could do was imagine she was somewhere else. She closed her eyes; imagine a place with books covering every surface. She was sitting in a comfortable chair with Tyrion beside her. He was reading aloud as she listened…

Lelani snapped her eyes open when she felt the member inside her retreat. In front of her stood the Hound gutting open the man who had raped her. Two of the men holding her down tried attacking him, but was killed immediately. The last man tried escaping, but failed at that as well.

Sandor held out his hand, telling Lelani with a gentle voice. "Come on little owl, it's going to be alright." He lifted her over his shoulder, before storming off to the gate, to safety. She couldn't stop the relieved tears, and whispered into his ear over and over again. "Thank you."

Sandor entered the gate, passing the worried dwarf. He laid Lelani carefully on the ground, leaning her against a wall. Tyrion appeared quickly. He held her hand in his own, stroking his thumb over it while asking. "Lelani, are you hurt?" She snickered with tearful eyes. "Not physically." She said smiling, before pulling Tyrion into a hug. "They raped me." She whispered, low enough for only Tyrion to hear. The dwarf felt like crying. He hugged his shaking arms around her as she started to sob silently. They didn't let go for a long time, not until a few servant women wanted to attend Lelani. She refused, but Tyrion pulled away from her, saying she needed the treatment.

After the incidence, it happened many times Tyrion found her around Joffrey. It confused him since she hated the king. After watching for a while, he understood that it wasn't because of Joffrey she stayed there, but because of the Hound. Jealousy hit him then and went straight to Shae so he wouldn't think about it.

Lelani followed the Hound around, even when he was off duty. It didn't seem like he minded, as he sometimes smiled at her. They barely talked, but when they did, it was actually quite sweet. Tyrion listened to them once, when they had lunch together.

"This taste like horse cock!" Sandor complained angrily at the soup he slurped. "How in the seven hells do you know what horse cock taste like?" She laughed while waiting for his reply. "You eat all kind of things when you're a child, little owl." That made her laugh even more while cursing in disgust. Sandor only smirked, proud of making her laugh, before eating more soup. Her laugher died down a little after, as she tried to eat as well.

"Why…" She started slowly, catching Sandor's attention. "Why do you call me little owl?" The Hound seemed surprised by her question, answering with careful words. "You are little." She hit his arms playfully, making him smirk down at her as he continued.

"But scary when angry.

"That is true."

"And owls are intelligent, which you are."

Lelani smiled warmly as she watched him quickly slurp more lunch.

"You give me such compliments Sandor. Thank you, I need them."

Sandor nodded at her, before eating up his lunch and went back to work, leaving her at the table alone.

Tyrion turned around to leave, but froze in his tracks when Lelani suddenly called his name. "Yes my lady?" He asked, slowly stepping away from his hiding spot, towards her. "Why the fuck are you so fucking formal?" Her sudden outburst startled him. He didn't move from his spot as he understood she didn't ask in a playful matter. She actually looked quite annoyed at him, only glancing at him from the corner of her eyes and a huge sight fell out her nose. "Get the fuck over here and sit with me. I'll be fucking lonely without my Hound." Tyrion furrowed his brows.

 _My Hound?_

He saw a smirk appear on her face as she watched his in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to only give _you_ a nickname, my dwarf?" Tyrion huffed, feeling a little irritated by her words. "I don't care whom you give nicknames. If you will excuse me, I have work to attend to." He quickly turned on his heels, hearing Lelanis last words before disappearing from her sight.

"You still have time to eardrop on my love life."


	6. Chapter 6

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 6.

Alright people, thanks for all the fav/follow and reviews. They help me a lot! Please do tell me if there is something you dislike. I want to know what you all think.

Northern Lights: Yeah, i kinda ship Sandor & Lelani too. You will like this one then. ;P.

* * *

Tyrion found his days in Kings Landing rather irritating and grumpy. He always held a frown on his face and drank more wine than usual. He didn't even smile when fucking Shae. She didn't care whether he smiled or not -as long as he paid- but, usually men smiled when she stood nude in front of them.

The dwarf tramped himself around the kingdom, not bothering where he was going as long as he had enough wine with him. He hummed on a song about a man marrying a whore while laughing at the irony. It didn't take long before he fell to the ground, and it looked like he weren't going to get up. He laid there for five minutes straight, just sighting and rubbing his eyes with a yawn after. Tyrion almost fell asleep there he laid, until a familiar sound filled his ears.

He had heard sounds like that many times before. It happened only two times where he didn't pay to hear them. "Aah-." He said to himself. "Nothing is better than fall asleep while listening to a woman moan." He laid there with a smile, trying to sleep while listening to the sounds coming from a room longer down the corridor. His relaxed face went to a frown as names were yelled. He listened more closely, realizing whom the couple was as they continued their act.

Tyrion sprung to his feet, threw his wine away and charged for the door. He didn't care about knocking, pushing the door open with one hit and froze by the entrance. "Tyrion, you bloody bastard!" Lelani yelled as she threw herself off Sandor. She jumped to him, pulled Tyrion fully inside before quickly shutting the door. Tyrion went straight for the wine on Sandor's table, not even bothering with a glass. He swung the whole mug upwards, drinking as much as possible to try to push the image of Lelani with another man out of his head. "Why the hell're you disturbing my fuck, Imp?" Tyrion heard the Stark girl mumble a 'don't call him that,' as the Hound only grunted back. "Because you're fucking the woman I love, you bloody Hound." Lelani sighted loudly as she went to put on a rope to cover her naked body.

"Yeah? She's still fucking me'n not you." Tyrion didn't like this one bit. He stormed forward, took a hard grip on Lelanis' arm, before pulling her towards the door. She fought against him, hitting his hand to let her go. "No! Let me go! Don't fucking touch me!" Sandor sprung to his feet, pulling his lover into his own arms, making Tyrion let go off her.

Tyrion said nothing. He glanced up at Lelani, receiving a glare back from her. "Tyrion, I think you should leave." The dwarf pressed the tears back as he watched the couple stand in front of him, holding each other protectively. He mumbled, looking down at his feet, as he felt a little embarrassed. "What?" Lelani asked loudly. She raised one brow when he looked at her again, noticing his clenched fists. "I love you, Lelani." He did everything to not yell the words. "I am in love with you; you are the only person I want to spend my time with. You are the only person I have feelings like this for!"

Her face looked unimpressed, crossing her arms with a glare as she asked him. "And not Shae?" Tyrion rose both his brows. He didn't even glare when Sandor grunted in amusement. The Hound went to his bed, sitting down on while watching them. He acted like he was in the theater.

"Oh, you didn't expect that huh? That I know about your damn whore." Tyrion swallowed hard as he felt his throat go dry and sweat to appear on his neck. "Well, I do. She approached me you see…Told me to stay the fuck away from you or else she wouldn't get her gold. I told her to go fuck herself." Sandor huffed in laugher, laying down into the pillows with a proud grin. Tyrion didn't bother to even look at the Hound. He would only feel more anger. "NO!" He said frustrated. "She's a fucking whore! I love you, not her!" "But we can't be together, Tyrion!" He shut his mouth as she continued speaking.

"Don't you understand?! I love you too, more than my own parents, but we can't be together. I'm the daughter of a traitor, Tywin would never let you marry me now. And if my brother wins the war and we're married, he will think your family forced me. He may even kill you, Tyrion! I can't let that happen!" Tears streamed down her face when she finished. The dwarf opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She did as she had done at Winterfell all those months back.

She picked him up by the collar, opened the door and placed him outside. Lelani didn't shut the door on his nose though. She leaned down and kissed him, before gently pushing at his chest as a sign for him to go. Tyrion took a few footsteps back before freezing. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to share chamber with her and smell her odor everywhere. He wanted to hold her in his arms as they slept and listen to her mumbles when trying to sleep. He wanted to tease her and embarrassed her at, the same time as he wanted her to do the same to him.

Tyrion went back to reality when hearing the door shut. He let out a heavy sight, finally letting the tears fall while walking back to his own chamber. He found Shae inside, but pushed her out so he could cry in peace. Tyrion didn't leave his chamber for three whole days, leaving his duty as Hand of the king to whomever wished to take over for those three days. Podrick was the only one allowed inside, but he only came to serve food and clean, not to chat or comfort him. No one visited the dwarf, not even the few friends he had.

He finally went back to work on the fourth day, and –to his shock- found Lelani sitting on his desk focusing on writing something. She didn't hear him enter, and he watched her for a while as she worked. At last, she let out a sight and leaned back on the chair, reading over what she had just written. She finally noticed the dwarf in the corner of her blue eyes, and quickly looked at him. She smiled a soft but sad smile, waving for him to come closer. Lelani went to her feet, letting him take his seat, which he did gently. If Tyrion could chose, he would ask her to sit back down…on his lap. He read what she had written and was quite surprised.

"Fire?" He asked looking up at the Stark girl; there she stood in front of his desk, both hands on her hips and a pleased smile on her face. She nodded proudly. "You do know if we win, you'll continue to be a prisoner here." She grinned at him, walking around the desk with swinging hips. "I'm not a prisoner." She said lovingly, slowly sitting down on her knees in front of him, starting to open his pants. "I _want_ to be here…" Tyron groaned when his member were freed, moaning even more when she touched him, followed with her last words. "…with you." She slowly started to lick around him, going from the tip to his pubic hair. She suddenly took his whole member in one go, sucking hard before popping her head. Tyrion let his thoughts wander, until he remembered what she had said four days ago. He stopped her by cupping her head with both hands and pulled her up. "Tyrion?" He shook his head, telling her without words that they shouldn't do this. What if they were caught? She would probably get hanged or imprisoned.

Lelani sighted, gently buttoning his pants again before standing up. She leaned down to kiss his lips, whispering 'love you' afterwards. Tyrion nodded, so she knew he heard her. "You're fighting soon. Be careful." He nodded again, not watching when she went for the door. "I mean it Tyrion." She said before exiting out the door. "Be careful. I'll kill myself if you die." Tyrion huff in amusement, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "Let's hope we both fall in the same hell." He saw her smirk again, feeling happy that they weren't awkward (like five years ago.) "You'll know which one I'll be in, just go and find me." "And which shall that be?" Lelani looked at him over her shoulder, shouting the answer jokingly before closing the door. "The worst one."

* * *

Tyrion stood at the top of the stairs, looking out over the panicking men waiting for the Stannis soldiers to force themselves inside. Joffrey escaped to his mother since she had asked for him. The dwarf decide that he shall lead the men, and he tells a speech in beforehand so they would follow him, which they did. It turned out Stannis had soldiers hidden away in case they would defeat the first ones. Tyrion didn't remember the whole fight. When the spare soldiers came, he only remembers seeing a huge man in armor, feel a swiftly breeze on his face, dirt on his hands and then Lelanis face pop up in his mind before everything went black.

* * *

Lelani couldn't stop scratching her arm as she waited for the fight to end. She paced around in the chamber filled with woman, while her sister watched her. "Lelani please, relax. He'll be fine. He's inside the wall after all. The soldiers won't get in there." The oldest Stark didn't stop walking around, not even when Sansa tried to hug her. "Sansa, you should go." Lelani quickly whispered to her. Sansa shook her head in disagreement, until her handmaiden Shae, walked up and explained to her why. "Come with me." Sansa pleaded, both to her sister and to her handmaiden. Lelani shook her head, not even telling why since she assumed her sister already knew why. Shae told she had someone to talk to first, and Lelani knew exactly whom. "Are you afraid you won't get any gold if he dies?" Shae didn't answer, only glared at Lelani even when her words were true.

* * *

When she received the news she felt a bang to the heart, but no tears followed. She went to his chamber; only to find out he had gotten a new one because he weren't Hand of the king anymore. She found out straight away where he now slept and found out it was one of the bad ones.

"I demand he shall be moved to my room." She had gone straight to Joffrey, not even caring if anyone was in the Great Hall listening. "A lady shall not have an Imp in her room, especially when she is sleeping." She huffed, trying hard not to comment on the nickname Imp. She smiled a false one, nodding as she acted her understanding. "If I may ask, my king, and the Queen may answer as well if you are unsure of the answer." "Do you think I am unsure of any question you will ask me?" He quickly shot at her, which surprised her a little, but she was quick to reply. "I am not, my king. That was why I said 'if.' I do not know you too well yet, my king, and since you are new to the throne, I assume your kind mother is willing to help whenever it is necessary." He nodded, accepting her answer.

He lifter his hand, signing her to ask her question. Lelani laid both hand on her back, starting to walk from one side to another as she spoke. "Why is it that your wounded uncle, whom fought in battle for you and the seven kingdoms, have a worse chamber than myself? I am the daughter of a traitor, my brother and mother is traitors as well. Why is my room in better condition than your own blood?" Joffrey seemed unsure of what to answer, and he looked to his mother for help. She sat beside her son, on a small stool. Cersei slowly turned her head to stare Lelani right in the eyes. Lelani didn't flinch nor look away. She stare straight back, barely blinking.

"I wish to switch with-." Joffrey cut Lelani off by lifting his hand, a sign to stop. "Are you suggesting, lady Lelani, that you wish to exchange chamber with my unconscious uncle?" "Yes, my king." She didn't even hesitate with her answer. "I accept your suggestion. I shall have someone move your things immediately." Lelani thanked him, bowed and stormed out, not even bothering to look at Cersei's glaring face.

* * *

Tyrion awoke to the familiar scent of oranges. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He was met with and old, white-bearded man: Maester Pycelle. The man smiled teasingly in a mean way. The two didn't like each other much. Tyrion quickly yelled out for his squire until Podrick came running inside. He told the boy to get Bronn or Varys and tell them he is alive and with Pycelle. Podrick quickly hurries off to fulfil the command. "Why am I in Lelani's room? And where is she?" Pycelle told him truthfully, what Lelani had done so he would get a better room, and that she probably were in the Great Hall, as he was going there as well. He left without treating Tyrion's wound at all.

He shut his eyes trying to sleep, but failed. Only blood and screaming filled his mind as he was dreaming. He tried again, this time thinking of only Lelani. It worked.


	7. Chapter 7

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 7.

Maester Pycelle gave Tyrion the wrong information when saying she was in the Great Hall. She was not. Lelani were in her small and ugly chamber, reading about how to treat cut wounds and what to do if it was infected. She wrote down small notes of what she needed in the process, but stopped suddenly when a knock came from the door. Lelani told 'enter' and in came Sansa. She looked pleased but had a small frown on her face, as if she was thinking of something.

"Sansa, my pearl, good to see you." Lelani said with a warm and welcoming smile. "Good to see you too sister. I haven't spoken to you in days." The oldest Stark nodded in agreement as she raise to her feet while apologizing. "I know and I'm sorry my diamond, but I've been very busy." Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion. "Busy with what?" "Reading." The young Stark 'aaahh'ed, finally understand what Lelani had occupied herself with. "Any news on Tyrion?" Sansa shook her headed. "Not that I've heard of." Lelani sighted in disappointment. She hadn't been allowed to see Tyrion, not before he woke up. "I'm learning how to treat his wound. I doubt Maester Pycelle will do it." Sansa nodded as she placed herself in a chair.

The young Stark girl acted very different when she was alone with her sister. She knew she could trust her family and that they accepted her as she is, with flaws an all. Sansa leaned back on the chair with her back crooked. She let out a heavy sight before speaking again. "The engagement is annulled." Lelani froze in the middle of taking a book from her shelf. "What?" She quickly turned to her little sister. "Your engagement with Joffrey, it's not going to happen."

Lelani shook her head, almost not believing it, before a huge smile showed on her face and she giggled. Sansa didn't show any happiness however, so Lelani quickly asked her little sister what was wrong. "Why...did you never tell me _you_ were going to marry Joffrey and not me?" Lelani opened her mouth in surprise. She had completely forgotten that Sansa didn't know. "Oh Sansa...oh my jewel I'm sorry. It's just, I and father saw how obsessed with him you used to be. We knew you wouldn't accept the fact that I were to marry him. So we wanted to wait until we knew you were of age to understand that most people actually doesn't marry the ones they want."

Sansa quickly shut in before Lelani managed to speak anymore. "I understood that months ago, when we were home again. I..." She hesitated. "I saw when you threw the dwarf out of your room, after Brandon fell unconscious. And he looked...sad and...heartbroken." Sansa saw the warning in Lelani's look, quickly continuing. "I know you're in love with him, I've always known that, and that he loves you too. That's when I understood why you fought so much with mother. You wanted to marry Tyrion, but they wouldn't let you." Lelani slowly let out a nervous breath. Sansa hadn't talked this much in weeks, which gladdened her. She just wished it were about something else. Lelani gently held Sansa's hand in her own and squeezed them protectively. "Okay, you must listen to me now Sansa. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your handmaiden. Tyrion and I will suffer great consequences if anyone finds out we're in love. Do you understand me, my jewel? No one!" Sansa nodded quickly, worry printed on her face. Lelani gently rubbed her hair before kissing her little sisters cheek. "Go to me if something happens or if you need anything. I am here for you whenever you need me." Sansa nodded as relieved tears prickled on her eyes. She gave her older sister a hug before leaving. On the way down the corridor, she met on Varys. They only smiled and nodded at each other.

Lelani had just sat down when knocking came from the door again. She sighted, wondering if she were ever going to be done with the learning. Varys entered with a smile. He didn't say anything as he lifted a chair and placing it in front her desk, sitting down on it. "And what may I help you with Varys?" He smiled warmly at her, waiting a few seconds before answering, and as Varys usually spoke, it was riddles. Only this time it was actually a riddle. "I am a clever and intelligent person. I like wine and whores and loved by few. Most people call me a monster since I am closer to hell. Whom am I?" Lelani couldn't help but laugh since the answer was obvious. "Tyrion of course." She said half heartily, smiling at the bald man. "Correct, you are quite clever lady Lelani." She chuckled again. "What about this: my strength is my voice but people still don't notice me. I have a woman I love but still lays with a whore, and my own sister paid a man to kill me while I fought for my land. Whom am I?"

Lelani didn't answer. She didn't need to. The gaping mouth was answer enough for Varys that she understood it. "Cersei?" She asked. "She did it?" "I am quite sure of it lady Lelani." Silence filled the room, as the oldest Stark needed time to proceed the information. She quickly flew to her feet and stormed off to one of her trunks. She rummaged in it before pulling out small bottles. "I need to help him, Varys. I need to protect him!" The bald man chuckled as he slowly stood to his feet. "Oh I don't find that necessary lady Lelani. Tyrion is quite good at protecting himself. You should think about yourself and your sisters safety. Neither of you is safe here, you should leave when the opportunity appears." Varys knew what Lelani was thinking. That she would never leave Tyrion.

He watched as she mixed a few bottles together in another small bottle, stirring it before adding a few more things. "Oh I forgot to mention." She glanced at him before concentration on the mixture again. "He's awake and asking for you." She stopped her movements, staring with widened eyes at the bald man. He shrugged his shoulders. "It must have slipped my mind." She quickly laid the bottle in her pocked, kissing Varys fast on the cheek, before storming down the corridor towards her old room.

Tyrion barely managed to answer as knocking were heard. His breath caught in his throat when seeing it was Lelani. "Oh my fucking amazing Tyrion." She said with tearful eyes, sinking down on her knees beside the bed. She took ahold of his hand and squeezed hard, afraid he would disappear if she let go. Tyrion laughed, mocking himself. "Amazing you say? I don't exactly look amazing." Lelani cupped his cheek, forcing the dwarf to meet her eyes and they softened. "You have always been amazing, my dwarf, and you still fucking are." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips, letting her tears fall freely in relief. "I fucking love you Tyrion. I was so scared when you fought, and when I heard you were injured. I just wanted to fucking hit the king." He chuckled at her last comment, wishing she had actually done it.

Lelani slowly creeps up in the bed, laying gently down with her head on his chest. Tyrion tensed a little by the sudden contact, but soon relax when hearing her soft humming. They laid like that for hours, just feeling the others presence. Finally, after two hours, Tyrion spoke. "The Hound?" He didn't receive an answer, and when he glances down at her he realize why. She had fallen asleep. He let out a happy sight, gently stroking her orange hair and smelling it. "Why are you so perfect?" Tyrion mumbled as he felt his eyelid become heavier. 

* * *

Lelani awoke to the sound of a door shutting. "Ah, I see you have company brother." The oldest Stark popped her eyes open and groaned by the light hitting them. "That I do. I assume Lady Lelani still isn't used to her new room and feels more comfortable sleeping in the one she's always slept in." Cersei placed herself on a chair almost right by the bed. Lelani rubbed her eyes while yawning as she pulled the blanket Tyrion had placed over her off. "Did I sleep long?" Tyrion couldn't stop the smile when hearing her hoarse voice. "A couple of hours. You probably won't be able to sleep tonight." Lelani yawned again while stretching her arms. "I'll just come her if I don't. You're most likely awake." The dwarf nodded, agreeing with her while he poured himself some wine.

He glanced to the side, seeing Cersei's amused face as she watched the two interact. Tyrion cleared his throat embarrassed, asking why she had come. Lelani stopped listening then. She stood up from the bed, going to the small mirror still hanging where she had placed it when coming to Kings Landing. She poured water into a bowl to wash her face. While the two siblings talked, Lelani got ready for the day. She brushed her hair, not bothering to braid it as always. She also changed clothes, but behind a curtain she hung up so the other two couldn't see. Tyrion, however, couldn't take his eyes off her as he saw her shadow behind the curtain. Cersei noticed this and commented on it. "You should keep your eyes off her you imp. She's too important for you to ruin." Lelani yelled out as she pulled her dress off. "Don't fucking call him that. He has a fucking name, use it." Cersei huffed before smiling mockingly at Tyrion. She left then, having nothing more to ask the dwarf.

Tyrion felt his hands itch as he slowly creeped around the curtain. He felt his member harden while peeking at her. Lelani stood with her back to him, not noticing the big-eyed dwarf. She held the dress for the day in front of her, before bending down to step in it. Tyrion swallowed hard as he followed her movement with his eyes, watching as her butt cheeks shook nicely. "Shit…" He swore, startling Lelani. She quickly turned around while pulling the dress over her arse. Tyrion stare at her breasts until she covered them as well with the cloth. He quickly met her eyes, seeing the questioning look on her face. "I wish we could marry." Tyrion grinned when a small blush popped on her cheeks and she quickly turned around while mumbling something.

He didn't look away while she tied her dress loosely. She hated using too tight or too covering dresses. When he asked why those -many years back-, she answered, "I don't want to feel like my own dresses are a prison. I feel more free naked." He had agreed, saying he didn't mind if she walked around naked. He earned a smack on the ears for that. "God woman, you use a long time to dress!" Lelani smirked at him, as it was finally his time to dress. "I'm better at undressing." Tyrion felt his goosebumps appear on his body when he watched her swinging hips walk to get his jacket. He smacked her arse when she turned after giving it to him. He laughed afterwards, seeing the glare she gave him while rubbing the cheek.

"I'm going now, to talk to my father." Lelani went straight for him, stopping him from exiting. She bend down to his sight and kissed him goodbye. "Good luck. Don't let him ruin your mood, but if he do…" She leaned down and whispered the dirtiest thing he had ever heard come from her lips. Tyrion gaped at her, not wanting to leave now. "Off you go now." She took her revenge and smacked his arse as he went out the door. Tyrion felt so shocked. He couldn't believe her sudden change in behavior towards him; such flirting. Neither could he understand why. What had happened while he laid unconscious?

Tyron soon found out what while talking with his father. The Hound had left, which explained her naughty behavior. She was also not engaged to Joffrey anymore, explaining why she so openly showed her love and affection for him. "That means she can marry whomever she wishes?" Tywin nodded, narrowing his eyes at the dwarf. "I still do not wish anymore conflicts with the Starks." Tyrion sighted with a chuckle. "We are at war, father. What worse conflict exists?!" Tywin didn't bother arguing. "It's nothing more to discuss!" Tyrion left the room with an angry face.

Lelani waited for him in his chamber. He threw himself on the bed with a heavy sight. The Stark woman understood, and in just an eye blink, she was on top of him. "You don't look too happy, my lord." He shook his head while pulling her face as close as possible without kissing.

"I'm not. Can you cheer me up again?" She smirked, kissing everywhere on his face. Unfortunately, she accidently touched his wound. Tyrion gasped in pain, and Lelani quickly pushed herself away from him. "I'm so sorry!" The dwarf called her name, saying he was fine, but she didn't listen. "I should have done this from the start…" She mumbled while rummaging in the pocket of her previous dress. "There!" Tyrion raised a brow at the bottle she showed him while opening it. "It's for your wound. It'll heal faster and better." The dwarf smiled surprised- but happy- at her, letting her gently apply the liquid. "When did you become a Maester?" She chuckled. "After the battle. I read on how to heal cut wounds." He sighted happily, forgetting about his hardened member. She smeared the salve gently over the cut before laying down beside him again. This time he was the one who fell asleep with a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 8. 

Abb1120: Omg that is so awesome! Tyrelani…I'll start calling them that, it's so cool! 

* * *

She was alone; she had almost no one left. Her father was dead, her mother dead, Robb dead, Arya dead, Brandon dead, Rickon dead. Lelani finally cried from losing her family. She finally screamed into the pillow, as she should have done after her father left earth. Tyrion let her cry. He let her lay on the bed with tears covering her face. He knew she needed it. To let it all out. He sat down beside her, waiting for her to speak. It took many hours, but it surprised him when she did. Her voice was as steady as always. As if she had never cried.

"I raised him, Tyrion. Robb was only four years younger than me, but I still remember his adorable baby face. I remember when he wouldn't eat or he ate too much. I still remember hearing his cries or his laugher. I still remember carrying him to bed, or pull the blankets off him. I can't Tyrion. I can't lose more." He opened his arms slowly, letting her know she could crawl into to them anytime. She didn't however, not even when he asked her. She got up from the bed, drying all the tears before washing her face. A knock came from the door, and she quickly opened it. It was a servant boy, saying Lord Lannister and Queen Cersei wanted their presence, Tyrion's as well.

Lelani held onto Tyrion's shoulder all the way to the office. She had cried so much that she swayed when walking. Tywin sat behind his desk as always, while Cersei paced relaxing around in the room. He signed the two to sit down, which they did with hands connected. Tywin raised a brown at them, hearing Cersei snort in amusement. "Lady Lelani." He started slowly, leaning back in his chair while looking at her. "Did you know the Tyrells have been planning to marry you off to Ser Loras?" Lelani nodded slowly, looking down at her lap with sad eyes. "Lady Olenna have mentioned it to me. She said I would be much happier with Ser Loras." "Do you believe her words?"

The Stark girl glanced at Tyrion, tightening her hand around his. "I think, right now, anything would make me feel happier. I don't care whom I marry anymore, I just want this war to stop." Cersei snorted again, quickly turning around to hide her smirk. This was too funny for her. "Well, I can't let you marry Ser Loras. You're the key to the North now, child, so I shall have you marry one from my family." Lelani nodded, barely listening. She were in too much pain to understand the consequences it would cause if the Lannister's own the North. "Whom shall that be?" Tyrion couldn't hold his mouth shut anymore. He didn't like hearing about his only love's future marriage. He only saw her with Sandor again, just when blinking. He really hoped the man would be someone better than that Hound.

"That, my son, would be you." Both humans froze. Lelani gasped in shock as tears prickled on her eyes; these from shock and happiness. Tyrion jumped from his chair, narrowing his eyes at the man. "If you're joking now father, I swear I will-…" "He's not joking you fool." Cersei quickly shot in, walking towards them. "You are to marry the woman you've wanted since you were fourteen. Lucky you." Tyrion prevented a blush to appear by the memory after hearing his sisters' sarcastic remark. Lelani however, could not stop the red on her face. She also smirked though, pulling Tyrion in for a hug. She forgot about her dead brother and mother. The only thing mattering now were the marriage.

"When?" Tywin glanced at his son, still having his arms around her waist with face buried against her stomach, before answering Lelani's question. "Next week. We shall prepare for it right away." Lelani picked Tyrion up, slung him over her shoulder and ran off. Cersei snickered when seeing the dwarf's surprised face lay over her pale shoulders. Tywin sighted in utter tiredness when the door shut. 

* * *

Lelani were on top again, still with her dress on while he had his shirt on, unbuttoned. She moved so slow it almost killed Tyrion. She circled her hips around, gently going up and down. The dwarf had had enough. He shot his hand forward, or, downwards, to her clit. Lelani gasped as he stroked his fingers gently over before pinching it with his thumb and point finger. Very slowly, he moved his hand upwards, pulling her dress with him. "Take-. " He moaned loudly as she leaned forward and bit into his earlobe hard. "Take it off!" Lelani did as he asked. She quickly untied her dress and let him take it off for her. Finally, when she sat nude on top of him, Tyrion couldn't control himself. He pushed her shoulders hard, making her fall into the mattress, looking up as Tyrion got to his feet. He looked down at her, stroking his member with eyes scanning her whole body. "Fucking hell, you're prefect." Lelani giggled, opening her arms, signing him to start already. Tyrion didn't rush thing however. She had teased him earlier, now it was his time to watch her squirm and moan under him. They made love three time that day, not leaving their room at all. Who would have thought getting married would make sex feel so much better? "Told you so." She said to him –smirking- when he mentioned it.

Lelani woke up before Tyrion, which she had barely ever done. She smiled when seeing him lay under her blanket of red hair. She gently moved it away, hearing him mumble "oranges" which made her giggle soundlessly. She kissed his nose before moving out of bed, feeling rather hungry. She asked for Pordick, whom hurried inside the room with a tray of food. His face darkened when realizing what the two had done, and he quickly escaped from the sex-smelling room. Tyrion awoke to seeing his wife pop a grape in her mouth whilst reading a book. He narrowed his eyes to read the title, which was "How to sew formal clothes." _Thinking about her wedding dress now._

She looked up when hearing his movement, and quickly got to her feet with a huge smile. Tyrion grinned too, it becoming bigger when realizing she was still nude. "I'm ready!" She almost yelled before jumping into the bed. That was another love making session before both humans got ready for the day. 

* * *

A few days later, Tywin selected Tyrion to become the Master of Coins. The dwarf was not too pleased with the job, feeling too much pressure and knew if he screwed up no one would let him forget it. There was one positive thing though; he could choose different things for his own wedding. That was the main reason why Lelani helped him with his job, so she could pick whatever she wanted. "I have one request." Tyrion had said one day. Lelani told he should choose something too since this was also his wedding, but he only answered that she is better at this than him. However, he had one wish. "No oranges." She blinked in confusion, asking why. "I only want to smell you, but if there is oranges there it will confuse me." She kissed him then, smiling as their lips met. Tyrion had to force himself not to make love in the office. He failed after she gave him a quick blowjob the same day.

Only one day before the wedding and Tyrion was walking happily toward his chamber with rhythm in his steps. It stopped when he heard hoarse and loud laughing come from just around a corner. When he walked there, he stopped and sunk his eyebrows. Four men had surrounded Lelani as she stood in silence with only her nightdress on in front of the door to their shared chamber. He heard their mocking and insults, along with their dirty remarks and obvious stares. He stormed towards them, pushing himself forward between the men. "Excuse me gentlemen, but may I ask you to leave my tomorrow-to-be-wife alone?" The men snorted and laughed loudly. Lelani quickly hugged her almost-husband, burying her face into his neck as he felt her body shake slightly. "I was just looking for Podrick." She mumbled to him. "But when they saw me stick my head out the door they forced me outside. Thank you for coming Tyrion." He rubbed and kissed her head gently, only earning more laugher from the men. "The Imps in love!" One of them yelled. "Fuck yeah I am!" Tyrion said loudly, catching their attention. "Have you seen my soon-to-be-wife? She is an amazing, gorgeous and beautiful woman. How is it possible not to fall in love with her?" She shook gently, Tyrion guessing from laugher.

"I bet she is good in bed as well." Another man said as he licked his lips with a grin. "That is for only me to know, since she is to bear my children soon." The men groaned in disagreement. "Oh come on half man. You don't need a whole woman for yourself. Let us have a taste." One of them reached out to touch her, but Tyrion quickly slapped it away. "I may only be a half man, but my father wishes me to marry this woman and he means the whole her. Now, if you will not leave us alone, I shall call for the guard. We have a wedding to prepare for and do not have time for this." Lelani quickly turned his head and kissed him, smirking as the men creeped away from them with stunned and worried faces. "Get inside. Now." She commanded, forcing the door up and left it open for him to enter. Tyrion watched as she dashed for the bed and laid down on her stomach, turning her head to look at him. "Oh fuck me." He mumbled, starting to unbutton his jacked while shutting the door. Nothing could be better than fucking the woman he loved as much as he wanted. 


	9. Chapter 9

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 9.

 **T.k: Thank you very much for your review! It helps me a lot when you correct me. I didn't even know it was a rule like that (thanks school) so I'm glad you told me. I will try to remember it, but I may it now and then. Now that I know means, I will probably write it down somewhere so I always will remember. ;P**

 **Abb1120: Yeah I understand. Didn't even think about a ship name myself. :P I'm glad you like it so much. It warms my heart knowing people like my story.**

 **Thank you all for fav/follow and review! It's easier to write when I know someone is reading!**

* * *

The wedding were nothing fancy; Lelani liked it simple and comfortable. Most of the decoration were blue since it's quite a relaxing and sleepy color. There was not a lot of guests, since neither of them liked people. A lot of them joked about Tyrion; how would he bed her, how would their children look, how would he be able to carry her to bed, how Lelani most likely had to be on top. When the Stark woman heard the last comment was when her nerve snapped. She got to her feet and said while looking straight at the man whom had commented it. "How lucky I am then, since I enjoy being on top." That made the whole group shut up and Tyrion laughed loudly, taking ahold of her to make her sit down. There was no cake at all, only small cookies you could eat in one go. Tyrion ate six, while Lelani ate eleven. "What a big mouth you have." He mumbled to her. Lelani smirked, leaning closer to him to answer. "You already knew that." Hell yeah he knew. He had received more blowjobs through this week than he usually got in two months.

They accepted gift after gift, mostly books since everyone knew the couple loved them. From Joffrey however, they received something special, something none of them would ever use. It was a dress, a very short green dress. It was obviously meant for a dwarf. "I had it special made for you uncle. The green shows off your eyes, mother told me." Lelani glanced at Cersei, seeing her smirk and satisfaction in humiliating her brother. "I thank you a lot, my king." Tyrion answered, trying to hide the gift under the table. "Oh no, no, no, I want you to put it on. You know, so I am certain it fits." Tyrion and Lelani glanced at each other, the male being better at hiding his annoyance. Thankfully, before Tyrion came that far, the crowd started shouting "bed." Joffrey moved his eyes angrily to all the people and the couple knew he considered forcing them to shut up. It seemed like he changed his mind, going back to his seat with crossed arms.

Tyrion and Lelani had discussed a long time ago that he were not going to even try to *pick her up. The two took each other's hands while going for the chamber. It had become dark now, and the only thing lighting up their lovemaking room was a few candles that laid by the bed.

"Shall we do this like we use to, or as if we've never done this before?" Tyrion chose the last. He helped her out of her dress, untying whatever had to be untied, unbuttoning whatever had to be unbuttoned. When she were bare, Tyrion quickly turned around so he couldn't see her. She reached her arms around him, helping him with the buttons as he had helped her.

"Are you this horny from undressing me?" Tyrion swallowed hard when feeling her soft hands touch his member. How he loved her.

"I am horny from many reasons, my wife." He felt her shutter when calling her that.

It was the first time both of them had been fully nude while making love. Every time they did it, either one of them had at least one clothe on them through the process. Now, nothing hid their bodies from each other, and they touched each other wherever were visible. Neither of them slept much that night.

* * *

"Have you heard?!" Tyrion stare stunned at Lelani whom had suddenly burst into his office.

"Heard what my love?" He asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"Jamie is back!" The dwarf widened his eyes. "And guess who was accompanying him!" He shook his head as a sign he didn't have a clue. "Brienne of Tarth!" Tyrion blinked slowly, thinking of where he had heard that name before.

"Is she…the solider woman? The one you've always wanted to meet?" Lelani nodded while beaming in excitement.

"I'm going to see her now? Do you want to come?"

"No, I still have a little work left." The wife nodded understanding and quickly kissed her husband before rushing off. Tyrion sighted in happiness, watching her run off with those wide hips of hers.

* * *

"HELLO!" Brienne of Tarth almost punched in surprise. The tall woman spun around, finding Lelani stand behind her with a wide grin. "Ah, you startled me m'lady. Hello to you too." Lelani said nothing more. She stood in silence, admiring the muscular woman. "Can…I help you m'lady?" The wife snapped out of her gaze, quickly shaking her head to get back to reality.

"You're amazing, do you know that!?" Brienne blinked in surprise, still trying to be polite.

"I am not quite sure of what you are speaking about, m'lady." Lelani started to slowly walk, expecting the tall woman to follow which she did.

"It's a fucking compliment is what it is." Now she was even more surprised. "I'm Lelani Stark…no wait, Lelani Lannister." Brienne quickly stopped dead in her tracks, saying loud and clear.

"Lelani Stark! I swore and oath to your mother to protect you." Lelani giggled, finding the conversation rather entertaining.

"Oh, you swear all sort of thing but it doesn't mean you have to keep them."

"I swore it on my life!"

Lelani sighted loudly, looking up at the blonde woman, this time with a sad smile on her face. "I promised my father that I would remain virgin until marriage. I broke it." She could see Brienne's cheeks redden slightly, making her smile even more. "I promised my mother I would marry and give her grandchildren before I turned 20. Broke that as well. I promised my little jewel, Sansa, that I would never let anyone hurt her ever." She sighted once more. "Broke that as well. I promised my little brother Bronn, that I would see him as soon as he woke up after the fall." Brienne nodded, having heard about the young Starks accident. "I haven't seen him in almost two years. You see, Brienne, that I am safe here. I've married the man I love and-."

The tall woman cut her off asking surprised. "The imp?" Lelani quickly told her not to call him that.

"Yes, Tyrion. I grew up with him, and we fell in love many years back. Unfortunately, we were not meant to marry until now and I'm happy with him. Actually." She looked at the sun, seeing it was on it's way down. "We are probably going to fuck soon. Goodbye, it was nice talking to you." Brienne said the same back, having a both shocked and disgusted look on her face. They didn't fuck, unfortunately. Tyrion had so much work he didn't return to their chamber before late, and he fell asleep right after, in his wifes arms.

* * *

Lelani sat in the garden, eating breakfast along with her husband and sister. Sansa didn't look too good. Lelani had almost forgotten about her family, and happiness returned after marrying Tyrion. However, Sansa had not found any reason to find happiness. She had only mourned for her family in days, crying and crying until her eyes dried. "Sansa, my jewel…" Lelani started slowly. "You need to eat."

"Not hungry." Sansa answered without hesitation.

"I don't fucking care. Without food you wont survive."

"What if I don't want to survive!?"

The oldest Stark stare shocked at her younger sister. "Why the hell wouldn't you want to live? What good would it make anyone if you died? You are a smart girl, Sansa, but you can be rather stupid at times." Sansa flew to her feet, storming away from them. "Where are you going?" She turned to look at her older sister, saying the godswood. "Why in the seven hells are you still praying? Haven't you understood that it doesn't help shit?"

Sansa sighted, starting to walk again as she answered her sister. "I don't pray anymore, I've stopped that a long time ago. I go because no one talks to me there." Lelani felt her eyes soften while watching her sister walk away.

After a while with silence eating, Tyrion finally spoke. "You should have been gentler with her."

"Fuck you." He sighted, quickly understanding that she was not in the mood for reasoning. "Thanks for the food." Lelani rushed away, leaving her husband alone by the table. She went to Sansa, finding the girl on her knees with eyes closed. They snapped open when Lelani placed herself beside the girl. They didn't talk to each other, only sat there on their knees. Many hours passed by, until lunchtime came. "Promise me you will eat." Sansa shook her head, still not finding her appetite. "Sansa dear." Lelani gently pulled Sansa in for a hug, whispering into the girls' ear. "Mother wouldn't want this. Robb wouldn't want this. Father wouldn't want this."

"How do you know that?" Lelani sighted, rubbing her hands up and down the girls back.

"Because they love you and want the best for you. I love you Sansa, and starving yourself breaks my heart. Please, eat something. Just a strawberry is good enough. Just…don't hurt yourself like other people do."

As Lelani sat down beside her husband, both quickly sharing a kiss, she felt a glare into her neck. The oldest Stark turned her head, finding Shae stand just behind her, eyes narrowed and lips in a thin line. "The fucks your problem?" The handmaiden didn't answer. She quickly poured Tyrion some wine and touched his shoulder slightly. Lelani saw this, and jealousy hit her like a rock. She didn't talk to Tyrion the rest of the day. He didn't notice because of work of course, but when finding their chamber empty the same night made him suspicious of something.

* * *

Tyrion didn't sleep the whole night. He couldn't without her presence beside him. As soon as the sun stood up, he heard the door open and shut. The dwarf sprung to his feet, seeing Podrick place an unconscious Lelani in a chair. "What in the seven hells happened?" All his anger vanished, replacing it with worry.

"I found her sitting outside like this. I think she is drunk." Tyrion shook her shoulders gently, not being able to wake her.

"Thank you Podrick. I worried for her." Podrick bowed before leaving. Lelani slept through the whole day. When she woke up, she couldn't remember a thing. "Hello Lelani." She squealed in surprise, finding Tyrion on a chair with a book in front of him. "It may be the first time I've seen you that drunk." The oldest Stark groaned as her head hurt.

"I was drunk?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head as Tyrion nodded. "Podrick found you asleep in front of our door." She huffed in confusion, laying back down in the bed.

"I can't remember." She didn't speak more then, and the dwarf understood that something was wrong. He went to her, touching her hair carefully while watching her tired face.

"You're hiding something from me, Lelani. Tell me." She sighted sleepily, lifting her head to meet his eyes. Tyrion saw it in them, the hidden pain and sadness. He thought she was happy, happy since they finally married. Guess he was wrong then.

"Sansa…" She mumbled, lifting her hand to touch the one Tyrion stroked her hair with. "I'm worried about Sansa. She…Her…" Lelani sighted, finding the words difficult to form. She went to her feet, starting to pace around in the room. She rested her hands on her back, looking straight at the ground while mumbling. Tyrion waited patiently. He knew the subject hurt her and that she needed time. Finally, after a few minutes, she turned to him again while rummaging in her pocket. "I went to Sandor's chamber." She said softly, meeting her husbands eyes, watching as they narrowed. "I found this on the bed." Lelani pulled out a letter with her name addressed on it.

"A letter? He left a love letter for you?" Tyrion felt his heart fill with anger when a blush appeared on her cheeks. He didn't know if Lelani loved the dog, but he had figured out a long time ago that the Hound had feelings for her. Lelani cleared her throat while opening the letter gently.

"Its Sansa's writing. He must have met on her before leaving and asked her to write it since he doesn't know how himself."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

Lelani stare at her husband a little, wondering if she should answer truthfully or avoid the question. She ended with the truth. "We didn't _only_ fuck." She watched as his face went red from anger; probably from the memory of catching them. She sighted for the third time, waiting for Tyrion to calm down so she could continue to explain to him. His face went slowly back to normal and he placed himself in the chair she previously sat.

The wife lifts the letter to read aloud, but she skipped a few parts. "Dear Lelani, I cannot continue being in Kings Landing. I have been here for many years, since you were a child, and I'm sick of it now. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I know you would never leave with me. I have to be honest with you Lelani I lo, um…blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Also, take care of the little bir-." Tyrion cut her off.

"No." He said quickly, feeling his face heat up from jealousy again. "Don't skip. Read everything." She scratched her neck nervously, knowing her husband would not be pleased.

"I have to be honest with you Lelani…I love you. No other woman have ever made me feel happy like you have. Not only did you talk to me, but you also listened, which means a lot to me. Thank you." He flew to his feet, snatching the letter from his wife. Lelani let out a gasp in surprise, before her brow furrows. "Give it back Tyrion. It's my letter." He shook his head, crushing the letter into a ball and threw it out the balcony. As he turned back to her, he felt something slap his cheek. Tyrion couldn't believe what she had done. Hit him. She had hit him. It didn't look like she cared at all.

"How dare you Tyrion Lannister! That was _my_ letter, addressed to me! You had no right at all to do what you did!"

"I'm your husband!"

"For a week! Sandor stayed with me longer than that!"

"You only fucked him!"

"Like you fucked Shae! Why am I not allowed to have relationships when you're doing just the same?"

"Because you're mine!"

"Not at that time!"

Tyrion shut up. He didn't care, not anymore. The dwarf had to get away from her and cool off. He turned his back to her, going straight for the door. She didn't stop him. Lelani let him open the door as hard as he wanted. She threw herself on the bed and screamed angrily into the pillow.

* * *

 **Their first fight ever. How will it end? Good, bad? Who knows? Both of them** _ **are**_ **quite stubborn so who will apologize first?**


	10. Chapter 10

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 10.

 **Abb1120: Let's see if they'll apologize together. In my opinion, Lelani did nothing wrong so Tyrion should apologize. However, she may regret her relationship with Sandor and therefor will apologize to her husband from guilt. :P Just read and you'll know! :P**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow and review!**

* * *

Lelani pressed her face into the pillow, feeling it wetten from tears. She had never cried over love before. She didn't even cry when her father died. Why now?

Because she loved him so much. She loved that half-man more than her own life.

She felt betrayed by him, betrayed and hurt. Lelani didn't see the big deal. Tyrion always talked about the whores he fucked, why weren't she allowed to even have a relationship? She had felt jealousy every time he told about Ros, the famous whore from the brothel by Winterfell. She wanted to go there and hit the red-headed whore more than once. She didn't even talk about her love life with the dwarf. She never explained what she had experience nor whom was good or not. Tyrion didn't even know how many she had been with, while Lelani knew his number was high.

She went off the bed, finding a book to read so she could calm down. Unfortunately, she picked one about marriage therefore the tears came straight back. She let out a loud sob before quickly closing it, going back to the bed. She laid there with tears streaming down her face, hoping her aching heart would feel better soon.

* * *

Tyrion didn't go far after he slammed the door. He stood right outside, forcing back tears from anger. They had never fought before, not once since the age of four. The now married couple only got along, to everyone's surprise. The dwarf felt his shoulders rise up and down from his hard breath and after a while, he slowly let his fists loosen.

That was when he heard it; a sob from the chamber. Tyrion felt guilt fill his body. He had made her cry. Lelani never cried. She had built a thick barrier against crying. He had broken the barrier down with jealousy. With his own stupid jealousy. Why did he fight with his own wife? The woman he had loved his whole life. Her love life is in the past now. She have told him she loves him almost every day. Why did he suddenly burst then?

Because he hated the Hound? No, they got along quite well actually, until Lelani involved. He stood there, outside the door -for at least 10 minutes- wondering why he had started the fight, until the answer filled him.

It was because he loved her so much. There is nothing in the world he wants to protect more than her, and getting jealous over her were just normal. Lelani had filled his empty heard with love, the love he had missed from his family.

Family…A sudden smile appeared on his face.

Tyrion stayed outside the door even longer, imagining the family he and his wife will make. Their children and grandchildren. He suddenly felt a chill go down his back.

What if his children became dwarfs like him? He didn't want that. He didn't want them to know the cruelty of other people just because of short legs. He wanted his children to grow up happy, with people around them that love them a lot and would do anything for them.

"My Lion?"

Tyrion snapped out of his mind, blinking a few times, as he lifted his head to see whom had spoken. Shae stood only a foot away, smirking down at him. "Shae? What are you still doing here in Kings Landing? Didn't I tell you to leave?" She went forward and kneeled in front of him, staring into his eyes with her own brown ones.

"I couldn't possibly leave you here, my lion. I am yours and you are mine." She whispered into his ear, sneaking her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. Tyrion tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't let go.

The dwarf jumped when the door opened and his whole heart went cold when looking up at his wife's face. He saw her puffy eyes and red nose. She had cried a lot. Lelani moved her eyes between a smirking Shae and shocked Tyrion. She didn't say anything, only lifted her arm and slapped her husband before storming off down the corridor.

"Lelani!" He yelled after her, forcing himself away from Shae and started running after her. It was pointless. There was no way he could keep up with his short legs. Tyrion ended up collapsing to the floor, breathing hard and sweat sliding down his face. He weren't used to such activity, therefore his eyes shut where he laid.

She didn't know where to go. Sansa? No, that little girl didn't know how to comfort. Varys? No, he would only tell her to go back to Tyrion. What about the soon-to-be-Queen Margaery? She seemed like a decent woman. But no, Lelani had never spoken to her before, and she couldn't come crying to a woman she had never met.

Whom could she speak to that knew about pain, good with words, someone she had talked to before, and a woman? It hit her suddenly. Brienne of Tarth. That woman probably knew how to comfort her…maybe. Lelani went off, trying to find her hero as tears continued pricking down her face. She only hoped Tyrion didn't find her first.

It took her quite some time, before finding the muscled woman in the training area. She had her sword in hand and kicked down every man who thought they could defeat her. Brienne didn't notice Lelani, not before her opponent let his sword sink and looked behind her. Brienne considered continue attacking him, thinking he was trying to fool her, until all the other boys gathered and stare in the same direction.

Brienne quickly turned and was face-to-face with a crying Lelani. "Lady Brienne." The red-head said, bowing her head slightly.

"My-My Lady." Brienne answered in shock. She had never seen the Lady Stark cry like that.

"I need your comfort, Lady Brienne, but seeing that you are busy, I shall not disturb you." Lelani turned to leave, knowing in the back of her head that Brienne would stop her.

"No, wait Lady Lelani. You are not disturbing me at all. "Lelani glanced over her shoulder at the muscled woman, hoping she would ask her to stay.

"Unfortunate, my lady, I have no idea how to comfort you. I only know how to fight." The crying wife quickly dried her tears as she walked closer to the tall woman.

"Then teach me." She said, reaching out her hand to the man standing closest, signing him to give his sword, which he did quickly. Lelani held it with both hands, having her back straight and knees together.

Brienne sighted when seeing the lady's position, thinking she had a lot to do. "As you wish my lady, but I will not go easy on you." Lelani nodded, pointing her sword at the tall woman, waiting for her to attack. Brienne didn't even bother using a sword. She slid it back into the scabbard, waving as a sign for Lelani to attack.

The wife ran forward with the sword lifted with both hands over her head, about to slash it down at Brienne, until the tall woman suddenly vanished from her sight. Lelani stopped in her track, turning her head quickly to see where she had went, until she felt the sword leave her hands. "Your grip is too lose, and only hold it with one hand, so you can use the other for hitting when necessary." The wife blinked in surprise when Brienne suddenly stood in front of her, her sword in hand. Lelani sighted in annoyance, thinking she had done well, but obviously not.

She got her sword back, and this time she held it hard with one hand, the other raised up to the side. "Arm down! Its prefect to cut off if you hold it out like that." Brienne started circling around her, correcting on her position and telling what to do in one-on-one fights. "Have your back crooked like an old man. It will make you quicker and the wind will fly around you and not on you. Knees apart. It makes you steady on your feet so you won't fall a lot. Do not strike as you did earlier. It leaves you wide open for your opponent to pierce you. When attacking, thrust it forward or make a quick cut to the side. You use one hand to attack but two hands when preventing an injury. You don't run, but jump. Having both feet on the ground makes you more steady; jump forward, jump to the side, jump backwards. Never move one foot at the time." And she talked on for ten minutes, informing Lelani about the basic. Afterwards, Brienne let her fight one of the new boys, so she might have a chance. She lost, unfortunately, but it surprised no one. It was her first fight after all. Lelani spend her day like this; training and fighting.

* * *

Tyrion didn't find her. He awoke a few minutes later, finding Shae sitting beside him. He quickly pushed her away in anger when she tried to kiss him, and got to his feet. Tyrion yelled and cursed at her, telling her to go to hell and get away from him. Shae didn't listen, as stubborn and selfish as she is. The whore yelled right back, threatening she would accuse him of raping her if she didn't get more gold. Tyrion laughed her in the face then, telling her no one would believe a whore, not if he declined. She stormed away angrily, kicking and throwing everything she saw on her way.

Tyrion went back to the chamber, carefully peeking inside to see if she were there, which she was not. The dwarf went to the bed, feeling exhausted. As he laid down on the pillow, he felt it was wet. He sat up to see, finding a small pool on the pillow. He sighted in regret, knowing it was her tears. The dwarf placed a chair on the balcony, wanting to wait there until she got back. Lelani didn't come back that day.

* * *

After the training, she and Brienne went bathing. "Finally a woman I can bath with." Lelani said happily as he undressed.

"What about your sister?" Brienne asked while reached her hand to her shoulder, trying to take of the armor.

Lelani saw her struggle and smiled as she helped while explaining. "Sansa has reached the emotional age. She doesn't want to bath with me because she is sensitive about her body. Good thing she didn't turn out like me. Everyone in Winterfell have probably seen me nude." Lelani started telling a story about when she was 16 she had played tag with her siblings and became incredibly sweaty. Therefore she went to take a bath, but she couldn't remove her dress alone so she called for Sansa and asked her for help. Sansa ended up bathing with her, but after a short while she told she had peed in the water. Lelani immediately got up which Sansa thought was funny so she did the same. The little girl ran around in the bath but found it too small and therefore ran outside. Lelani tried stopping her and followed the little girl outside, fully nude both of them. When Robb saw them, being the age of 12 and found girls disgusting, yelled at them not to come closer. By that reason, Lelani found it funny to chase him, since Robb would try to run away. Catelyn stopped both girls quickly and punished them badly that even Eddard felt guilty.

Brienne felt thankfully that Lelani talked a lot; otherwise, the bath would probably be quite awkward. They laughed and joked around. The two girls splashed water at each other or scrubbed each other's back.

"Hey, try this on instead of that shit heavy armor. It must fucking hurt always having it on."

Lelani held up one of her dresses, wanting to see Brienne in a dress. "I apologize my lady, but I don't think it will fit me." The wife smiled widely, throwing it at the tall woman.

"Don't fucking worry about that! It's a light fabric so it will lay around your body." Brienne nodding in understanding as she stepped into the dress. "Shit, I didn't know you could look so fucking nice!" She blushed at Lelani's words, looking herself in the mirror.

"I don't know, my lady. I've never looked good in dresses."

Lelani frowned at her, looking the tall woman up and down before crossing her arms while saying. "You look fucking good right now!" Brienne thanked her, saying the same back.

"May I ask for a favor, Lady Brienne?" She nodded, starting to walk towards her chamber while waiting for Lelani to speak. "Can I sleep in your chamber tonight? Just this night, I promise."

Brienne didn't ask why. She just agreed and let Lelani share her bed.

Tyrion didn't sleep. His bed were empty along with his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 11.

 **Abb1120: Oh yeah, he better come crawling back to her!**

* * *

Tyrion sat in his office, making sure everything were ready for the wedding following day. He felt his mind wander, about his wife, before shaking his head, knowing he couldn't daydream while working. After another hour, he sighted in annoyance, giving up for the day.

It had been almost a week and he still hadn't spoke to her. He always saw her at breakfast, but as fast as she was done, the wife disappeared for the day. He never found her, no matter how much he looked. He even asked Podrick to go look for her once, but he came back hours later telling he had not been able to find her.

As the dwarf went to his chamber, he remembered his wife. How beautiful she looked every morning and how she would mumble his name before waking up. He remember always watching her dress and let her soft hands assist him to clothe. He remember those time he woke up with a boner, which she quickly would then take care off. Tyrion remember those few times she would talk about kids, how she couldn't wait to make the bleeding stop for nine months.

When Tyrion stepped closer to the chamber, he heard voice from inside. At first, he thought it was his father or sister; therefore, he stormed inside with a frown on his face. The frown disappeared when realizing it were neither his father nor sister, but his own wife. Brienne accompanied her as well, and both women stopped speaking when Tyrion entered. "Lelani …" He said softly, watching as she struggled to her feet, showing pain on her face. Tyrion noticed it then; the bruises on her arms from all her training. He flew towards her with anger on his face. "Who fucking hurt you?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"No one." She answered truthfully. "I hurt myself. Brienne, if you could please." Brienne nodded, quickly pinching the wife's cheek with a playful smile before exiting the chamber, closing the door after her. Tyrion furrowed his brows at their sudden closeness, surprised by the tall woman's happy side. He cleared his throat as the room became silent. He then heard Lelani chuckle, making his heart suddenly feel warm. He had missed that sound. "Speechless? Must be the first fucking time happening to you." Tyrion couldn't help but smile at her remark.

"Only your beauty can make me speechless, my wife." Lelani snorted at his compliment. She had missed conversing with him, but she still wanted his apology. After a short moment of silence, she finally spoke again.

" _I know you have no feelings for me. None at all. Your feelings will forever remain with the dwarf. I always imagined I could beat him, but after he caught us and made you cry, I realized no one could replace that half man in your heart. I hope he will bring your life happiness. Also, take care of the little bird. Before going, I asked her if she wished to leave this place. I promised I would protect her, for you, but she declined. 'I cannot leave my sister here' she told me."_

Tyrion showed confusion on his face as he looked at his wife. He didn't understand her at all. "If you had not thrown my fucking letter away that day, I would have read those words for you." He felt guilt fill his heart as he realized he had absolutely no reason to be jealous. "I don't have feelings for Sandor, I never have. I fucked the Hound because I couldn't fuck you. I fucked him because you fucked Shae instead of me. Did you not realize that? I fucking love you more than anything, never forget that Tyrion."

The dwarf rushed towards her, telling his apologize repeatedly, asking for her forgiveness and told how much he loved her. She went to her knees so Tyrion could hug her properly and giggled at his happiness. She pulled the dwarf slightly off her so she could look him in the eyes. "You're perfect to me. Just the way you are." She kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Tyrion clutched to his wife with shaky hands as she kissed him. He guided her hands to his back, making her understand that he wanted her to touch him. He needed her touch and love now. He needed her.

Lelani smirked when Tyrion forced his tongue past her lips. She let him explore her familiar mouth before meeting his wet muscle with her own. They fought for dominance until Lelani won. "You're too good on that." The dwarf mumbled, still with her tongue in his mouth. She chuckled, not answering since she were too busy.

Tyrion slowly crept his hands upward her body until they cupped her breasts. Lelani gasped in pleasure as he squeezed them, moving her arms from his back to around his neck. The wife gently cupped her husband's cheeks before letting them slide downwards. He smirked into their kiss when she massaged him over his clothes.

"Shall we move this to the bed?"

"We shall."

Lelani quickly pinched Tyrion's bottom before sprinting to the bed. He laughed as she threw herself on it, successfully landing in a seductive pose. What he didn't see was the slight show of pain on her face. She quickly held her face serious while gliding her fingers over her breasts, past her waist and to her hip. "This is all yours." She told him, no emotions on her face nor in her voice.

Tyrion cracked up. He held his stomach while laughing all his worries away. "I'm quite lucky." He crawled into the bed to his wife, listening to her own laugher. "Of course you are. Not many people get to fuck me." He dried her laugher tears with his thumb, staring into her eyes with a raised brow.

"I'm not quite sure I believe you."

"You shouldn't."

He chuckled at her, taking ahold of her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Lelani's eyes softened by his action, not regretting her forgiving. She shot up from the bed and straddled the dwarf's hips, smirking down on him with her hands stroking his member. "Isn't it fucking hot with all these clothes on?" Tyrion smirked as he nodded his head, watching her undress him. He loved the way her eyes twinkled every time she knew they were going to do it. She quickly touched his member when it sprung free, earning a small groan from Tyrion since he had not been touched for a week.

Her soft hands pumped him slowly before bending down to take him in her mouth. "No." Lelani lifted her head, looking at her husband with a confused face. "I want to pleasure you." She blinked in surprise before smiling and gently laid down on her back. He hadn't done that for a while.

Tyrion lifted her dress up, not even hesitating to touch her womanhood. He smirked as she moaned his name, seeing she grip the bedsheet while spreading her legs wider. "Oh, Tyrion, just wait a little." He retreated his hand, waiting as she had asked. Lelani sat up, gathering up her long orange her in her hands before laying back down, releasing it and let her waves lay around her like a blanket. Tyrion swallowed hard as he watched; glad she had never cut her hair. She looked up at him, staring with her clear baby blue eyes shining like blue firework. "Come on already. Touch me…" He didn't hesitate, only that this time he used his mouth.

She moaned and squirmed as he drew his tongue over her folds, loving both the taste and her sounds. "God, I love you." He mumbled before slowly inserting a finger into her. She moaned before chuckling.

"I can feel that you do. Love you too." He suddenly pumped her hard, smirking as she gasped and moaned loudly.

"I can hear that you do."

She chuckled, reaching out her arms to take ahold of him. Lelani dragged Tyrion over her body and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

"You want me on top?"

Tyrion shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I want to be the one pounding into you this time." She groaned in pleasure by his words. Lelani shot up to sitting position, slowly letting go of Tyrion before untying her dress. With help from her husband, she got the dress off, gently laying on her back again while doing the same with her hair as earlier. He scanned her body, seeing the bruises and blue marks, but said nothing. She still looked as beautiful as always to him.

Lelani softly stroke her hands through her husband's hair before guiding him between her spread out legs. She laid them gently around him, laying her arms loosely over her head and locked eyes with Tyrion while waiting for him to enter. Tyrion hesitated. He had to just sit for a second and watch his wife. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her curves, her humor, her personality. He loved it all. Everything about her. Lelani lifted a questioning brow, smirking as she asked him. "Can't get it up?" He giggled at her pounding face, leaning down to kiss her stomach before answering.

"It's impossible to not get it up when your perfect form lie like that before me." He saw a quick flash of red paint her face, but once he blinked, it disappeared. His wife didn't blush as lot, but when she did he found her unbelievably attractive.

Lelani couldn't resist anymore. She wanted him to start already, but since her husband never did, she thought she could help him a little. She slowly slid her hands over her body before squeezing both breasts, letting out a gentle gasp. Tyrion bit his lips watching her, loving his wife more for every second passing by. He couldn't take his eyes away as her nipples hardened and when she pinched them. "Tyrion." He swallowed hard when hearing his name pass her lips, groaning by her followed words. "I want you Tyrion." She said the same words to him when they were fourteen. He felt lust take over his body, just wanting to spend his life in bed with his wife.

Tyrion guided his member to her entrance, stroking it up and down a little before pressing the tip inside. His hands went to her hips and he trusted inside quickly before slowly moving it out, only to trust in again. He lifted his head to see his wife's reaction, seeing her mouth open with eyes closed and face flustered. He continued his rhythm while listening to Lelani's breathless gasps. The sound of their bodies hit together only made him hornier, and Tyrion sped up his hips to they would get louder, along with Lelani's moans. "Lelani!" She snapped her eyes open, looking down at her sweaty husband, biting her lips by the sight. "Hold your legs up." She lifted her legs as close to her body she could, before supporting them with her hands.

Tyrion let out a groan since he could see her more clearly, and now he had better access. Tyrion placed both his hands right under Lelani's, making sure her arms wouldn't get too tired. He did as he had told her and pounded into her while groaning aloud. Tyrion licked at her tight, feeling the need to touch her as much as possible. He let his hand slip and it traveled down to their connection. He let his fingers glide over her clit before letting his thumb press down on it while stroking in circles. He did it for a while until Lelani yelled out. "Tyrion, oh god, Tyrion, I'm fucking close!" Tyrion groaned by her words, answering the same back.

It didn't take long after then that Tyrion came. He spilled his seed into her before immediately his member turned soft. Tyrion slipped it out of her and quickly replaced it with his mouth. He pushed two fingers straight inside, thrusting as fast he could while licking her sweetness. Lelani felt electricity flow through her body as a loud moan filled the room. All the muscles in her body tightened and she arced her back until the orgasm faded.

Tyrion slowly unconnected his fingers from her, and he crawled exhaustingly to her, resting his head on her chest. He felt her chest heaven, smirking by the knowledge that he had fucked her good. "Seven hells Tyrion…That was fucking amazing." He hummed in response, feeling her lips on his forehead. He couldn't help but smile, feelings his heart heat up by the show of love for him. He would never imagine anyone could love him, especially a woman as beautiful as his wife. He always thought that the only people with the ability to fall for him would be someone with short legs like himself. He listened to her steady heart breath and heavy breaths, slowly falling into a deep sleep with his joyful thoughts of his wife's love for him.


	12. Chapter 12

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 12.

 **Alright folks, I'm sorry to say this but I won't be able to post for two weeks after this. I'm going to Denmark on vacation and there is most likely no Wi-Fi there. Please be patient with me and wait. I'll post as soon as I can after getting home.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

 _No matter how many entertainers, how many colorful things, how much good food, this is fucking boring._ Tyrion sighted as he took another gulp from his cup, hearing Lelani clear her throat. He looked up at her, seeing her lean closer and whisper. "If you drink much more you won't remember tonight." He grinned up at her, letting his hand slip under the table to squeeze her tight, replying. "I remember everything you do to me." He saw another glimpse of red on her cheek, before disappearing just as fast as it appeared. It brought a smile to his face.

The couple –plus Sansa- gave the soon-to-be-married a book, which the king showed most happiness for receiving. It turned out his pleasure were to destroy it with his gifted sword.

Joffrey smirked at his uncle, about to put the sword away, until the sound of sneezing stopped his movement. Lelani couldn't help it. The sneeze hit her so sudden, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was a small simple sound, but it caught Joffrey's attention. He quickly looked up, staring at Lelani, whom had her face downwards, before meeting his uncle's eyes. "Uncle!" He said happily. "Your wife have such beautiful hair, I've never seen such thick and long curls. Can you hold it up, so we can see it more clearly?" Lelani flew her eyes up, glancing at the sword in his hands before moving it to her husband. Tyrion hesitate as he stare at his wife.

"Please my king, it's braided so beautifully. I may ruin it if I lift it." Joffrey snorted in amusement, satisfied to see his uncle so nervous. "Ruin it? Her hair is once big braid; you can lift it with one hand." Tyrion still didn't move. He had promised himself to never let anyone hurt his wife, physically nor mentally. It shocked him when Lelani acted as the king requested. She stood up from the chair, took one step backwards -too far away for him to swing his sword at her- and lifted her hair. She held it up so everyone could see before wrapping it around her neck and went back to beside her husband. Joffrey went back to his seat after asking what he should name his gift, and then it was done. They could leave, for now, before the wedding were to start.

* * *

Tyrion felt himself depressed as he met his wife in his chamber. Before getting to the door, a hand grabbed his arm. Shae wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted her to just disappear, promising to give her more gold if she left. Shae left him, but not the town.

Inside the chamber, he found Lelani sitting on the bed, touching her hair while humming on a calm melody. She had not noticed Tyrion's enter, not before hearing his curse. She jumped startled, quickly getting to her feet. "You're so fucking beautiful." Tyrion couldn't resist the compliment. He never said nice thing about her looks when they were younger, but now that they are married and he knows she loves him, it became easier for him. She smirked while walking to him. She picked her husband up and threw him on the bed, quickly straddling him.

"You're quite good looking when we're in this position, my husband." He grunted, waiting for her to kiss him. She didn't however, only looking into his eyes, waiting for his reply. When she received none, she spoke more. "I take my words back. You're always handsome." She pressed her lips into his, not hesitating to touch him. Tyrion didn't say no to his wife's affection.

* * *

Lelani didn't bother concentrating as the king married. She hated the boy, and felt herself shiver by the thought that she almost became his queen. Afterwards came the party, it being boring as well. Lelani and Tyrion sat close together, hands connected on the table. She would sometimes offer him food from her fingers and Tyrion would receive a kiss if he ate it. Sansa sat beside her sister at the end of the table, glancing at the two with envy eyes. She wished she could marry the one she loved. She wanted to find a man whom loved her for who she was; someone gentle, kind, with warm words, and sweet touches.

As everyone ate and drank, Joffrey stood up with a smirk, saying loudly. "There's been too much amusement here today. A royal wedding is not an amusement. A royal wedding is history. The time has come for all of us to contemplate our history." Out came five dwarfs, all of them dressed to represent their role. King Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy.

Lelani felt Tyrion's hand tighten around hers, his body tensing up. It did not compete with her own anger. If she could choose, she would hit the king with all her might. Unfortunately, the consequence would be death, which she did not wish to meet too soon. All the couple could do was watch, watch as Joffrey's dwarf beat all of the others up, and listen to the kings' pathetic laugher as he glanced at his uncle at times. After dwarf Joffrey 'killed' them all, he picked up the Stark helmet and started fucking on it. Lelani grimaced on the little man, disgusted with his acting. Tyrion must have sensed her anger and he quickly started stroking his thumb on her hand, squeezing it a little to let her know he felt alright. She furrowed her brows as she looked down at him, not believing how calm he could be. Tyrion, however, weren't calm. He didn't like what he saw, but there was nothing he could do.

She wanted nothing more than beat the king as he spoke. "Well fought. Here you are." He lifted a purse with coins. "Champion's purse. Though you're not the champion yet, are you? A true champion defeats all the challengers. Surely there are others out there who still dare to challenge my reign." Joffrey glanced around until his eyes fell on Tyrion. The dwarf tensed even more. "Uncle. How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume."

Lelani couldn't take it anymore. She snapped at that moment. Before her husband got to reply, she stood up with her sweetest smile. "My king, if I may." She said with a bow, before walking around the table not bothering to receive and answer. She went straight to the Joffrey dwarf, lifted her leg and kicked him straight in the face. She could hear the little man's nose break. Everyone stare shocked at her, not believing the usually gentle and kind Lelani would do something like that. She didn't stop there however. She did the opposite of the dwarf, placing it on her head, made growling noses while showing her bicept. People started to laugh at her action, until she threw the helmet on the ground, bowed the the king and went back to her seat.

The king had no words for a while. He sat back for a while, until coming to the conclusion in his head that Tyrion weren't humiliated enough. He asked again, if the husband wanted to fight, which Tyrion declined.

"One taste of combat was enough for me, Your Grace." He told with a small smile, clearly faking it. "I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful, though. This one-." He pointed to the Joffrey dwarf laying on the ground with a bleeding nose while groaning painfully. "-is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night."

It seemed Joffrey had had enough. He went to his feet with cup in hand, walked to Tyrion and emptied his win on the dwarfs head. Lelani gasped in surprise before quickly drying his face with her hand. She touched his hair softly, quickly kissing his cheek, hoping he wouldn't explode in front of all the people. She had fooled around enough for the couple.

Fortunately, Tyrion stayed as calm as ever, just saying it was a shame the wine spilled. Thankfully, Margaery stepped in, saying it was time for her father's toast. Joffrey went back to her, but it didn't stop him from tormenting his uncle. He demanded the dwarf to be his cup bearer, wanting wine. Tyrion did as he asked and went to get his cup. Joffrey, as the little fucker he was, let his cup fall to the ground before kicking it away, wanting his uncle to crawl on the ground. Tyrion went under the table, glancing around until his eyes fell on the cup merely feet away from him being picked up. He came back up, watching as Lelani gave Sansa a quick kiss on the cheek and a whispering praise before his wife gave him the cup Sansa had picked up.

"What good is an empty cup?" The king said when Tyrion reached it to him. He sighted in annoyance while filling the cup, then finally Joffrey accepted it, but he still wasn't satisfied. "Kneel." He told Tyrion, but he didn't do it. "Kneel before your king." Tyrion had his feet placed on the ground, showing no attempt of moving them. " _Kneel!"_ Tyrion held his face hard as he waited for Joffrey to give up.

He let out a relieved breath when the new Queen flew to her feet while yelling. "The pie!" Everyone started clapping as the servants came to sight, carrying a gigantic pie.

Sansa leaned forward and whispered to her sister. "Can we leave?"

Lelani sighted as he glanced at Joffrey before answering. "Probably not, but let's try. Tyrion, Sansa wants to leave." The dwarf nodded as he followed the two ladies, hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately, before they had the chance to disappear, Joffrey called for his uncle saying he couldn't leave since he were the kings cup bearer. Tyrion quickly filled the kings cup before going back to his wife and sister-in-law.

"Please my king, Lady Sansa is most tired."

"No." Joffrey coughed before trying to continue. "No, you'll wait here-." He coughed even more, taking another slurp from his cup, which only made him cough even more.

The king fell to the ground, continuing to cough as Cersei and Jamie came to his rescue. Everyone thought he was choking on the food, but when the blood poured out of his eyes and nose, those who saw it immediately understood that it was poison. Cersei accused Tyrion there and then. Yelling at the guards to arrest him. At the same time, a man appeared behind Sansa, telling her to follow him or she would never be able to leave the town. "Go." Lelani said. "Sansa leave, get away from here. Please, leave. I love you, but you must leave." Sansa quickly hugged her sister, whispering back her love before running off with the man only she knew.

Lelani ran to her husband, pushing away any guard whom tried to stop her. The last guard she kicked the jewelry before kneeling to hug her husband. "I didn't do it, Lelani. I would never." He whispered to her.

"I know, my husband. I know. I love you Tyrion. With all my heart, and I believe you." Before they had the chance to exchange more words, Lelani were thorn from her husband as the dwarf were escorted to the dungeons. She screamed after him, forcing the guards to release their grip on her. When Tyrion disappeared from her sight was when she calmed down.

* * *

She didn't move. Lelani refused to leave like all the other guests did. She stood her place, watched as Joffrey were lifted away with his crying mother and brother beside him. She let no tears fill her eyes. Not there, in public. She refused to cry before laying in her husband arms again.

Tywin slowly stepped beside her, looking around to see if anyone were near. "I will assume by your shock and actions earlier that you had nothing to do with this." She nodded, not looking at her father-in-law. "I didn't know. Poisoned? On his own wedding day? I weren't fond of the boy but even I think it's cruel."

"At least he hasn't been cruel to you, lady Lelani." Lelani snorted, glancing at the man beside her.

"Do you honestly believe that Tyrion murdered the king?" Tywin shook his head, knowing his son would never do something like that. However, the old man wanted to give Tyrion a lesson.

"I hoped you would be with child."

"I hoped the same."

Silence flew in the air as Tywin thought.

"I will allow you to visit Tyrion in the dungeons. Make sure to give me an heir while his head still stick to the rest of his short body."

Lelani widened her eyes at his words. She felt happy to be able to see Tyrion, but sad that he were accused of something he didn't do.

She waited until Tywin left before going back to her chamber. With still no tears on her cheeks, she stayed awake that night.


	13. Chapter 13

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 13.

 **el mano:** **Thank you for your comment and opinion, I love knowing what my readers think, good and bad.**

 **I do not believe either that I could love someone after going through a lot of pain (like Lelani & Tyrion) but I am an extremely emotional person whom get easily offended and cry over the stupidest thing :P which the couple of the story do not. They're stronger and smarter (than me at least) but of course do mistakes; than can be healed. **

**However, I think Lelani and Tyrion are hanging onto to each other because they have no one else to depend on. The both know that without the other, they wouldn't be able to live since they then would have no one to love nor anyone that loved them. Lelani have lost her whole family and she is afraid of losing Tyrion; therefore, she is very passion towards him, more than when they were younger. As for Tyrion, Lelani is the only person he knows that really cares about him and has ever shown him affection, even as friends. He fears she will stop loving him and tries his best not to screw what they have up.**

 **I also want you to remember that I have never been with someone myself (poor virgin me) so I do not fully know what love means, and how much it can hurt. I will however, try my best to make this story realistic and believable, and I appreciate any critic thrown at me, no matter how harsh it can be. Thank you again, for reviewing and sorry for the long answer.**

 **Thank you all for fav/follow or review.**

* * *

Tyrion groaned as he sat up from the hard bed. He had not slept one second through the night, finding the cold, dark dungeon uncomfortable. He rubbed his neck, trying to ease the pain from not having any pillow.

He missed his wife, even if it had just been a day. He missed hearing her voice and laugher, seeing her smile and sparkling blue eyes. He could not help himself, however, to wonder why she had not come to him yet. He couldn't think of anything she would be busy with or keep her away from him.

He imagined his past with Lelani. She had come to him when they first met. She had befriended him first and she had taken the first step to something more than friends. She had always defended him, helped him whenever he needed it and he had done the same back.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, if her feelings were really real; or if she was just another Shae. Wondering about this some time, he came to the conclusion that she could not have lied half her life. No person would be so cruel and sick in the head to pretend to be in love with someone for over ten years. No, what they had were real; real love and real passion.

A knock to the door drew him from his mind, listening as the guard announced he had a visitor. _"Finally!"_ He thought as Lelani came in with a smile. She had a basket in her hand and Tyrion could smell the odor of food ooze from it. Licking his lips, he immediately accepted it when she reached it out. Tearing a pig piece of chicken, he hummed in joy while his wife sat down beside him. Cheeks full of food, she bend down and kissed him softly, a sign of missing him.

Sighting happily, Lelani said no words as she watched her husband eat, knowing he hadn't had any food since the wedding, which was over a day ago. Rummaging in the basket, she pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring it over in a cup before giving it to Tyrion. He almost drank it all in one go, not believing how much he missed the taste. Almost as much as he had missed his wife.

"Thank you." He finally said, happy to finally have someone to talk to and happy it was his wife. Lelani kissed him again, this one filled with more passion and love.

"I brought a few books as well, that you can read when I'm not here." Smiling, he accepted them only to find out it was his favorite books. "I remember us reading these when we were younger." With a nod, Tyrion opened the one about dragons and inside –on the first page- stood his and Lelani's handwriting from the first time they read it.

 _This fantastic book belongs to Tyrion Lannister & Lelani Stark. You may read it, but make sure to give it back when done. Thank you. _

"How old were we? 9?"

"I think I had just turned 10."

With a sound of agreement, Lelani laid her head on her husband's shoulder, taking in his smell of wine and sun.

Silence flew over them as the married couple enjoyed just having the company of the other. In the end, Tyrion the -not-being-able-to-shut-up dwarf- opened his mouth and blurred out.

"I didn't do it." Lelani lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his eyes and Tyrion could see in them that she believed him. Kissing his lips again, she answered in a whisper.

"I know, Tyrion. Of course you didn't do it. How stupid people are to believe such lies. But that doesn't change the fact that everyone else thinks you did and that you could die because of it. I can't let that happen." Continuing to murmur to herself, Lelani didn't see the glimpse of tears in Tyrion's eyes. He threw his arms around her waist, burying his face into her lap as a few tears fell from him. Blinking in shock, Lelani softly touched his hair, trying to soothe him. Soundlessly, he cried against his wife while she comforted him until no more tears appeared. Lelani dried his wet cheeks, kissing wherever her fingers touched. They found comfort in each other's company for hours; both nervous and sad over what may come in the future.

"I must go soon."

Long time had passed before any of them spoke, and when Lelani did, it weren't pleasant words. Tyrion didn't want to let go when she rose to her feet, but he had to. He couldn't keep her in the dungeon with him. With kisses and lovely words exchanged, they parted ways against their will, like many times before.

* * *

Lelani held her head high as she went to the old Queen, Cersei having asked for her. As she knocked on the door, a soft 'enter' were told and so she did.

"Ah, Lelani dear. Sit down girl, sit down."

Raising a brown, Lelani did as her sister-in-law told and sat down on the chair opposite of her. Cersei smiled at the wife, showing off her nice looking teeth as she spoke next.

"I have asked you to come here to tell me the truth about my brother. About him murdering my son."

Lelani weren't surprised. When seeing how the old queen had sobbed and how the sadness turned to anger; the wife knew that Cersei would do everything in her might to kill the man she thought did it.

Unfortunately, it had to be her husband, and for obvious reasons she didn't want him dead, and therefore defended him when needed, which were now.

"Yes? What do you want to know? What potion? How he got it? When he did it? How long he planned it? Why he chose the wedding day? Why and how Sansa escaped while your son were chocking on his own blood? If she was part of it? Whom helped her escape?"

Shutting her mouth, Lelani waited to see if Cersei had anything to say. The old queen didn't however, do anything than smirk at her.

"I apologize, my lady, but I cannot answer your questions because there is nothing to answer. Tyrion is innocent; I have nothing more to tell you." Getting to her feet, Lelani went out the door and as she turned to close it, Cersei spoke.

"That dress look a little tight on you, don't you think? Maybe you should cut down on the meat."

Lelani smiled at the old queen, not even batting her eyelids when hearing the comment. Oh, she were going to tease the blonde-haired woman again, like those years back in Winterfell.

"Oh no, it's not he food dear sister. It's your brother's seed that's filled my stomach since we fuck so much." Bowing her head, the wife grinned at a stunned looking Cersei before closing the door, storming down the corridor to prepare to visit her husband.

This time he welcomed her with a smile and he was the one kissing her first. "I talked to your sister before coming here." Groaning, Tyrion told he didn't want to hear about his sister's idiocy while eating. Therefore, Lelani waited until he was done before speaking of Cersei's comment.

Resting a hand against her stomach, she told him. "You sister said –when I was about to leave- that my dress is tight on me. What do you think?" Looking his wife up and down, Tyrion grinned as he answered.

"I think you look beautiful."

"For fucks sake Tyrion, answer my question."

He laughed, really looking at her this time. Tyrion let his eyes linger on her stomach and noticed that the dress did tighten around it. His smile faded as he met his wife's eyes. Tyrion weren't a stupid man, he could easily guess what that sign meant. He swallowed hard before asking.

"Are-Are you sure?" When Lelani shook her head, he took in a deep breath, waiting for her explanation.

"I haven't bled this moon, but it have happened before. My bleeding is unpredictable. First time I had it, two moons passed before I had it again. So it could be nothing at all; just that I've eaten too much since this is one of my tight dresses."

Tyrion nodded his head, slowly easing his hand over to take his wife's. She didn't refuse, and he brought her knuckle up to his face to kiss it softly. "We'll have to wait and see my dwarf. One thing is for sure; we should only think about your trial. I do not think I will be able to parent a child without my husband."

Nodding in agreement, Tyrion pulled Lelani down to rest his forehead against hers and started to hum a lovely melody. Lelani quickly recognized it, humming alongside him. It was a song they had sung many times in their younger years; a song about a beautiful woman and an ugly beast falling in love.

"What did you tell my sister?" Leaning a little back, Lelani looked at her husband with a raised brow.

"What did I tell?"

"When she said your dress was tight. I do hope you didn't say the truth."

Tyrion knew this was going to be good when his wife started giggling. She held a hand in front of her face, trying to restrain the laugher.

"I did in some way tell her the truth. I said it was your semen filling my stomach since we fuck so much." Tyrion broke into laugher, giving his wife a few quick kisses as the two laughed together.

"I wish I could see my sister face. You are one marvelous woman, do you know that?"

Grinning widely, Lelani bend down and kissed his nose, answering. "You could remind me more often." Tyrion kissed her then, which turned into something more. It weren't really comfortable making love on a stone floor, but Lelani made sure to be on top. Groaning and moaning, Tyrion told her that it would be strange if he didn't impregnate her now, before spilling inside her.

She forgot to tell him next day about the morning sicknesses, and only used loose dresses the following weeks. Tyrion did notice her unusual behavior; how she wanted to make more love than normal and she'd sing or hum afterwards, which she never used to do. He thought not much about it, just thinking it was her way of soothing her nerves since the trial became closer. How wrong he could be.

* * *

 ***happy screaming* you knew it would happen soon! You all bloody knew it! Goddamn I've waited for this since I started the story!**

 **Let me know what you lot think. Loooove comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 14.

Thanks to you all for fav/follow and review.

Reminder that i love comments; good and bad! 

* * *

Pacing around in the dungeon, Tyrion watched his wife stress herself. He didn't blame her, it was only minutes before his trial, and he did feel himself grow restless every second. It didn't help watching her walking around before him, mumbling to herself.

"Seven hells Lelani, sit down! You're making me nervous."

She froze on the spot, but didn't sit down. He sighted loudly as he got to his feet, gently guiding his wife to sit down on the bench. She sighted loudly, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. "I'm sorry." She apologized, before leaning down to give him a kiss. Tyrion took ahold of her hand, stroking his thump over it as he leaned against her.

"What if we lose?" Lelani just suddenly blurred out, her eyes widening by the thought. "What if you're send to the Wall Tyrion? Oh dear, I would-I would-."

"Come with me?"

He raised a brow at her, chuckling slightly when she nodded her head. "I'd take the black with you." She hissed in frustration when Tyrion laughed some more. "Listen to me! I would do it. I'd see Jon again and that's great and I'd-."

"Lelani, stop with your babbling. You can't go to the Wall, it's for men -I wouldn't let you either. What if some of the men decided that they wanted you, huh? I bet they would kill me just to see your tits. No, don't try to argue! If I have to take the black, then I have to, but I won't take you with me. Nothing more to discuss."

He looked up to meet her eyes and giggled when seeing her pout.

"Stop that. I've said it before, it weakens me." Lelani kissed him again before resting her head against his.

"You're allowed to take jewelry with you to the Wall, right?" Tyrion furrowed his brows, asking what use he would have of jewelry there. "To remember me." Taking his hand in hers, she touched the red ring he wore, reminding him whom had given it to him.

"I've never taken it off since you gave it to me –except bathing of course." She giggled, kissing his forehead softly as she replied she knew.

The door flew open, the guard saying it was time as he stepped inside to put cuffs on the dwarf's hands. He kissed his wife one last time before being escorted out.

Lelani found her seat by the rows, sitting as close as possible. If the judge asked her to witness, she would, telling the truth of how her husband is innocent.

In silence, Tyrion was brought to the front, seated in the box where the accused were to be placed. Beside him laid the witness box and before him sat the judges. Tommen Lannister, the new king, excused himself, announcing that his Hand, Tywin, were to be the judge along with Oberyn Martell and Lord Mace Tyrell at his side.

"Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide." Lelani could see in her father-in-law's eyes that he enjoyed this more than he should. Leaning against the Iron Throne, he asked.

"Did you kill King Joffrey?" She –of course- knew the answer Tyrion would give before he said it.

"No."

"Did your wife, the Lady Lelani?"

"Definitely not."

"What about her sister, Lady Sansa?"

"Not that I know of."

"How would you say he died, then?"

"Choked on his pigeon pie."

"So you would blame the bakers?"

"Or the pigeons. Just leave me out of it."

Lelani did her best to hold back a snicker. She couldn't help a smile though and hid it behind her hand as she pretended to scratch her nose. She should have known Tyrion would joke about it, his best way of getting out of trouble. He had done it since they were children, often blaming her whenever they did something wrong. Once the two of them had smeared jelly all over Catelyn's new dress, only to say he had accidentally dropped it on the dress. Catelyn obviously didn't believe them, since they couldn't answer why he would go inside her room with a jar of jelly. Lelani were pulled out of her thoughts as Tywin announced the first witness to step forwards.

Tyrion interfered with the witness however, earning a scolding from Tywin that he weren't to speak if not spoken to first.

Then it was Maester Pycelle turn, explaining how Tyrion had stolen the potion that killed Joffrey, and that Sansa was involved because of the neckless she had worn bore the potion.

"I believe Lady Lelani, Tyrion's wife, refused to take part in the plan; therefore he went to her sister instead since he knew Lady Sansa would accept. They must have spent a lot of time planning together and I believe he used his wife so no one would be suspicious of them."

When the Maester went back to his seat, Lelani lifted her brow as his eyes met hers. He hurried faster to his seat then.

"I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is paid."

The wife almost groaned in boredom as Cersei spoke. A few questions were asked that she answered, until Varys stepped inside the witness box, telling about a few words Tyrion had said to him. "Perhaps his marriage to Lelani Stark had made him more sympathetic to the northern cause." People murmured to each other as Varys left the box, going to his seat after answering a question Tyrion had for him. Lelani understood why he asked. He had considered Varys a close friend and here the same man witnessed against him.

"May the next witness step forward."

Jamie motioned Lelani to stand up, and she did so slowly. She went to Tyrion, kissing his cheek, before going to the box.

"Your name and relation to the accused." Lelani raised a brow with an amused look, finding the command odd since probably everyone knew her name and marriage to Tyrion.

"I'm Lelani Lannister, previous name being Lelani Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark and heir to Winterfell. I am married to Tyrion Lannister, the accused of murdering King Joffrey with potion." Tywin nodded, finding the answer acceptable.

 _Better than all the other._ Tyrion thought as he felt a sting of pride for his wife. She spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear, using her steady and soft voice.

"Do you have prof against the accusation?"

"I have my own voice like everyone else expect Maester Pycelle."

Tywin leaned back in his seat, signing with his hand for her to begin.

"I will speak of my sister's neckless. As Maester informed us all, it was found with the King's Fool, Dontos Hollard. Now, I ask, why did he have the neckless? My sister may be young, but she is not a fool. She would not leave the murder rescores when she could take it with her. I believe he forced it off her, took it from her…however, he have absolutely no reason to do that. What use did he have of a jewel, a King's Fool?" Lelani felt adrenalin fill her body as she spoke. Slowly, she stepped from the witness box, staring to pace in front of the judge as she continued speaking.

"To be blunt, my judge, -like everyone else have been- I believe the neckless was given to her in a friendly gesture, her not knowing about the potion in it." Tywin cut her off with a question.

"Was it Tyrion whom gave it to her?" Lelani shook her head with a polite smile.

"I believe the one presenting my sister with a deadly neckless was the one we found it on."

Lelani realized then, by the look everyone around her, that she enjoyed this just as much as Tywin. The excited feeling of everyone looking at her, everyone listening to her, everyone paying their full attention to just her as she walked around in a slow pace.

"Why do you believe this, Lady Lelani?" Her eyes shot to Mace Tyrell.

"Why else would he have the neckless? He must have given it to her as a present, then when the job was done, wanted it back so that Sansa couldn't tell on him. I also believe the reason Sansa escaped was from fear that anyone would blame her -like you're blaming Tyrion now- since the Fool had explained to her what he had done when trying to take it back."

Everyone seemed so focused at her words that they snapped out of it by blinking more than once as Tywin spoke.

"It seems you have thought about this a lot, Lady Lelani."

"Well, you can't blame me tough-." Turning her head, she looked at her husband with both eyes and smile soft "-He's my husband after all, and I love him. It's obvious that I'll to anything for him."

"Even kill?"

Her eyes went back to Tywin, accepting the challenge he showed with his eyes.

"I'm quite sure my husband would never ask such of me."

"But _if_ he did."

Lelani smirked, showing her white teeth as she answered.

"I don't live my life thinking about If-s."

Tyrion smiled then. She had done just that in the dungeon; thinking about If-s.

" _What if you lose? What if you are forced to take the black? What if they kill you? What if you are taken as a slave? What if they cut of your cock? What if they include me? What if they execute me as well? What if they break off our marriage? What if they force me to remarry if you lose?"_

Tywin stare at Lelani for a good while, she not averting her eyes. In the end, he declared an hour's break to proceed all the information.

Lelani went to her husband, sitting beside him in the box. He couldn't stop touching and kissing her, telling how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. His wife had stood up to him. The only person who have always helped her.

"Lady Lelani." She looked up, seeing Jamie waving her over. "If you could follow me." She kissed her husband one last time before going with her brother-in-law. He went to Tywin's chamber, trying to reason with him to not kill Tyrion.

"I'm a Kingsguard, forbidden by oath to carry on the family line."

Tywin seemed done with the conversation, answering. "I'm well aware of your oath." But Jamie quickly cut in, continuing to reason.

"What happens to your name? Who carries the lion banner into future battles? Your nephews? Lancel Lannister? Others whose names I don't even remember?"

"What happens to my dynasty if I spare the life of my grandson's killer?"

"It survives through me." Lelani widened her eyes, as Jamie seemed determined about his words.

"I'll leave the Kingsguard. I'll take my place as your son and heir if you let Tyrion live."

"Done." The two youngest narrowed their eyes by how unhesitant Tywin were.

"When the testimony's concluded and a guilty verdict rendered, Tyrion will be given the chance to speak. He'll plead for mercy. I'll allow him to join the Night's Watch. In three days' time, he'll depart for Castle Black and live out his day sat the Wall. You'll remove your white cloak immediately. You will leave King's Landing to assume your rightful place at Casterly Rock. You will marry a suitable woman and father children named Lannister. And you'll never turn your back on your family again."

Jamie nodded in agreement, before leaving. Lelani turned to do the same, until Tywin called for her to stay.

"Yes Lord Tywin?" She asked, turning back to look at him, watching as he got to his feet and stepped closer to her.

"I have an option for you, Lady Lelani." Raising a brow, she gestured with her hand for him to continue. "I will not punish Tyrion in any way if…you marry me." Her eyes became huge, mouth gaping as she had no words. "I will let Tyrion loose and you will separate with him before marrying me. You will give me an heir, maybe more than one child, and I will let you and Tyrion continue being friends."

Lelani felt tears prickle her eyes, but pushed them back as she thought. That fucker had found her weakness; Tyrion. Of course she'll marry him, if it can help her husband. Swallowing hard, Lelani nodded before storming out the door.

Tyrion smiled as she entered –proud of his intelligent wife- but it disappeared when he noticed her blank eyes. She accepted the hand he reached out, giving it a squeeze, before going to her seat.

How could she possibly tell Tyrion she were to marry his father?


	15. Chapter 15

You're perfect to me.

Chapter 15.

Tyrion Lannister x reader.

 **arasanmezhil70: Thank you for your comment.** **I'm not quite sure she'll betray him, but he may feel hurt or sad by the news. I think Tyrion will feel betrayed by his father, since Tywin know he's been in love with Lelani for a long time, but he'll also grow a small grudge against Lelani since he then knows she's willing to marry someone else than him. I will probably leave out the part where Lelani says she's going to marry Tywin to spare her husband. She'll just: 'I'm marrying your father' or something without telling the real reason. But I will already spoil to you that there will be a happy ending.**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow or review. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Lelani couldn't think about anything else than Tywin's words. It made her grow sick thinking about marrying that old man, having his children. She didn't want that; she only wanted Tyrion. She had always dreamed about having his children and how she would adore them. Why did things always have to go downwards when she was happy? Only a few months happily married, and now Tyrion were accused of murder and the only way to get him out of it is if she marries his father.

With a sniffle, Lelani remembered where she was and what was happening. Looking up, she realized Tyrion had been looking at her and as she met his gaze, he raised a brow. Lelani shook her head with a gentle smile, assuring him there was nothing wrong -which of course was a lie.

"The crown may call its next witness."

Lelani felt herself suck in a deep breath and held it as Shae came walking in through the doors. Her eyes flew to her husband, whom looked just as shocked as she. Walking down the corridor, Shae made sure to give Lelani a smug smile before raising her chin as she went to the witness box.

"State your name."

"Shae."

"Do you swear by all the gods that your testimony will be true and honest?"

"I swear it."

"Do you know this man?"

Yes. Tyrion Lannister."

"How do you know him?"

"I was handmaiden to his wife's sister-Lady Sansa."

"This man stands accused of murdering King Joffrey. What do you know of this?"

"I know that he's guilty."

Lelani felt her blood boil with anger. She had never felt so much hatred towards a person as she felt for Shae now. Tyrion had it differently. He felt hurt and betrayed. When he had spent time with the woman, he had enjoyed it –like he always did with whores- but then his feelings for Lelani became stronger. In the beginning, he used Shae as a distraction from Lelani, but after a while, he understood that no one could replace his wife. No one could take her place and he could never love someone as he loved her.

"He and Sansa planned it together."

It had surprised Lelani at first, when they accused Sansa as well and she had actually doubted her sister a few days. Now Lelani knew she was innocent just by looking at Shae's face when she glances at Tyrion. Lelani could almost see the words 'revenge' written on her forehead.

"He stole poison from the Grand Maester's chamber to put in Joffrey's wine."

"How could you possibly know all this? Why would he reveal such plans to his sister-in-law's maid?"

Lelani closed her eyes as a loud and heavy sight followed. She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to hear it.

"I wasn't just her maid. I was his whore."

"I beg your pardon? You said you were his..."

"His whore."

"How did you come to be in his service?"

"He stole me. I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army. But when Tyrion arrived at the camp, he sent one of his cutthroats into our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. 'You belong to me now,' he said. 'I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world.'"

Lelani gently rose to her feet. She gave Tyrion one last look, whom didn't have eyes on her, before rushing out the door discreetly. She went to her chamber and sat down, not moving for a good hour. Not until Jamie came knocking on the door.

"Good to see you, Jamie. Thank you for bringing me to Tywin and ruining my life." The oldest Lannister furrowed his brows as he sat down opposite of her, resting his fake-hand on the table. Then he suddenly realized something and quickly asked what his father had done.

"He asked me to marry him. If I did, he promised to spare Tyrion."

Finally –since her mother's death- Lelani let the tears fall. She sat there, with her brother-in-law, and cried her eyes out. Jamie didn't know what to do. Whenever Cersei cried, he would just touch her gently and shh at her. He knew if he touched Lelani as he did Cersei, it would get awkward and weird. So he sat there, waiting for her to quiet down.

Lelani dried her cheeks while sniffling, going to her feet to wash her face.

"Tyrion asked for you. He needs your support."

Lelani chuckled. "Oh does he now? Strange he hasn't gone running to that whore of his."

Jamie felt his mind go blank again. He didn't know how to react or what to say. He went to the door; spoke over his shoulder about going to Tyrion before rushing out.

It didn't take long until Lelani had another visitor. Varys didn't even knock. He opened the door, looked around to make sure she was in the room and smiled when spotting her with a book in her hands.

"Lelani dear, how are you feeling?" Lelani grunted at the question. She closed the book loudly before meeting the bald man's eyes.

"What do you want Varys? To tell me to go see Tyrion…oh wait, you don't really care since you witnessed against him."

Varys sat down on the same seat Jamie had been on, hands on his lap and eyes on Lelani.

"I'm not going to tell you to do anything. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm just fine, thank you. Now, leave."

Varys didn't move. He stare at her for a moment, before telling.

"He demanded a trial by combat."

"What, really?"

She flew to her feet, starting to pace around in the room, mumbling to herself.

"That idiot of a husband. Oh dear god, what if he loses? Seven hells."

It shocked Varys to see the usually strong woman break to pieces in front of him. She looked so scared, worried, and sad.

"I have to see him." She finally said, storming to the door. She didn't care if Varys still were in the room, she didn't care if he tried stopping her. Lelani rushed to the dungeons, almost yelling at the guard to let her inside.

She found Tyrion on the bed, one of the books she had brought him on his lap. When he met her eyes, she watched as his face –before filled with sadness- now showed love. He let the book fall to the ground, opening his arms and Lelani ran into them. She cried once more, this time receiving the comfort she needed. Tyrion kissed his wife's head, stroked her back tenderly and whispered soft words. Lelani sobbed out 'I love you' before kissing Tyrion's lips gently.

After pouring her feelings out, it didn't take long until she fell asleep in his arms. Lelani –like Tyrion- had not slept well the night before. Now, safe in her husband arms, Lelani mumbled her love in her sleep. Tyrion couldn't help but smile while watching his sweet wife.

Lelani didn't wake up until the next day. She awoke by the feeling of something hard press up against her back. She had felt that many times before, and smirked sheepishly.

She rubbed her arse slowly against Tyrion's erection, having learned a long time ago that he often woke up hard. She eased her hand to it, stroking over his clothes. Tyrion groaned softly in his sleep, moving to lay on his back. Lelani had a twinkle in her eyes as an idea popped in her mind. She slipped out of the bed and quickly undressed. Going back to the bed, Lelani straddled her husband hips, carefully removing his breeches. Tyrion moan deep in his throat when his cock sprung free and Lelani could see his arm search for her body.

She moved over his cock and started rubbing against it without entering. Lelani grinned when seeing Tyrion squirm under her, knowing it was the pleasure. Her name fell from his lips when his wife bend forward, flickering her tongue over his nipple. Lelani usually only touched his chest in the after-sex period, while they chat lovingly together with gentle touches. She lifted her hip while using a hand to position his cock, before slamming down on it, entering in one motion.

Tyrion jolted awake. He blinked a few time before rubbing his eyes, groaning out how good he slept.

"How did you sleep, Le-." His question faded when he saw his wife. Beautiful as she was, sitting on his lap with one hand squeezing her breast and the other rubbing her clit. She moaned softly at Tyrion's face. He scanned her delicious naked body, feeling her hot wet muscles around his cock.

"Fuck Lelani."

She smiled crookedly, moving her hips in slow circles as she answered.

"Yes…Fuck me."

Tyrion flew his hands on her hips, forcing her up a little before pulling her back down. She moaned, her head falling back as Tyrion continued moving her how he wanted. It was slow and tenderly, until Lelani felt the need of more.

She took ahold of Tyrion's hands, laying them on her breasts. Tyrion flew upwards so he was sitting, attacked one of her breasts with his mouth. He moved the free hand to her slit, rubbing on the center of nerves. Lelani buried one of her hands into his hair, the other resting on his shoulder, and she moved. Tyrion moaned around her nipple, loving how she touched his hair and how loud she was. He rubbed faster and harder on her clit, knowing it were soon for her.

Lelani pushed her husband's shoulders, making him lay down again. She leaned a little forward, pounding on top of him with her hands supporting her on Tyrion's stomach. Tyrion quickly rubbed her clit again and it didn't take long until she screamed in pleasure, her head falling back. Tyrion groaned as she tightened around him, making him spill into her with a moan.

Lelani fell limp over him, her nose touching his ear. Tyrion crept his arms around his wife, embracing her while trying to catch his breath.

"Seven hells." He cursed, hearing her giggle. "Love you my wife."

She moved off him, laying with her head on his shoulder, still having his arms around her. "And I you, my husband." Tyrion kissed her nose softly, closing his eyes while smiling in joy.

He had missed waking up to his wife next to him (in this case –on top of him.) He hoped this would happen many more times after this.

* * *

 **Aaah yes, it's been a long time since I wrote a smut. Hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 16.

Lelani had her eyes closed, head on her husband's lap, while listening to his warm voice read aloud from a book. It was called _Poison in a cup_ , telling about a woman killing her lover with poison for making her pregnant before marriage, only to have her father accused of it. Tyrion grunted in amusement when it turned out she weren't pregnant at all, only making it up as an excuse so it would be easier to make it look like her father had killed him. "This is one crazy woman. Promise you won't turn out like her." Lelani smirked up at him, opening her eyes before answering.

"I promise I won't kill you when you make me pregnant."

Tyrion smiled, noticing how she said 'when' and not 'if'. "I may have already done it you know? Made you pregnant."

Lelani raised a brow with a kind smile, slowly moving her hand to her stomach, stroking gently over it. "That is indeed true. What will you do if you have?"

"I will love you, and the child, until the day I die."

Lelani was silence for a moment, before answering bitterly.

"Which may be next week."

Tyrion groaned in frustration, shutting the book before laying it beside him. Lelani sat up, leaning against the wall like he did.

"There is no use still being angry with me. I've already told you why I chose a trial by combat. It's a bigger chance for me to win there than having my father decide my fate. I would have to take the Black if I didn't do what I did."

"You told me before the trial that if you had to take the Black, you just had to, but you wouldn't take me with you. Why has it changed?"

Tyrion massaged his temple, sighting loudly through his nose. He heard his wife huff, looking up to see her having her arms crossed, eyes everywhere else than on him.

"I realized when Shae witnessed and after noticing that you had left that I couldn't live without you." Slowly, but with eyes still hard, she moved them to meet her husbands'. "You're my wife, my dear beautiful wife. I'd rather chose to die with you one my side than live without you."

"That's stupid. You'd rather die and leave me behind in this _wonderful_ world than live somewhere I'm not? You'd rather take away my only reason of living instead of assuring me that you still exist."

"I wouldn't be able to see you at the Wall-."

"And I wouldn't be able to see you either way, so maybe the living choice is better!"

Tyrion quickly shut up, sighting once more before. He rose to his feet, pacing left to right with a frown on his face. He froze suddenly, snapping his head at his wife –whom had been watching him- before saying.

"I love you."

"I know."

His frown remained, confused of why she hadn't said it back. He snapped out of his thoughts as the dungeon door opened and Jamie came trotting in, his shining armor on. He glanced between a frowning Tyrion to a sad Lelani, quickly understanding they weren't in the best mood. He guessed the reason, his eyes fixed at Lelani as he asked.

"Did you finally tell him?"

Lelani pushed her lips into a straight line, shaking her head slightly as Tyrion narrowed his eyes at both of them. Jamie blinked in surprise before rubbing his neck awkwardly. He knew Tyrion would ask questions now, and it was his fault.

"Tell me what?"

Jami laughed gawky, mumbling that he suddenly had something to attend to and spun on his heels before leaving. Lelani glared after her brother-in-law, blaming him for her miserable news. If he hadn't dragged her into Tywin's office with absolutely no reason, she wouldn't be in this situation. And it was Jamie whom almost cracked her secret, but now she had to tell Tyrion anyway.

"Tell. Me. What?" He asked once more with his jaw clenched. She could see the fury rising inside him, knowing he already had a lot on his plate. But, he wouldn't stop asking until he knew, so she told him bluntly out.

"After your trial, I won't be your wife anymore."

His eyebrows shot upwards, his mouth mumbling her words confused as if asking what she meant. Lelani nodded, fiddling nervously with her dress as she kept her eyes downwards.

"Your father asked me to marry him. I believe he will force me, either you win or not."

Lelani watched her husband look at her, before he started pacing once more. He suddenly jumped on the pile of books beside the bed, throwing them in rage. Paper flew around and Tyrion let out a loud powerful scream. He then chuckled, his shoulders shaking, turning his head to Lelani. She watched tears fill his eyes, not knowing if it was from anger or grief. She sunk to the floor, sitting on her knees in front of him. Lelani slowly took ahold of Tyrion's hand, hoping to comfort him, but he snatched it away, taking a few steps away from her.

"Get out." His shaky voice said, breath ran out and hands clenched. Lelani stare at him shocked, getting to her feet while trying to speak.

"Tyrion, please-."

"Get. Out."

"Tyrion, my dwarf. Listen to me-."

"I am not _your dwarf._ Not anymore! Never call me that again" He couldn't hide his hatred anymore. Tyrion had never been as angry as he felt now. His whole body hurt and it shook as he tried not to do anything he would regret, like hurting her. "I should have guessed, it was obvious of course." He chuckled, watching Lelani stare confused at him.

"What is?" She didn't like how his eyes loomed. They were wide and creepy, watching her with a huge grin with no happiness in.

"That you never loved me! You pretended all along for your own amusement. 'I managed to fool the dwarf and now he's in love with me.' How funny. You probably guessed I would die after this trial and moved to my father hoping for gold. You'd rather marry that old man than live a life with a dwarf. I should have known, but of course you're a good pretender, I'll give you that. So, who paid you, or maybe you did it for free, hoping I would buy everything for you, huh? You're a sick heartless woman -."

Lelani silenced him with a slap. Then another, then another, then another. The fifth one he stopped her, catching her wrist before it touched his cheek. Tyrion glared into her tearful eyes, not drying them away as he usually does. He watched them glide down her cheeks, to her chin before falling to the ground. Tyrion released her wrist, quickly removing his wedding ring and gave it to her. He then removed the second ring he wore, the red one she had given him when they were four. This one he didn't give back. He threw it to the side, watching her watch it connect with the floor.

"Get out!" He told her for the third time and this time she obeyed. Outside the door, she found Jamie with the guards, all of them with shock on their faces.

"He's all yours! Take him! Fight for him and lose! You can both rot in the Seven Hells for all I care. Fuck you both!"

Without another word exchanged, Lelani ran away; dress in hand to make it easier moving her feet. She didn't know where to go and ended up in her chamber, throwing herself on the bed. She didn't brother screaming into the pillow this time –no- she screamed the most piercing scream she had ever done before, not trying to hide it from anyone. She picked up a glass, hurling it into the wall, then a book, tearing out every page. She had never felt such rage as she did now. The world around her seemed like a blur and her will to do anything disappeared.

Lelani didn't sleep, she didn't eat, didn't read. She stayed in her chamber, not moving off the bed. Her eyelid felt heavy, but every time she closed them Tyrion's face popped up before her. She forced her eyes open, forcing back the tears as well.

Jamie visited her once, trying to apologize, but she shut the door in his face before he managed to speak a word. She locked the door after, so no one could disturb her or try to cheer her up. No one could help her now, not with this. She could only cry and hope for the best. That her ex-husband won and could talk her out of the marriage. But…he wouldn't do it. He thought she wanted to marry Tywin, that she didn't love him.

She rested a hand on her stomach, wishing it were a child there. She couldn't marry Tywin while carrying Tyrion's child. There was nothing Lelani wished more in this moment than a child. She had always wanted children, but the thought of marrying always brought her wish away. It wasn't until marrying Tyrion that she honestly wanted them. The thought of carrying his children gave her happy shivers.

But now…it couldn't happen. If she didn't already carry one, that is…

* * *

 **Aaaalright people! Sorry for the long wait and this shitty chapter. School just started and I've just moved into my new flat, so I've just had a lot to do. Sorry for this short chapter, I don't particularly like it, but it'll get better soon (I hope.) Please be patient with me. Hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for fav/follow and review. Do tell me if there is something you dislike or like, I love comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 17.

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy since school started, hope you can forgive me. Now, the story is starting to get a little interesting. This chapter is a little longer, hope it's not a problem.**

 **Thank you all for fav/follow and review. I appreciate it. :)**

* * *

He felt nothing…but emptiness, coldness, heartless, loneliness. How could this happen? The woman he loved, the woman he had always loved, marrying someone else. And his father of all people. Why? Why did these gruesome actions always happen to him?

Firstly, he was born a dwarf, therefore never being loved by his family. Then he killed his mother when birthing him, another reason to be hated. He fell in love with a woman he knew he couldn't have; even when she loved him back. Then–in hope of getting over his first love- married a whore, only to have his father deny it. Tyrion then fucked his best friend (and first love), even asking her to marry him, but she declined. His first love then fucked the kings' guard, the bloody Hound.

His first happiness happened when he married her, his first love, his best friend and the only person that had ever cared for him. But now…it turned out she didn't love him after all this time. Gold, that is what anybody ever cared for. That yellow metal that is worth more than your own life. It can make people do the craziest things, even pretend to be in love with a dwarf.

Tyrion kicked the bench he slept on, knocking it over. He growled, sounding like an animal, before scanning his room to find anything else to wreck.

He had never felt so angry before. This hatred inside him only grew. He had loved that woman with his whole heart, only to find out –after all they had gone through together- that she acted it all. What angered him the most was that he still loved her. His feelings didn't disappear as he wished. It didn't vanish into dust, only remained on the surface untouched.

Tyrion picked up the last book he hadn't touched, only to rip out every single page. He froze after ripping it up, reading the small ugly writing on it.

This fantastic book belongs to Tyrion Lannister & Lelani Stark. You may read it, but make sure to give it back when done. Thank you.

He felt tears prickle his eyes once more, quickly rubbing them away. He had cried enough, no more tears. He sniffled a few times before forcing the lump in his throat to disappear. Tyrion fixed his bed, throwing himself into it with a deep sight of frustration and exhaustion. He fell asleep immediately, snoring as he had always done.

Tyrion dreamed about a past memory. The morning after making love to his ex-wife for the first time. She had laid beside him; showing off her delicious body and making him crave for it more. He dreamed off a different ending where she accepted his proposal and they made love once more, not leaving the bed that day. He dreamed that they already had children and that his trial never happened. When Tyrion woke up, he remembered everything. He groaned loudly, wishing he had never woke up from his beautiful dream.

He couldn't sleep though, since Jamie visited him shortly after he woke. His brother apologized, seeing the pain in Tyrons' eyes. Tyrion excused him, saying it weren't his fault. He would have known some time anyway. No harm done…except losing his wife.

One day before the tournament, Oberyn Martell came to his cell, announcing his will to fight for him. Tyrion didn't complain –finally someone wanting to fight for him. Jamie could not; his fighting hand cut off made his skills unbelievably bad. Bronn wouldn't do it either. He didn't want to sacrifice himself to someone whom had done nothing but give him gold. So there Tyrion sat, shock filling his whole body, as he now knew he didn't have to fight himself. He would have died right away.

Lelani heard the news from Varys a few minutes in before head, as she sat beside him under the combat. A gasp fell over her lips when seeing Tyrion's state. He didn't look good. His hair everywhere, blue under his eyes and clothes very dirty and ripped.

He lifted his gaze, searching for his ex-wife until he found her. She showed a soft smile –having calmed down from the fight- and sneaked up a thumb. Tyrion couldn't help but smile. His heart filled with warmth when he saw her, it becoming hotter when she smiled, until he remembered…the smile disappeared immediately, quickly averting his gaze to the Mountain as he entered.

The guy was huge, bigger than his brother. His shining armor screamed of victory, making Tyrion doubt if he would win.

The fight went by fast, faster than expected. At first, it seemed like Oberyn had the upper hand, then everything flipped and his head exploded. It was sick to watch. Lelani shot her eyes to Tyrion, seeing his face fall in disappointment and shock. She swallowed hard -finding her throat dry- before going to her feet as everyone else did. She stormed off, not going for her chamber but to the dungeons.

Standing outside the door, she waited for her ex-husband, hoping he would accept her comfort. He didn't. He met her eyes for only a second, before storming past her with guards' right behind, not letting her speak one word. Lelani went to her chamber, sad and frustrated.

Varys approached her following day. Sitting opposite of her, he watched the redhead eat her breakfast, waiting for him to speak.

"I am thinking about helping your husband."

"Ex-husband."

Varys sighted through his nose, shaking his head slightly.

"You need to speak to him, Lelani."

"I tried! I went to him yesterday but he won't even look me in the eyes!"

Silence fell over them as Lelani got to her feet, pacing in a relaxed mode around the room even when her mind weren't even close to calm. She broke the silence first.

"Help him? How?"

"By help I mean help him escape."

"How?"

"I've spoken to Jamie. He's agreed to let Tyrion out of his cell, then escort him to my room. From there I'll seal him in a box and ship him off to Meereen. He'll be safe there."

"How? By running around, stealing and begging for money? How will he survive in a place he have never been?"

"My dear, he will go to the Mother of Dragons and serve under her command."

"The Mother of Dragons!?"

Varys quickly shushed her, glancing around to make sure no one heard. Thankfully, he saw no sign of spies lurking around, so he continued the conversation.

"Lelani, it can save his life. Don't you want your husband to live?" She was about to correct on the 'husband 'part again, until the door to her chamber flew open and in came Jamie.

"You two talk too loud. I heard you screaming down the corridor Lelani."

She only huffed as answer, sitting back down on her seat with arms crossed. She hadn't fully forgiven him for accidentally forcing her to tell Tyrion.

"What do you want Jamie?"

He cleared his throat, his voice softening as he told that his father requested her presence. Lelani left in worry.

She didn't bother knocking when arriving at his room. He must have sensed her presence anyway since he had already filled two goblets of wine when she went inside. He asked her to sit while pushing one of the cups towards her before picking up his own, taking a huge slurp from it. Lelani didn't drink, she didn't even touch the cup. Staring, with both hands resting on her lap, she waited for the old man to speak. He used his time drinking before leaning relaxed into his seat, meeting her eyes with is cold ones.

"Our marriage will be in two days from today. I have arranged everything so you don't have to worry about anything."

Lelani nodded with a sight, having averted her eyes as fast as the word 'marriage 'left his lips. She stare at her fiddling hands on her lap, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Lelani, look at me."

Slowly and hesitant, she locked eyes with him, blinking several times as he stare at her.

"I want you to bed me tonight."

Her eyes went wide as she stammered out. "What?"

Tywin smiled amused at her confusedness. He ought it fun seeing her so vulnerable, so weak and scared. He had never seen Lelani let anyone bring her down, not even her parents. She fought them often, not wanting to be looked down at. And finally he had broken her by taking the only thing making her happy; Tyrion. If only he knew how much he'd broken her.

"Bed you. I want to make an heir as fast as possible and seeing that you and Tyrion had fun long before your wedding I cannot see any reason as to why we shouldn't. I want you to come to my chamber tonight, when the sun is down, and I want you to wait on my bed -nude- until I'm done with my work and have time for you."

Lelani was at loss of words. She rose to her feet, stare angrily at Tywin, before picking up her dress and ran out. No fucking way was she sleeping with that fossil. Not only was he rude, but he didn't even think about her wishes. Did she want to go to his chamber tonight? No. Did she want to undress and wait for him like a whore? No! Did she want to have his children and most likely be tossed aside like a doll? NO! That is the kind of life Lelani have been trying to avoid since she bled for the first time.

With a huff through her nose, she went nowhere near her chamber. She went to the dungeon, hoping to speak some sense into her ex-husband.

Tyrion lifted his head from his hands, wondering whom would visit him so soon after his trial. It had only been one day. His eyebrows sunk when seeing his ex-wife, her face in a frown. Lelani said nothing as she stepped inside the room. Scanning it with her eyes, she spotted what she was looking for and pick it up from the floor. She went to her husband then, pushing the red ring he had thrown away -as a sign they were over- into his face and said. "I love you Tyrion."

"Fucking lies." He spat back, pushing her hand away from his face.

"They aren't fucking lies. Just listen to me!" Tyrion shut his mouth, his brows still down as he let her sit down beside him.

"I just talked to your father."

"Have you come to rub your marriage with my father into my face?" He cut her off. "If so you can leave."

Lelani smiled softly, her face relaxed. She had missed him, just hearing his voice even if it was ruff and angry. "I have come to explain that I love you and no one else. You've known me your whole life Tyrion, you know I don't care for gold. I never have, never will."

Tyrion hesitated to meet her eyes, but when she cupped his cheeks and brought his face upwards -towards hers- he couldn't do anything than get lost into her crystal blue orbs. "You know I love you and you know your father is forcing me to do this. I don't have a choice. Please Tyrion, my dwarf, listen to me." He shrugged her hands off, turning around so she could see nothing but his back.

"You can refuse, like with your parents. You managed to stay unmarried for 18 years, why stop now?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because your father is the most powerful man in the world!? Maybe because I'm afraid he will kill you if I don't! Maybe because he could kill me! Is that reasons enough for you!?"

"Or maybe you're marrying him because my father is the richest man in the world or-."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT GOLD!"

Tyrion snapped his mouth shut and watched as she jumped to her feet. Lelani did then something he had not expected -but missed terribly-; she undressed. By almost ripping the buttons up, she slid the dress off her shoulders, down her stomach and let it fall to her feet. Tyrion went to his feet, picked the dress up and hissed. "Lelani, what if someone comes in here?" He glanced at the door with worry, not wanting anyone to see his wife...eh, ex-wife, naked. Lelani only smirked at him, before placing both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the bench. Tyrion swallowed hard, not having seen her nude for quite a while, and he felt his member twitch when her breasts shook.

The smirk never left Lelani's lips as she straightened her back. She then spun to the side with her profile towards Tyrion. Slowly and gently, she rested her hands on her bulging stomach. The dwarf followed her hands with his eyes, showing no reaction at all, making Lelani frown. She let her arms fall, stepped towards her ex-husband and laid his hands on the bulge. No reaction. He just glanced at it before taking his hands away. "What is it? Another big breakfast?" Lelani smiled as she answered.

"I do believe it is a baby."

Finally! A reaction. His eyes went wide and he gasped softly, meeting her hope-filled eyes.

"You're kidding?"

Lelani shook her head as she touched the bulge again, Tyrion doing the same with his face still shocked. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed about children ever since falling in love, but now that it finally happened he felt scared. How could he raise a child? Oh wait, he's going to be executed in three days so he'll never see his child. Sadness filled him then. Trying to shake the feeling away, he asked his ex-wife questions.

"How long are you?"

"I think about two months. It's at least two months since I last bled."

"And you're sure? You've talked to a Maester?"

"Hell no. I'll never go to Pycelle -that bastard- if I go to him everyone in Kings Landing will now. He should learn to shut his mouth that, old fool."

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh. He had missed her straight forward humor and determined mind.

"Do you know the gender?"

Lelani shook her head no, but told she guessed it was a boy. Tyrion smiled at that as well. He felt his empty heart slowly fill with his ex-wife's warmth. He had missed her more than he would ever admit. But if she asked him he wouldn't deny it. He still loved her after all.


	18. Chapter 18

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 18.

 **TheRealTayler13** **: I'm SO sorry for late update! I've been busy with school and that usual shit! Hope you can forgive me! And thank you for the review! If I'm late again it's just to nag. It makes me write faster when knowing someone is waiting to read!**

 **PeaceisGood** **: Be patient my friend! Things will get better (but this chapter is worse, sorry!) Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Thanks for fav/follow and review!**

 **(A warning in this chapter. Contains sensitive scenes. You're warned.)**

* * *

As the moon light started peeking through the cracks in Tyrion's dungeon, Lelani yawned loudly as she started to feel sleepy. Tyrion glanced over his shoulder at her and couldn't help but smile. Still naked, with only a blanket over her shoulders, she kept rubbing her hand over her stomach, feeling the tiny bugle forming there. He watched her soft smile and rapid happy breaths as she massaged.

They had sorted it out, kind of. Since Tyrion knew he didn't have a lot of time left to live, why use it to hate his wife? After the two spoke their words, neither of them shouting nor crying, Tyrion had placed the red ring right back at his finger, followed by his wedding ring that Lelani had kept. He then let her kiss his cheek, him not doing the same back. He didn't want them to become like a couple right away, not after what were to happen, but Tyrion had reasoned with himself and he'd rather stay with Lelani as a friend his last days than have none at all.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you saved me from those bullies?"

Tyrion snapped out of his mind when hearing her voice, and he couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Of course I remember. It's one of my favorite moments." Lelani giggled, hiding her face behind a hand while the other continued rubbing her stomach. "I do believe they bullied you for your toes."

"That is true. Strange how someone calls me a whore just because I miss a few toes."

"Strange indeed. Even stranger is that those poor kids didn't realize whom you were. _Eddard Stark_ s oldest child, heir of Winterfell until he had a son. Stupid kids."

"They did get their punishment. Poor children. I did actually feel bad for them."

"Sure you did, with that huge smile while watching their butts get hit blue and yellow."

"What can I say, I love lessons. Better to do things with a smile than a frown I must say."

After speaking her last words, Lelani met Tyrions' eyes and showed a huge grin. Tyrion smiled crookedly at her, leaning forwards to let her peck his forehead. He had missed her gentle touching, even if it was just a quick stroke through his hair or her soft lips on his face. Tyrion hummed in happiness, closing his eyes as his hands slowly crept to the child laying inside her.

"What do you prefer Tyrion; papa or father?"

Tyrion narrowed his eyes as he thought. His face softened after a while, and he took ahold of Lelanis' hand, kissing her knuckles gently, before answering. "Papa of course. I don't want to be a strict parent. I want to be the goofy papa who will do anything to make my child laugh."

Lelani giggled as she quickly kissed his cheek again before letting out a deep sight. This act she had put up to keep her mind off the execution kept drying off. She didn't know if she could keep her smile up. Sure, she was happy he weren't angry at her more, but Lelani did notice how distant he kept himself, careful not to show too much affection. Before she had the time to answer, the door flew open and two guards rushed inside. Lelani quickly hugged the blanket tighter around herself, straightening her back while putting a frown on her face.

"Yes gentlemen? What can I help you two with?" Tyrion asked sarcastically, smirking as they exchanged annoyed glances at each other.

"We're here for lady Lelani." One of them spoke, him stepping forward and forced her to her feet.

"Now wait a minute-." Tyrion flew to his feet, distracting the men long enough to give Lelani time to wrap the blanket on herself better. "-why do you need my wife?"

They looked at each other again before laughing loudly. "Your wife? I think you're mistaking Imp. Lady Lelani is to marry Lord Tywin in three days, making you single as always." The soldier took a good grip on Lelanis's arm, pulling her towards the door while she yelled her protest.

"No, you will fucking release me! No way in the seven hells will I fuck that old pig! Let me go!" She took one last glance at her husband, his face shocked and worried, before the door shut between them. Lelani stopped struggling after that. She shrugged their hands off her before marching to the Hand of the kings' chamber. He had already placed himself on the bed, wearing nothing but his shirt while sipping on a cup of wine. Tywin quickly put the goblet away as Lelani threw the door shut after herself, gripping tightly at the blanket.

"They wouldn't even let me dress!" She said, her eyes wide as she watched the old man raise to his feet, a satisfied smile on his face as he approached her.

"Why is that a problem since you're supposed to undress now."

Lelani huffed in anger as he circled around her, probably liking what he saw. He pushed at her back gently, wanting her to sit down on the bed. Lelani did no such thing. She swallowed hard before opening her hands, letting the blanket go. It fell on the floor with a light thud and she stepped out of it, turning on her heel to look at the old mans reaction. He didn't even bat an eye, only stare straight into her eyes with a hard look.

"I'm with child."

"Pardon?"

Lelani huffed once more as she laid her hands on her stomach, Tywin following them with his eyes. "Child. I'm pregnant with Tyrions' child. He knows." The old man stare at her growing stomach for a few seconds, before sighting loudly. He massaged his temple as he went back to the bed, sitting down and swung at the wine, gulping down the rest in one go. Lelani bend down to pick the blanket up, but froze as the old man spoke.

"If we do it tonight, I will say the child is mine. Problem solved." She stare with wide eyes as Tywin got to his feet and went to her, his walk wobbly and his eyes heavy. _He must have had a lot to drink today._ She thought while snatching the blanket up before he reached her. Tywin smirked as he stopped only an inch from her, leaning forward and whispered. "You won't need that my dear." Lelani yelped when he clutched at her shoulders, squeezing his nails into her skin, even drawing blood. "We're going to have a lot of fun Lelani. Lots of fun." She pushed at his chest with one hand, pressing the blanket to her naked body with the other.

"Tywin, release me." She sneered, but it only made the old man chuckle. He bend closer to her and licked from the corner of her mouth to the tip of her ear, slowly. Lelani held her breath while she squeezed her eyes shut. What was she supposed to do? Let him rape her or escape? What she knew for sure was she wouldn't marry that old lion. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when Tywin slipped the blanket from her hand and let it fall. Once more nude, Lelani opened her eyes slowly before going wide. He had undressed from his shirt and now stood before her, cock free and eyes roaming her. "Tywin, please. Don't do this." She pleaded, slowly hugging her arms over her breasts, hiding them. The old lion growled deep in his throat as he stepped close again, taking ahold of her arms to push her into the bed.

Lelani fell into it –stomach down- and then something snapped inside her. She kicked her leg out, hitting Tywin on the shoulder. He groaned in pain, massaging it as she rolled over to her back. She glared at him as he recovered from the kick, then his face became just as dark as hers. "You will do no such thing again, Lady Lelani." She did not back down. With her head high, she wrapped the blanket on his bed around her body, hiding it from him once more.

Tywin did not seem pleased with that. He jumped over her, pinning Lelani's hands over her head while she struggled against him. The old lion forced himself between her legs and the only thing Lelani could think of to do was scream. She drew in a deep breath before filling the room with a piercing, ear wounding scream. Wiggling her legs around, trying to get that man off her, Lelani screamed as she had never done before. Thankfully, it helped.

Not a minute went before the door flew open and Jamie rushed inside with his one hand on the sword. His eyes went wide by the sight, before they narrowed. He growled at his father to get off her, and when Tywin hesitated, Jamie stepped forward and forced him off.

Lelani clutched at the blanket with trembling hands, her mind cheering but at the same time crying. She watched Jamie and Tywin exchange a few words, not understanding the words because of the shock. Their conversation didn't last long. Jamie went to her, helped Lelani to her feet and escorted her out the room, Tywin watching with his shirt now on, drinking wine from his cup.

Lelani refused to let go of Jamie's arm, even after when she was safe in Varys chamber. She pressed herself into her brother-in-law, only shaking her head when someone spoke to her. Varys sighted, almost giving up on making her release Jamie. Then, an idea sprung in his head. "We're helping Tyrion soon." That made Lelani snap her head up and she met the bald mans eyes as he continued. "Only in a few hours and I have a favor to ask." She nodded quickly, her hands slowly unclenching in Jamies shirt. "If you could pack a few of his things; maybe some clothes, find a few books." Before Varys got to finish, she had darted out the room and now sprinted to her chamber, almost dropping the blanket in the process. Jamie and Varys could do nothing but chuckle as they watched her. If only they knew why she wanted to get away so bad.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's so short. I struggled with this one! Hope you enjoyed. If I use a long time to post the next chapter, then it's just the regular things keeping me busy (school, family, friends…etc.)**


	19. Chapter 19

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 19.

 **You have no idea how sorry I am for being late. Just so you all know, my father's been in an accident, so I may not write for a very long time. But I promise everyone, I will not abandon this story. Even if it takes me months to get as far as the tv-show, I will finish it.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

Tyrion laid on the bench he had slept on for the past days, pondering over his wifes' health. She did seem glad he forgave her, but at the same time, he could see the stress in her eyes. Oh how he wished he could take it all away. She was carrying his child, she couldn't have too much stress on her shoulders. He sighted deeply, but couldn't stop a smile from appearing. She was pregnant…a child… _his_ child. Blinking away the tears, he sighted once more when remembering he would never meet his child. Never hold the little bundle in his hands, nor hear its cries. He would never find out whether it's a girl or boy, nor watch Lelani mother it. Tyrion knew right from the start that she would become an amazing mother. She had already raised six siblings; of course it would be easy with just one now.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tyrion glanced at the door as he heard someone approach. He closed his eyes and spoke when the door opened. "Oh, just be over with it you son of a whore." Tyrion snapped his eyes open when Jamie asked if that was a way to talk about their mother. He followed his brother out the cell, asking what he was doing and became surprised when hearing he was rescued. "Who's helping you?"

"Lelani, and Varys."

"Varys?"

"You have more friends than you thought little brother."

With a huff, Tyrion went right behind his brother, almost not believing this was happening. He would not be executed. He didn't have to watch his wife cry more because of him. He could see his child when birthed. -Tyrion froze on his path.- Or would he? Would she come with him, or remain here in Kings Landing?

"Lelani?" He questioned when Jamie glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on."

Tyrion did so, listening closely as Jami explained. Not just about her coming with him, but also about Tywin's whole plan on trying to force her into marriage. Tyrion felt guilt fill his heart. He had accused her of lying to him -of pretending not to love him- when she actually was trying to help him.

"Take care of her, Tyrion. She needs you now more than ever. Lelani have been through enough pain." The dwarf nodded in agreement, lifting his gaze to meet his brothers eyes. They hugged one last time, before Jamie turned his back and disappeared behind a corner.

Tyrion turned to look at the door on top of the stairs, wondering what he should do. Just four knocks and he was free. No death awaiting him. He froze at the first step. He couldn't just leave like that. He had so many questions swirling in his head. He needed answers.

Tyrion spun around and looked for a way to his father's room. Finding it in the end, he slowly glided into the room, searching for that old man. Instead, he found Shae. The two stare at each other for a while, until Shae reached for a fruit knife, almost stabbing him with it. Tyrion reacted the same, forcing the knife from her hand and strangled her neck with the necklace she wore. A few seconds later, she stopped moving. He sat there for a while, registering what had happened before realizing that his father weren't in the room. _Where would he go after fucking?_ Tyrion had only one answer to that. _The loo._

He found Joffrey's crossbow, thankful it was still there. Everyone could shoot a crossbow, even him.

Tywin shifted uncomfortably on his seat, surprised -but not shocked- to see his son stand before him.

"Tyrion. Put down the crossbow. Who released you? Your brother, I expect. He always had a soft spot for you. Come, we'll go and talk in my chambers." Tyrion tightened the grip on the crossbow, his eyes widening to show that he had the upper hand. "This is how you want to speak to me, hmm? Shaming your father has always given you pleasure."

"All my life you've wanted me dead."

The old lion didn't hesitate as he answered, blabbering in hopes it would make his son spare him. "Yes. But you refused to die. I respect that. Even admire it. You fight for what's yours. I'd never let them execute you. Is that what you fear? I'll never let Ilyn Payne take your head. You're a Lannister. You're my son."

Silence filled the room while Tywin tried to read his sons expression.

"I love her."

"Who?"

"Lelani."

"Oh, _Tyrion._ " The old lion didn't even bother answering. Just told him to put the crossbow down. Tyrion shot in though, not doing as his father said.

"She's pregnant."

"She is, but it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"She was practically a whore."

Angry filled his veins, and Tyrion raised the crossbow threatening his father to say that word again. "And what? You'll kill your own father in the privy? No. You're my son. Now, enough of this nonsense."

"I am your son and you sentenced me to die. You knew I didn't poison Joffrey, but you sentenced me all the same. Why?"

"Enough. We'll go back to my chambers and speak with some dignity." 

"I can't go back there. Shae is in there. I killed her."

Tywin huffed in amusement, leaning forward and met his sons' eyes. "You're afraid of a dead whore?" Without hesitation, Tyrion released the arrow, shooting it into his father's stomach. Tywin flew backwards, hitting the wall behind him hard. He gripped the arrow, gasping in pain. "You shot me." He said, gritting his teeth angrily. "You're no son of mine."

"I am your son." Tyrion answered while loading a new arrow. He lifted the arrow, pointing it right at his father. "I have always been your son." The next arrow hit him in the chest, right in the heart. It didn't take long before also his father stopped moving. Tyrion killed two people in thirty minutes. He didn't bother taking the safe rout. When he knocked on the door, a shocked Varys opened.

"What have you done?" The bald man asked, quickly pulling Tyrion into the room and shut the door. He watched Lelani as she rose from a chair and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She went to her knees in front of him and Tyrion slung his arms around her, sobbing against her neck. She buried her nose in his hair, smelling his familiar odor.

"I love you." She heard him mumble and couldn't help but smile. She knew he fully forgave her with just those simple words.

"And I love you." She answered, kissing his forehead. Tyrion pulled slightly back, just so he could see her face and kiss her lips. Lelani smiled halfway into the kiss, happy that things were going in the right direction. Varys cleared his throat, interrupting their lovely moment.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this. Get in, Tyrion." The little lion released his wife, kissing her one last time before getting into the box placed in the middle of the room. Varys shut it quickly, then it was brought to the ship. Lelani followed, a bag slung over her shoulder. She hugged her bald friend, thanking him, before getting on the ship, sitting right beside the box filled with Tyrion. It didn't take long until Varys sat down beside her, just showing a kind smile which she gave back.

Quite boring it were, to just lay in a bark box, listen and looking at people that passed. Sometimes he'd see Varys, or his wife. Weeks passed, and thankfully, Lelani would always sit by him and read aloud from a book she had taken with her. Listening to her soft voice entertained him enough to get through those sailing days.


	20. Chapter 20

You're perfect for me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 20.

 **I'mCrazyButLovely1996: Thank you so much! I've been so down lately, but your review encouraged me to finish this chapter. You're very kind, thank you so much!**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow or review.**

* * *

Sleeping in the box, Tyrion startled awake when a sudden move made him role over. With a groan, he glanced through one of the holes, only to see himself being moved off the ship. Panic filled him, afraid he had been discovered, or that something had happened to his wife. The last two weeks he didn't see her, Varys informing him that she was just tired and needed to sleep. Tyrion surprised himself by missing her more than he thought.

The box moved through the city, finally laid down on a balcony. Tyrion fell out when Varys opened it, and he groaned in pain when hitting the ground. Being inside a box for two months didn't exactly make his body feel less hurt. He had to support himself on the box of hell, and glanced at Varys with a glare.

"I still don't see why I had to stay in this fucking crate once we set sail."

"I saved your life. If they catch you, they catch me. I cannot say I feel overly guilty about leaving you in that 'fucking crate'."

"Do you know what it's like to stuff your shit through one of those air holes?"

"No. I only know what it's like to watch Lelani pick up your shit and throw it overboard."

Tyrion felt an embarrassing blush appear on his cheeks, before looking around in the room, realizing his wife weren't present.

"And where is she?" He tried to hide his worry, but knew Varys could see it in his eyes. With a soft smile, the bald man replied.

"She will arrive soon. Just wanted to clean herself up before letting you see her. And if I may say, Tyrion, she is quite the sight."

The dwarf just nodded, before noticing the table with wine placed atop. "Pentos?" While Varys blabbered about a friend of his -and how Westeros needed to be saved from itself- Tyrion poured himself a drink, drinking it in seconds. "Ah, much better."

"My lord?"

"I don't think I am anymore. A lord. Are you a lord if you kill your father? I don't suppose they revoke your nobility for killing a whore. That has to happen all the time."

"You already drank yourself across the Narrow Sea."

"In a box. Why stop now?"

"Because we are talking about the future of our country."

While pouring another drink, he told Varys. "The future is shit. Just like the past." Before gulping down the drink again. He then gave the bald man a quick glance before leaning forward and puked out his drink.

"I'm glad to see it's your turn to do that." Tyrion couldn't help but smile when hearing her voice. He looked up and gasped, surprised to see the bugle on her stomach -and the short haircut she wore.

Lelani had always had long hair, even as a small child, but now it was cut to just under her chin, and she had bangs. Tyrion looked her over, swallowing hard, and watched when she glided over the floor and towards him. She glanced at the puke-wine on the floor, smiling with a brow lifted when she met his eyes again. "Not a good wine?" He laughed, a raw, happy laugher, and raised his arms to touch her stomach.

"Worse wine I've ever tasted." She grinned widely, resting her own hands on top of his, and leaned down to kiss him.

They needed that break on the boat; and now the both missed each other, finally showing their love and passion again. Tyrion guided his wife to one of the seats, kissing her hand softly after she sat down, before asking Varys if there was any food they could have. The bald man bowed his head, rushing off to find a servant. Shortly after, Lelani and Tyrion ate their meal in silence, glancing and smiling at each other at times, maybe even holding hands or feeding each other. Tyrion would briefly touch her stomach, doing it as quick as possible so Varys wouldn't notice. The dwarf would be too embarrassed if anyone –except Lelani- saw how happy he was for becoming a father. He'd never expected that of himself: a father.

Only an hour later, they had to continue the travel; to meet the mother of dragons. Tyrion weren't too happy about staying in another box, but his wife made him forget almost immediately. Varys quickly fled to the coachman on the front, trying to ignore the noises happening inside; and when it finally stopped, he peeked inside, only to smile softly and remain where he was.

After making love, Tyrion had his head resting atop the growing stomach, hoping something would happen. Lelani kept on laughing, telling that the baby was kicking but it was too early for him to feel it. That made the dwarf quite frustrated and he tickled her side gently, making her giggle and push him away.

"What do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

Lelani tilted her head to the side, having a soft smile on her face, before leaning forward to kiss him. "What do _you_ think it is?" Tyrion poked her nose, not being able to stop smiling as he felt his happiness pour on by his wife's adorable face and huge stomach.

"Maybe…a girl?"

"Alright, well then I think it's a boy."

"You're just opposing me?"

Lelani giggled as she dressed herself, throwing Tyrion's clothes on his face to make him do the same. "Come on, we can't let Varys sit out there all day. He'll get all red."

It bald man bowed thankfully as he entered the box again, sitting down opposite of the couple. Tyrion went to his feet in hopes of finding wine, not saying a word while he searched the box until he found it. Lelani raised a brow at him, noticing that he drinks more than he used to. The dwarf didn't notice his wife's concerned glances, nor Varys disapproving looks. Tyrion just drank his wine quickly and quietly, hoping to forget the horrible things he had done. Forget everything from Westeros.

After a while, boredom seemed to take over Tyrion. He stood leaned against the doorframe, picking at his wine. He could feel Varys and Lelani looking at him; therefore, he said, "There's a bug."

"Yes, best be careful." Varys answered. "You might accidentally consume some solid food." Tyrion weren't amused by his comment.

"When I agreed to come with you, did I misrepresent my intentions? Besides, what else is there for me to do inside this fucking box?"

"You don't like it?"

"I want to take a walk."

"You can't. Cersei has offered a lordship to the man who brings her your head."

"She ought to offer her cunt. Best part of her for the best part of me. Well, I suppose a box is as good a place for me as anywhere."

"Are we really going to spend the entire road to Volantis talking about the futility of everything."

"You're right, there's no point. The road to Volantis? You said we are going to Meereen. What's in Volantis?"

"The road to Meereen."

"And what do you hope to find at the end on the road to Meereen?"

"I told you. A ruler."

Lelani stopped listening after that. Her mind drifted to the past, to her life in Winterfell and how happy she was there –well, until she became of marriage age that is. She missed the cold -even after being in the south for years- she still missed it. She missed the prickling feeling on her skin after going inside from the cold. She missed being able to throw herself on the ground and not hurt herself, because the snow would embrace her every time. She missed raising her head and feeling the snow land on her face.

Lelani snapped back to reality when her husband sternly said he wanted to go for a walk, and Varys declining.

"How many dwarves are there in the world? Is Cersei going to kill them all?"

"As long as you're not one of them." Tyrion turned to his wife, softly smiling at her while nodding his head. He sat down beside her again, trying to quickly swoop a kiss from her before leaning back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. His love for his wife were never going to leave again.

* * *

 **Alright, I feel that this story is going downwards. I apologize if it is because it's all my fault. The chapters are getting shorter because I can't force myself to write any longer. But I will still force myself to write this. I will never abandon it. I just ask one thing of you, and that is to be patience. But it helps me greatly with reviews, so that I know what you all think. I does honestly help me. Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 21.

 **DoctorLia: Here you go. The next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope I can be forgiven. Thank you for the review.**

 **PoisonLily: Thank you for reviewing! I am happy my writing is readable; it would be awful if I sucked so much you couldn't read anything. :P**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow and reviews. They honestly do help me get my motivation up.**

* * *

Tyrion had had enough. He sat by the window, bored as hell, not knowing what to do with his time. He sighed loudly, glancing around in the room, watching his wife massage her stomach lovingly, then at Varys whom was watching him with raised brows. "I need to get out of this wheelhouse." He announced, sighting once more when Varys denied his words. Lelani chose to say nothing; just waiting to see where this was going, hoping Tyrion won since she had started to feel restless herself. Her husband were – as always – good with words, and managed to talk Varys onto getting out of the box. Just a quick walk, he had said, while draping a scarf around his face so no one could see who he was. Lelani smiled widely when he reached out his hand to help her up, she taking it without hesitation. She twirled a scarf around her head herself, trying to hide her orange hair in it.

Lelani groaned as she stepped out of the box, not used to the strong sunlight that hit her eyes. She shielded herself from it, slowly taking in her surrounding with squinted eyes. She heard her husband sigh once more, but this time from happiness, as he stretched his arms in the air, making his back pop several times. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to kiss him when he looked up at her. He smiled when she leaned back, gently stroking a finger over her cheek, cupping it and kissed her one last time before they started their walk.

Lelani felt a little nervous when going down the street, especially from the looks the men gave her, but she tried to ignore them, just walking past without even glancing at them. Her husband seemed happy to be out in the sun, and he even listened to Varys blabbering without throwing any of his comments back. Lelani stopped by a store filled with jewelry for a moment -she was still a woman after all- and stood there completely forgetting where Tyrion and Varys went. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, and she spun around in shock, afraid someone had recognized her. A smile crept on her face when it was just Varys, her husband standing right beside him. "We're going to a brothel." Tyrion told her.

"Ah, naked women." Lelani answered with a knowing smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

In despite of her joke, the three went to a brother nevertheless, all three of them glancing around carefully, glad no one notice them. They sat by a table, Lelani keeping her eyes on Tyrion to see if he gave any reaction, which he didn't. He only glanced at a few of the women, before turning back to his drink and her. She weren't the jealous type, Lelani – she had never been- but finding a new reason to tease him always made her happy. She tried her own technique to bully her husband with.

"Hey, Tyrion. Doesn't she have a nice ass?" He turned to where her eyes were set, looking at the bare ass of a woman whom had dressed as the mother of Dragon. Tyrion grunted, looking back at his wife with curious and surprised eyes. They slowly turned darker, his pupil dialing, as he answered.

"Not better than yours."

Lelani stare amused at her husband, finding it funny how he had lost all interest in whores. He had been crazy over them for so many years, but as soon as he got married, that lust disappeared. Tyrion merely smiled at her, before taking her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing her hand tenderly and soft. Lelani became surprised by his gesture, wondering what was going on inside his head. Tyrion only smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing his thumb on her hand gently, all the while drinking his wine and continued the conversation with Varys, whom had completely ignored their affectionate moment.

Lelani became bored after a while, just being there and watching the men yell and touch women, so she got to her feet when noticing one of the prostitutes sitting there alone and lonely. "Where are you going?" Varys quickly asked, wanting to keep track of every move the two did.

"That girl over there looks lonely, so I'll just talk to her a little."

"That may not be a good idea." The bald man continued. "What if someone recognize you?"

"I have my face hidden, Varys. I don't think anyone will recognize me. In addition, everyone knows that Lelani Stark have long orange hair. Mine is short now."

Tyrion huffed through his nose, approving of her words and telling her to be careful, before waving his hand to tell she could go. She grinned, showing off her teeth to him, before walking over and sitting down beside the lonely whore. Lelani smiled when a glare came her way, slowly sliding closer to her.

"Hello."

The whore raised a brow at her, confused as to why a pregnant woman wanted to talk to her.

"I don't do women."

"Oh no, I just want to talk a little."

"Why?"

"It seems we have something in common."

The whore glanced down at Lelani's bulging stomach, and quickly cleared her throat before denying.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not lying."

"I would say that, that right there is a lie."

Lelani received another glare, which made her chuckle. She laid a hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it with her eyes on her hand. "When you have a child inside you, you can sense when others have the same. I also notice that you don't approach any men, which is your job by the way."

The whore sighed in defeat, not even bothering to hide it anymore. "So, what do you think I should do? Just quit the only job I have ever had my whole life?"

Lelani shook her head, trying to think of anything helpful to say to the woman. "What about finding a way to educate yourself? So that you can learn a new skill and maybe find a new job." The whore grew silent, pondering on Lelani's words, before answering slowly and low.

"Maybe…thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before Lelani had the chance to say anything else, her husband suddenly appeared by her side and quickly took ahold of her hand. "I have to piss, accompany me." His wife obliged with a smile, saying goodbye to the whore before getting to her feet to follow her husband.

"You cannot even take a piss by yourself? Huh, what a hopeless husband I chose."

"But you still love me." Tyrion exclaimed over his shoulder. Lelani giggled lightly, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for him to finish. Right when he buttoned his pants, Tyrion heard a tiny gasp followed with a thud. When quickly turning around he saw his wife lying unconscious in a strangers arms. A flare of rage filled his head, but before Tyrion got the chance to do anything, the man laid his sword against Lelani's neck, threatening her life. The dwarf swallowed hard, waiting for the man to speak.

"Put these one." He threw a cloth and rope to him, but before doing so the dwarf pointed at him, telling him not to hurt his wife, the man nodding. Tyrion proceeded to tie his hands together, then covering his mouth. The man made sure to tighten the knots better, before hoisting Tyrion over his shoulder, having Lelani bridal style in his arms. "Don't worry little dwarf. I'm taking you to the Queen. You wife and child won't get hurt there."

Being carried to a boat, Tyrion silently watched with narrowed eyes as the man laid Lelani down, trying to make her as comfortable as possible, while he had just dropped Tyrion down on the seat. He quickly reach out to his wife, checking her head for injuries. Thankfully, there were no blood, but he felt a bump appearing on the back of her head where Jorah had hit her. He stroked her cheek gently, before carefully lifting her head up to push something soft underneath.

When Lelani started to stir, Jorah went over to tie her hands together, but didn't bother covering her mouth, probably assuming she wouldn't speak from the fear of being kidnapped. She groaned in pain, moving her arms to her head and gripping it, before her eyes opened and the sun made her squint them. First glancing at Jorah, then Tyrion, then the environment. She groaned once more when trying to sit up, leaning her back against the side of the boat, her hands gliding over her stomach to check for injuries. She met Tyrion's eyes, nodding her head slightly to tell she and the child was fine. She could see his tense body relaxing a little, probably having feared something were wrong. He patted the seat beside him, before reaching out his hand to help her up. She accepted his assistant, plumping down beside him with a heavy sigh. Her head throbbed in pain, but she tried to ignore it.

"Hey." She called out to their kidnapper, him having followed her every move with cautious eyes. "Can I have some water?" When he didn't answer, she glanced around in the boat, seeing a leather flask lying not too far away. She proceeded to get on her feet, until Tyrion stopped her by tugging on her dress to make her sit. Lelani looked over at him, happy that he went to get it for her. Glad because she didn't have to move, the throbbing in her head worsening whenever she moved too much. When he sat down beside her, a grateful smile appeared on her face as she gulped down the liquid.

Jorah watched the exchange between the two, surprised that the rumors -about the dwarf lord finding a woman- being true. He could see how comfortable they felt in each other's presence, and how the dwarf took care of his woman. He snapped out of his thoughts when Lelani spoke. "So, any reason as to why you have kidnapped us?" Jorah chose to not answer, maing Lelani sigh through her nose, not bothering to speak more to him since he wouldn't answer her questions. She glanced at her husband, seeing how tense and shaking he sat. The redhead lifted her arms over his head so that he was trapped in her embrace, before leaning down to bury her face in his neck, taking in his scent. Tyrion relaxed more now, as he leaned his head to rest against hers and closed his eyes. He breathed in her smell of oranges, it even making him slightly hungry. Tyrion moved his arms to lay atop her stomach, rubbing gently and heard her sigh in relief. They sat like that a good while, in silence and comfort with each other.

It seemed forever, but after a few hours, Tyrion started to get impatient…and confused since they were sailing in the wrong direction. He tried forming words, making Lelani curious as to what he had to say. When Tyrion realized it being impossible to make words, he started to yelling, trying to annoy the man. "Want me to take it off?" Jorah nodded at Lelani's question, watching as she quickly uncovered her husband's mouth, giving him a quick kiss, before leaning back to listen to his words. He gave his wife a grateful look, before moving it to the man steering the boat, questioning about his identity.

"Who are you?"

"Your captor." Jorah answered, finally speaking his first words after taking the two as prisoners.

"Do you have wine?"

"No."

Tyrion sighed in disappointment. "I can't sleep without wine."

"Then stay awake." Glancing at the environment, Tyrion deducted that they were sailing completely in the wrong direction, before then decided to help the poor man, hoping it would give him some answers.

"You're going the wrong way. My sister is in Westeros. Westeros is west. We're heading east." Lelani realized the same right after the first sentence, questions popping up in her head right as Jorah answered.

"I'm not taking you to your sister."

"You said you were taking us to the Queen."

"I am. Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She's the Queen I serve." The married couple sighed in relieve, glad they weren't going back to that dreadful woman whom wanted her own little brother dead. Tyrion couldn't help but chuckle at the misunderstanding.

"What a waste of good kidnapping. So happens we were heading there ourselves."

"What business would you have with the Queen?"

"Gold and glory. Oh, and hate. If you've ever met my sister, you'd understand. So now that it's clear we're on the same side?" Tyrion lifted his arms with a cheeky smile, being as sarcastic as ever since he knew Jorah wouldn't untie him. As rightly assumed, the boat-captain made no signs of movement. With a sigh, Tyrion let his hands fall back on his lap, before glancing up at his wife's disappointed face. He reached out to stroke her arm gently, making her glance down at him and smile softly at his worried eyes.

"At least we're still alive." She told him, Tyrion nodding in agreement, but his thoughts were still placed on their capturer, a few of his questions unanswered.

"A high born knight from the North of Westeros, down on his luck in Essos. Dragon epaulettes?" Tyrion spoke. "Bear sigil breast plate. You're Jorah Mormont. I have to ask how, exactly, were you serving your Queen in a whorehouse, half a world away? Is it possible, that you were running? Why would you be running? And why would she have sent you away? Oh, wait!" The memories of the boring council meetings rushed back into his mind, finally realizing why this all had happened. "You were spying on her, weren't you? It's all coming back to me! I was drunk through most of the Small Council meetings, but it's all coming back. You passed notes to Varys's little birds. She found out, didn't she? Found out, and exiled you." Lelani gave her husband a nervous glance, seeing how Tyrion had hit a nerve. He kept on rubbing salt in the wound though, knowing Jorah wouldn't kill him because of his next words. "And now you hope to win back her favor with a gift. A risky scheme. One might even say, desperate. Do you think Daenerys would execute me, and pardon you? I'd say the reverse is just as likely."

Jorah wouldn't kill him no, but it didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him. Jumping in her seat and letting out a gasp, Lelani watched in big surprise when Jorah rushed over to them and punched the dwarf unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 22.

 **I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996: Thank you very much. It helps a lot.**

 **Aaah, another chapter. Sorry, it's a little shorter. I just found it the best to end it there, or else it would have been too long.**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow and review.**

* * *

With round eyes, she watched in fear as a knife appeared in his hand and he moved his eyes to her. The redhead realized in that moment that he didn't need to take them both to the Queen. He just needed one to ask for forgiveness. She quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach as best she could; looking around in the boat for anything she could defend herself with. When not finding anything and their kidnapper stepped closer, Lelani didn't know what else to do but beg.

"No, please. I beg you my lord. Please don't hurt me. My child! Please spare us. I'll do anything, just don't hurt my child. Please lord Mormont, I'm begging."

Never had Lelani been more scared in her entire life. Not when she experienced her first winter, not when her parents wrote about her marriage to Joffrey, not when Tyrion became injured on the battlefield, not when Tywin tried to rape her; none of those moments had been more frightful than this. The worst of all was that Lelani realized how easy it was. Just a stab to the heart and both her child and her would be gone from the world. Just a rope around her neck and darkness would overcome her. Just a few drips of purple in her drink and colors would disappear from her sight.

Lelani bowed forward, arms hugging her stomach as tears stung her eyes. She wanted to cry, to beg even more, to yell at him for even thinking about killing her. But at the same time, her mind flew to her husband.

Oh, what would her dear Tyrion do if she died? Probably the same if he died from her; give up and just cry. No, her husband was stronger than that; he wouldn't do something stupid like that…right?

"Give me your hands, girl." Shaking her head, Lelani continued gripping her stomach, a few of the tears now escaping her eyes, dripping straight at the floor.

"Please sir." Her usually steady voice said, it now being shaky and thick. She felt a lump in her throat she hadn't felt since being a child, and tried to swallow it down but failed. It only grew bigger and Lelani rushed to breath. The breath caught in her throat when hands suddenly pulled her own away from her stomach. "NO!" She yelled, trying to resist Jorah's strong grip, but he didn't let go. She saw him move the knife closer, and quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to witness what he was about to do to her. In silence, she sat there, eyes tightly closed with tears escaping them. She felt the blade move slowly against her tied hands, but no pain, only cold iron touching her. Hesitatingly opening one eyes, she quickly opened them both wide, watching in pure shock -and embarrassment- as the old Queen advisor cut the ropes tied around her hands loose. She quickly pulled her now free hands back to her stomach, not trying to hide her shock. Slowly, her cheeks turned pink and she dried her eyes by stroking a hand over them. "Seven hells." Lelani mumbled, relief rushing over her body. "I thought you were going to kill me, sire." Why did she always assume the wrong things?

"I had no such intentions, lady Stark."

Lelani hardly reacted to his form of addressing her, but in her mind, she pondered if she should correct him or not. "I'm afraid not all words from Westeros have reached you, sire. I'm lady Lannister now. Lelani Lannister." With a slight raise of his brow, Jorah glanced at the unconscious dwarf sprawled on the bench beside his wife. He watched with careful eyes as Lelani tried to shake the previous terror from her body, not stopping to hold her stomach in her arms. The warrior softened his eyes when watching the pregnant woman, her bulging stomach reminding him of someone. "May I ask why you freed me?" His mind went back to reality when hearing Lelani's question.

"What will you do, my lady? Kill me without weapons and take over the boat with no knowledge of sailing?"

"I've read a few books about it." Jorah saw the glimpse in her eyes, quickly understanding she weren't joking. Reading were possibly a hobby of her, he realized.

"About which one? Killing or sailing?" A slight smile twitched on her face, but he knew she didn't trust him enough laugh at his comment. He had -after all- kidnapped her and her husband. With still her serious mask on, she turned to Tyrion to lay him in a more comfortable position. She laid his head gently over her lap, massaging his head with her fingers in hope that it would ease is pain when waking up.

"I see you care about him."

A little surprised by his voice, Lelani glanced at the boat-captain, wondering why he tried to start a conversation. "We've been through a lot together." She answered bluntly, hoping he would end it there, but to no use. He had probably not talked to a decent person in weeks.

"I see, love it is then. Quite hard to not be with the one you love, I hope you agree."

"I do agree."

Lelani tried giving him short answers, hoping he understood her silent message. He didn't, that fool.

Jorah watched the two for a short while, wishing he had had something like that. However, a man can't always have what he wants. Nevertheless, from what the previous advisor remembered, he never got what he wished for. "Be happy about what you have, lady Lannister. The worse thing a you can do is not realize what you have until it is gone."

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Mormont. Thank you."

Tyrion woke up some time after that, blinking his eyes, his face screwed up in pain. "Seven hells, Mormont. You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"You annoyed me, Imp."

"Don't call him that."

Jorah quickly glanced at Lelani as she gave him a stern look, daring him to call Tyrion that again. He nodded his head slightly, telling he wouldn't do it, which made the red head smile slightly. Tyrion stare at the two, wondering what had happened while he was in dreamland. "If I annoy you so much, why not kill me? You only need one of us to take to the Mother of Dragons. Why keep us both?"

Jorah sighed heavily through his nose, considering hitting the dwarf once more, but Lelani's glare changed his mind.

"I need you, since you're a Lannister. Your sister married Robert Barristand, the man whom slayed the Queen's father. She despises the Lannisters. And-" He shifted his eyes to Lelani. "I don't kill pregnant women." Tyrion huffed through his nose, trying to cross his arms until he remembered his tied hands. Letting them rest on his lap, he peeked at Lelani, finding her hands rubbing her stomach, eyes watching Jorah.

"Thank you, sire." Jorah only hummed as answer, his eyes roaming the sea, watching the wind move the water gently.

They sailed for quite some time, the sun now being in the middle of the sky, glaring down at them with heat. Too much heat for Lelani. Tyrion could see her shoulders becoming red from sunburn. He tried finding something for it with his eyes, seeing nothing to prevent her pained skin. He found another solution. Soaking a cloth in the sea, then resting it atop her shoulders. He felt her body shiver from the cold, before letting out a satisfied sigh. Lelani smiled, kissing him instead of saying thanks. The cloth cooled down the stinging, making the red head relax even more.

They kept in silence while sailing the rest; Lelani and Tyrion exchanging few questions, but that was about it.

A sound filled the silent air. It sounded like a gigantic bird flipping it's wings. Lelani glanced up, narrowing her eyes to search for the bird. Something more incredible and huge caught her eyes. A dragon. She flew to her feet, eyes wide and mouth formed in a circle. Tyrion tugged on her dress gently, asking what it was. "Tyrion! Omg! Look!" The dwarf flew his eyes to the direction his wife was pointing, them becoming just as shocked. He jumped up, gripping his wife's dress so he wouldn't fall over.

"A dragon!" He gasped, following the creature with his eyes. It was big, bigger than he had ever dreamed of, more beautiful and strong looking also. Both swung their bodies around as the dragon flew over them, towards land. Lelani slump down on her seat when the creature disappeared from her sight, the red head staring into her lap, too shocked to see Jorah's smirking face. He had expected that kind of reaction. "Dragons exists."

"That was one of the Queens dragons. He must have flew far this time." To the couple's eyes, it seemed that Jorah was proud of speaking of this, but at the same time a little sad. His eyes was soft and wet, but face hard and bright. Lelani and Tyrion were quick to start discussing what they had seen, comparing it to the books they had read.

"It was so big, Tyrion! Larger than I thought it would be!"

"Yes! And did you see those colors? And huge wings!"

Their happy chatter ended when a splash were heard. Someone had jumped into the water; but it weren't someone from their boat.


	23. Chapter 23

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC

Chapter 23.

 **OMG! Almost a 100 followers! That's amazing! :D Thank you!**

 **Not a lot of fluff in this chapter. Unfortunately. (._.)**

 **Also, I've been wondering if I should find a celebrity that it think Lelani looks like. What do you guys think? Should I do it and make a vote of whom fits the best? Review your answer please. :P**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow or review.**

* * *

Lelani spun around, her eyes darting to the moving water right beside the boat. Waiting in anticipation, she quickly glanced at the two men accompanying her, both looking just as nervous as her. The silence made her even more anxious, until something flew from the air again, landing right in front of her. Lelani yelped in surprise, acting on instincts as she was about to push it away. Jorah appeared by her side, shielding her form the man, before using an oar to push him into the water. "Stone men! Don't touch them!" The ex-slave seller yelled, using his new 'weapon' to hit the next men coming into the boat. Lelani stare in shock as she fought, feeling her feet tremble and her arms becoming jelly. She had never been in a fight before. Yes sure, she'd been training with Brienne, but that didn't mean… Lelani gasped in surprise when remembering her training. It must be useful now.

When hearing more of them jumping into the water, Lelani rushed to Jorah's sword on the ground as he were too busy to reach it. She lifted it high, quickly going back to her husband. She had a child after all, she didn't want to fight more than she had to. With her feet apart, knees bend and back doing the same, Lelani shot forward when one of them came too close. She stabbed him in the face, pushing so far back that the stone man stumbled into the water. She could hear her husband gasp, giving him a knowing look over her shoulder. "Ever wondered what I did with Brienne that week?" Lelani quickly cut the next one over the neck, before hitting it with the handle of the sword, this one also falling into the water.

"I was hoping for something naughty."

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear."

"I'm not, not at all." Tyrion stare in amazement at his wife as she fought the stone men. He watched her gasp in surprise when one of them jumped up behind her, taking her by surprise. Tyrion acted quickly. He picked up a crab catcher, shoving it into the stone man's face. But it was too strong, and ribbed the catcher from the dwarfs grip. Tyrion glanced around, seeing both Lelani and Jorah too busy fighting off others. All he could do was crawl away, until he fell into the water. He managed to almost untie his hands while holding his breath, until something grabbed his foot. He didn't have to think twice about what it was. Being pulled downwards, Tyrion kicked his legs around, until he lost consciousness.

When waking up, he could take a deep breath of air, and slowly opened his eyes only to be met with Jorah's face, calling his name. Tyrion furrowed his brows in confusion, but quickly sat up before finally his hands were cut free. "You're heavier than you look." Jorah informed him, but Tyrion ignored the comment. "Did any of them touch you?" He shook his head slightly, asking the same to the Mormont, and getting the same answer.

While glancing around, searching for his wife, he flew to his feet when realizing she was just lying there, on the sand. He rushed to her side, falling back on his ass after Jorah told him she was alive, only exhausted.

"I've seen greyscale before." The dwarf told. "But nothing like that."

"I suppose that's why they send them there."

"It'd be kinder to put a dagger in their hearts and be done with it." Jorah spat on the sand, being too tired to swallow down the liquid. "Thank you." He quickly glanced up at the dwarf. "For saving me." The Mormont couldn't help but chuckle, the Tyrion raising a brow in confusion.

"It wasn't me whom saved you. It's was your wife." Tyrion's brows shot up at his words. "She didn't hesitate to throw herself after you. Take good care of her from now on."

"Of course! Of course."

Tyrion couldn't help but smile when waking her up. With a groan, Lelani opened her eyes, only to close them again tightly. She cursed loudly, before slowly sitting up, then rubbed her hands over both eyes. "Fucking hell. Is it too much to ask for a little sleep?" Tyrion only chuckled at her complain, before turning to Jorah to ask what they were to do now.

"We walk, up the coast. With luck, we'll find a fishing village. Maybe another boat."

"Without luck?"

"We'll have to walk I guess." Lelani answered, Jorah agreeing with a nod.

"I'll get some wood for a fire. Try to get some rest."

Lelani groaned in delight, quickly lying back down on the sand, rolling over to the side to get more comfortable. "That's the best idea you've had all day." Tyrion smiled when hearing his wife giggle at his words. He laid down behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and fell asleep with his nose resting on her hair. The dwarf almost groaned in hunger. He always wanted to eat oranges when being near his wife.

Jorah woke the two the next day, and walking became the new task the three did for quite a while. Finally, Lelani needed to sit down, and while resting with her husband, Jorah went out to try and find some food. He came back with a fistful of berries.

"So, those villages we were supposed to find." Tyrion spoke. "We can't live on berries and roots."

"I can."

"My wife can't. You're not hungry?"

"Of course I'm hungry."

"You're an awful travelling companion, do you know that? Possibly the least charming man I have ever met."

"I am not your travelling companion."

"We are travelling together. In each other's company. Therefore…"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I sailed from King's Landing to Pentos in a crate. Without ever saying a word." Lelani couldn't help but smile at the two. They could be rather cute to her eyes; both men throwing comments back at each other as fast as the other was done speaking. She had placed herself on the sand, her back leaning against the log that Tyrion was sitting on. The red head stroked her stomach tenderly, pressing down gently now and then. The baby hadn't moved in a while, and it worried her. It didn't usually move a lot before, but a small twitch did happened once or twice a day. However, there was nothing Lelani could do to either check or help her baby, no matter how much she worried.

She listened with half an ear when Jorah asked why her husband did such thing, dragging his pregnant wife with him as well to this place.

"Never occurred to you to ask why until now?" Oh, her husband did love to tease. "You never wondered why Tyrion Lannister decided to visit a brothel in Volantis"

"I'm sure you've visited many brothels in many cities." Lelani felt herself drift off slightly, her mind going to her sister. She hadn't thought about Sansa in a good while. Her little jewel. Is she alive? Well? Found a safe place?

Lelani came back to reality upon hearing her husbands next sentence.

"I killed my father. He wanted to execute me for a crime I didn't commit. And he tried to rape my wife."

Lelani shot her head around, staring at Tyrion with wide, shocked eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could form in her throat. She flew to her feet and rushed away, wanting to be alone for a short while. Tyrion wanted to go after her, but Jorah stopped him from moving, telling that she probably needed some time to herself.

The dwarf didn't comment to where she had been when seeing her, only jumped to his feet and started walking. After an hour or so, she finally broke the silence.

"How did you know?"

"Jamie told me."

"Fucking's Kingslayer." Tyrion prevented himself from smiling. She had always been cold towards Jamie, even when he's the only person –except herself- whom treated Tyrion as a normal human and stood by his side when he needed it. "He was the one who gave Tywin the idea to marry me." Tyrion raised a brow questioningly, not believing his wife fully. "It's true!" She defended. "He brought me with him in the pause at your trial, begged your father to make you take the Watch and he'd promise to marry and settle down. Tywin got a better idea, presenting it to me right after your brother left."

"Do you blame my brother for that?"

"No. He wasn't the one whom forced himself on me."

Tyrion swallowed hard. He didn't really know how to react upon his wife's assault. Angry, yes, but he had already taken his revenge. Unfortunately, that didn't help Lelani.

"Want to talk about it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What's there to say? He forced me nude, shoved me on the bed while ripping off his own covers, then started touching me.

Jamie saved me. He heard my screams and came running. I don't blame him for anything, it's you father whom did all that."

"And now, he's dead. Because of me."

"Yes…do you regret doing that?"

"Killing my father?" Tyrion had to think a little before answering, his voice a little hesitant. "I don't think so. He did try to kill me and rape you, I just…can't get past the sight of watching him die. I was angry at the time, and didn't even blink, but now, the memories haunt me and probably will for a good while." When glancing up at his wife, she quickly bend down to kiss his forehead, then his lips. She touched his hair with a soft smile, giving him a reassuring look that told him she'd be there for him. He loved her so much.

After another day of exhaustion and no food, Lelani felt her whole body shake from tiredness. She could see the coast not too far away, but when Jorah quickly told them to hide, she just fell on the grass as if her legs suddenly stopped working. She laid there, her eyes barely open, chest going up and down fast, sweat dripping from her cold skin and her body trembling as she couldn't move. She heard footsteps not too far away, until a few figures came into her view. They glanced down at her before laughing together. She heard voices, recognizing Tyrion's as one of them. He said something about 'pregnant', and 'wife', and by the speed of which he was talking made it sound like he was begging them.

Lelani didn't even notice being moved, all she could hear were her husbands begging. She didn't even know if he actually was still speaking, or if the words just played on in her head. She rasped out Tyrion's name, hoping he would answer. Instead of words, she felt something wet and cold fill her mouth, and Lelani didn't hesitate to swallow the water down. After getting two more gulps, she blinked her eyes and glanced around. Slowly, everything came back to focus, but from her throbbing head and dizziness, she couldn't register anything just yet. The red head blinked a few more times, her arms starting to search for something to grab. She felt a warm body on her left side, eyes shooting up to try and see whom. She heard voices again, her husband being one of them once more. Lelani groaned loudly, her hands moving up to rub her head, hoping to ease the headache. She felt something touch her lips again, and hesitatingly opened up to drink more water. That made her feel better, and the nausea disappeared shortly after.

After closing her eyes hard, she finally could make out two figures bending over her, both speaking to each other quickly.

"Is she okay? What should we do? Does she need more water?"

"She just needs time. Just wait and we'll give her more water in a little bit. Relax."

"Realx? How can I relax? She's my wife, Mormont."

"I know that, but there's nothing you can do until she's able to speak."

Lelani cleared her throat, checking to see if she could form any words, but failed unfortunately. Her throat just didn't work like it should. After another hour of repeatedly gulping down water and drifting off to sleep now and then, Lelani opened her eyes and everything had become clear. She could feel the sweat covering her body, hoping there would be a way for her to wash up once she could stand up. Hearing her husband and Jorah speaking again, Lelani muttered a low 'shut up' before groaning as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move, Lelani. The fever isn't down yet."

"Fever?"

"From the heat and exhaustion. You should have told me how bad it was."

"Didn't notice myself." That worried Tyrion greatly. Was she troubled with something so bad she didn't notice her own body temperature, or was it just the goal of getting to Meereen that made her walk like a machine?

He called for the slave handler again, asking for something to eat. He grumbled annoyed, disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a little bread and cheese. Tyrion made his wife eat most of it, forcing the dry bread down her throat with water. He wiped the sweat from her forehead, a worried expression covering his face. She tried to smile, reassuring him that she'd live, but because of her dry lips it was painful to smile, and it showed on her face. Tyrion cursed at himself in his head, telling himself how stupid he was for not noticing his own wife's health. He had been so busy speaking to Jorah and thinking about food. What if the slaver handlers hadn't come? Lelani would probably dry herself up before realizing her exhaustion.

He made her drink more water, listening to Jorah's plan on how to get away from this. But being trapped in a cell on a boat weren't easy to escape. They would just have to wait and see.


	24. Chapter 24

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 24.

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, i just found it best to end it there.**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow or review.**

* * *

The time on the boat was uncountable. The three had been dazing off and ate whatever they were given. They got enough water to get through the day, but that still didn't guarantee they'd survive another night. The men made sure to give half of their food to Lelani, knowing she needed as much energy as possible, especially since she was eating for two.

After what felt like forever, the door to their cell were unlocked, and being forced out to the open air. Lelani took in a deep breath of sea air, having missed it, along with the sun on her skin. They were chained, then brought to a scene with different people gathered around. None of the men looked at her, Jorah telling that they didn't rape pregnant women. That was probably why the slave handlers hadn't done anything to her, was her first thought.

Over twenty slaved stood behind the scene, which is where they were placed in a line. Lelani on the women line, Jorah on the muscular line and Tyrion on the last of the lines. After a good while of just standing, Lelani felt herself grow restless, and it was getting harder to ignore the pain from the chains. They were a little too heavy for her, and by glancing at her husband she could guess the same about him. The women were bought first, disappearing one after another, the most beautiful ones going first. Lelani became the last of them, she standing on the scene with a blank expression, her hands resting atop her stomach.

One man, black hair, maybe a little older than herself, raised his hand, over a little bit of money to buy her. The slave owner found the money too little, and told her to do something. Lelani couldn't think of any talents she could preformed there and then, therefore getting a slap with the wipe. After crying out in pain, she took a deep breath before singing a short song for them all to hear. It was good enough for someone else to raise their hands.

"Can you read?" The same buyer as before asked.

"Yes."

He grinned, quickly throwing the money to the slave seller, before correcting her. "Yes, master." Lelani repeated his words before being brought from the scene, her eyes meeting Tyrion's in a quick glance. He nodded his head, telling he would do anything to make the man buy him as well.

Jorah's line became the next ones, and Lelani's buyer bought almost everyone of them, Jorah included. He turned to leave, making Tyrion feel a suddenly sparkle of panic. He saw Lelani mutter something to him, which only earned a quick smack on the face.

"Wait! You have to buy me as well."

"Why?"

Tyrion had to think quick. What could he possibly offer that were good enough to be bought. "We're a team." He rush out of his mouth. "I'm a great fighter too." That earned a laughter from the crowd, they all knowing that was not true.

"He's funny. You have to give him that." Tyrion stare eagerly at the buyer, seeing that he was still hesitant. He glanced at his wife quickly, seeing her concerned expression. An idea popped into his head. The dwarf quickly pulled on his chain, making the holder fall to the ground. Lifting both hands, he slapped the chain hard over the mans back, trying to beat him up as best he could. He could hear the people around him laugh at the sight, and he kicked the mans head as a finish, quickly looking at the master he wanted to be bought from.

"Alright. He's funny." Offering a few coins, Tyrion rushed off the scene, thanking his new master repeatedly.

He went to stand by his wife, but was quickly pulled away by one of the other slaves whom was bought to be guards. "Don't get close to the woman." He heard. "She's mine from now on." Feeling a rush of panic, Tyrion tried to reason with the buyer.

"My Lord, if I may. I've heard Mereen's become a free city. You might run into trouble if you try to fight slaves in the fighting pits. Now if you were to fight free men who were paid a wage…" A slap to his face shut him up, Tyrion met Lelani's eyes, seeing her shake her head, and sighed through his nose as he started walking, seeing her go a few paces in front of him.

They walked for a long time, before being put in wagons and the horses pulled them the rest of the way. Tyrion didn't know if Lelani went the same way as him, because she were put in a different cart than him. Hours went by before they were let out, and Tyrion held his breath at the sight. He guessed easily that this was Meereen, and not far away he saw a big fighting pit. Did the mother of dragons still allow these? He followed the other slaves, his head held high since he couldn't take his eyes of the city. He earned another slap for wandering eyes.

They were all chained to benches, helmets and weapons laying spread out everywhere. Tyrion swallowed hard, fear creeping over his body. He knew he'd die in minutes out there. He could just scream his name and Daenerys would probably stop the fight, but he couldn't be sure.

"Mormon, where's my wife?"

Jorah glanced at Tyrion, seeing the panic in his eyes, before answering truthfully. "I overheard the buyer tell that he was going to give her as a gift to Daenerys. A good singer or something." Tyrion let out a deep breath, relief flowing over him after hearing those words.

It didn't take long before Jorah had had enough, and found himself a helmet, shield and sword. He broke through the people and rushed outside to fight. Tyrion had no other choice than sit and watch. After a good while, Tyrion feared his companion had been killed. Struggling with his chains, he tried to saw through it only to fail. A giant man suddenly appeared, a just as big sword held above his head. Tyrion stare wide eyed as the man cut his chain off, freeing the dwarf from the bench. He thanked the man before running outside, seeing all the other champions dead on the ground, Jorah standing without his helmet before the queen.

"Khaleesi, please, I just need a moment of your time. I brought you a gift."

"It's true. He has." Tyrion stare at the woman, her white hair and pale skin glowing like the moon, fire sparkling in her eyes as she stare him down.

"Who are you?" She had her head raised, like a queen should, and he voice were cold and threatening, but the dwarf did hear a slight hesitation and anger in it too. He glanced around at her company, and raised both brows when seeing his wife standing at the far back. Her eyes had become soft and the crook of her mouth turned upwards slightly.

"I am the gift. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister. I can see you have already met my wife, Lelani Lannister." Nodding to her, Daenerys snapped her head around to see Lelani gently step forwards, her feet taking her towards the stairs to meet her husband.

"Hello Mother of Dragons. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The Khaleesi only stare in shock at the two people, eyes darting to Lelani's stomach now and then, and she seemed to be deep in thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 25.

 **Aaaah another chapter! It's seem that I'm on fire!**

 **My writers block must have finally disappeared, but I'm not entirely sure, so sorry if I don't update in a while after this.**

 **Thanks to you all for fav/follow or review.**

* * *

Lelani felt fear as she stood before the queen, the throne standing several feet above her, fierily eyes staring down at them like a judge throwing them to death. The red head swallowed hard, trying to raise her head proudly, a hand resting atop her husbands shoulder to show support and trust. The mother of dragons raised a brow at that, and Lelani could almost hear the sneer from her throat; she almost seemed…jealous. The Lannister wolf wondered why.

"Your Grace, I want to say—." Lelani shot her head around to give Jorah a warning look, knowing the queen wouldn't be happy with him speaking without permission. She had been right.

"You will not speak." He obliged to the command, quickly shutting his mouth and listened to her next words. "How do I know you two are who you say you are?"

"If only I were otherwise." Tyrion answered, Lelani deciding not to open her mouth. She was too afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"If you are Tyrion Lannister why shouldn't I kill you? To pay your family back for what it did to mine"

"You want revenge against the Lannisters? I killed my mother Joanna Lannister the day I was born. I killed my father Tywin Lannister with a bow to the heart. I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time." Lelani averted her eyes to the ground, a slight shiver going through her body. Tyrion knew he didn't kill his mother on purpose, but because everyone accused him of it, made him blame himself of the act nevertheless. Lelani squeezed her husband shoulder slightly, making him glance up at her with a reassuring look.

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered members of your own family?"

"Into your service? Your Grace we have only just met. It's too soon to know if you deserve my service." Daenerys did not look amused. Lelani groaned inside her head, wishing her husband could not try to be funny all the time. It was amusing at times, but before the queen when she could kill them by just one word weren't really the best moment to be funny.

"If you'd rather return to the fighting pits just say the word." The red head shook her head slightly, squeezing Tyrions shoulder harder. He flinched slightly, taking the hint of choosing his words carefully this time.

"When I was a young man I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in living memory. She had no wealth, no lands, no army, only a name and a handful of supporters, most of whom probably thought they could use that name to benefit themselves. They kept her alive, moving her from place to place, often hours ahead of the men who had been sent to kill her."

The queen raised a brow, not seeing where this was going, but understanding that he was talking about herself. "She was eventually sold off to some warlord on the edge of the world and that appeared to be that. And then a few years later, after I married my wife, the most well informed person I knew told me that this girl without wealth, lands, or armies had somehow acquired all 3 in a very short span of time, along with three dragons. He thought she was our best, last chance to build a better world. I thought you were worth meeting at the very least." Lelani smiled softly, proud of her husband's speech as he didn't stutter or hesitate even once.

"And why are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?" Quickly glancing at Lelani without moving her head, she added. "Both of you?" Lelani swallowed hard, her throat going dry, as she could not come up with anything to offer.

"Because you can not build a better world on your own. You have no one at your side who understands that land you want to rule. The strengths and the weaknesses of the houses that will either support or oppose you."

"I have a very large army and very large dragons."

"Killing and politics aren't always the same thing. When I served as Hand of the King I did quite well with the latter, considering the king in question preferred torturing animals to leading his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name."

"So you want to advise me. Very well." She moved her eyes to land on the traitor among them, Jorah shifting nervously from one foot to another. "What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned."

"I know." Lelani nodded her head as well.

"Why should the people trust a queen who can't keep her promises?"

"Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can't remember seeing the same man as devoted to anything as he is to serving you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you, and nothing I have witnessed gives me reason to doubt him. And yet he did betray you."

Slowly taking a few steps closer to her, Lelani decided to not move when the guards acted quickly, their spears pointing towards the dwarf. To the red head surprise, Daenerys raised her hand to let him do as he pleased, and Tyrion glanced back at his wife with a careful look, slowly taking a few more steps before stopping completely.

"Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayals?"

"Yes, many opportunities."

"And did he?"

"No. Not until forced to do so."

"He worships you. He is in love with you, I think." Lelani nodded her head slowly, agreeing with her husband as his words seemed true. She had noticed the ex-advisors behavior and expression whenever he spoke of the queen. And it made sense when he talked to her about love. "But he did not trust you with the truth - an unpleasant truth, to be sure - but one of great significance to you. He did not trust that you would be wise enough to forgive him."

"So I should kill him?" A straight line was the form of Lelani's lips, her eyes darting from the queen, to her husband, and to Jorah. He looked just as nervous as her, but he seemed to be more desperate.

"A ruler who kills those that are devoted to her is not a ruler that inspires devotion. And you're going to need to inspire devotion, and lots of it, if you're ever going to rule across the Narrow Sea. But you cannot have him by your side when you do." Daenerys didn't hesitate in her next words, having taken Tyrion's advise into her consideration.

"Remove Ser Jorah from the city." Lelani knew that if her husband hadn't spoken, Jorah would be killed on the spot. With a last look on her previous kidnapper, her eyes grew soft when seeing him fighting tears. She gave him a grateful look, trying to show it without smiling, before the guards dragged him away. The rest turned back to the queen, her eyes also blank from tears. They went cold and hard when realizing everyone was looking at her, and Daenerys snapped her eyes to the red head, now irritation oozing from her body.

"And what may you offer me for service, lady Stark?" Swallowing one last time, Lelani cleared her throat slightly before answering as polite as she could think of.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, my lady, but I am a Lannister now, after marrying Tyrion."

"Lady Lannister then. What skills may you find of great help at achieving my goals?"

"None, my lady. Not at the moment at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a child growing inside me, and will do anything to protect it. Tasks have become more difficult and I tire quite early. On my journey here, I threw up more than I ate, and had a heat stroke that made me unmovable for days. I do not know how much help I will be, but wherever my husband go, I go. That's all I wish for."

Lelani could see the queen's eyes soften slightly by her words, and she looked distant for a moment as if she saw a distant memory, before blinking quickly and meeting her eyes. "Whatever happens, your destiny becomes the same as your husband. You may rest and will have your own quarters, but if I see any sign of of you preventing me from my goal, you will not see sun light for years." Doing a slow curtsy, Lelani thanked the mother of dragons, before being escorted away by a few maidens. She stare longingly at Tyrion, as he weren't told he could follow, and sighed heavily through her nose when realizing she wouldn't see him any time soon.

After a long and wonderful bath, Lelani found herself in her new quarters. It was lovely, big and with a balcony. There weren't a lot of furniture though, only a bed, two chairs and a small table. There were curtains hanging around the bed and the balcony. Lelani found herself liking this room, it was at least better than her previous environment; a dungeon quarter, a small boat, an even smaller boat, a slave cell, then this. This was obviously an improvement.

She let the maidens clothe her in a new, clean sundress, the gown hugging around her stomach comfortably. The neck was low, showing a little bit of cleft, but not like the whores. Her skin weren't the same as back in Winterfell, all white and spot free. It had tanned, especially from coming to the south. She also had gashes and cuts here and there; sunburned skin appearing on her shoulders and neck. The servants quickly rubbed some kind of ointment into her irritated skin, the red head quickly letting out a deep breath in relieve, her tense shoulders from the pain now relaxing.

Going out to the balcony, Lelani gazed at the city laying before her. She felt so relieved to finally arrive here, finally be safe from slave handlers, and pirates, and killers, and rapers. Jumping in surprise, she quickly stare down at her stomach as a sudden jolt felt there. Cupping the bulge, she massaged the spot gently, only to feel another movement. Lelani smiled widely; thankful that her child still lived and even had the strength to kick.

Staying on the balcony for a short while, Lelani found herself exhausted and in the need of rest. Asking the servants to wake her if something happened, she went to bed without bothering to change or get under the covers. It was too hot, and the dress weren't really uncomfortable to sleep in.

After a few hours, Tyrion arrived at the quarter. He took a quick glance around, his eyes noticing a mug of wine standing on the table; he started making his way towards it until noticing the figure sleeping in the bed. Freezing on the spot, he didn't hesitate to throw off his shirt and belt, and join his wife. He curled around her stomach, head on her chest and a smile on his face. He fell asleep this way, having missed these moments; just relaxing and cuddling with the one person he loved more than anything.


	26. Chapter 26

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 26.

 **Alright people, this is sudden, but I've finally reached the TV-series! Thankfully, there's not too long until the next episode! This chapter is longer than usual, sorry. :P**

 **Thanks for fav/follow or review. I appreciate it!**

* * *

Nice is the right word to describe Meereen. Hot too, but mostly nice. She sun stayed on the sky for a long time, heating everything and everyone up until it would be too much, and people had to bath away the sweat.

The nights however, were so cold it sometimes would be impossible to sleep; only shaking and shivering with blankets everywhere. Tyrion quickly found out that Lelani had natural warm skin. Probably why she survived Winterfell so easily. He always asked her to hug him at night, her hot skin almost smoking when the cold hit it. They had four fur blankets covering them every night; it felt like it was winter without snow.

What Lelani liked most about her days were taking a bath. There were two 'pools', one with hot water and one with cold. The red head loved going into the cold one first, swimming around until her skin turned red, before jumping over into the other one. The hot water would surround her body and she'd just sit against the wall with eyes closed. Tyrion had joined her a few times, but it usually ended in something more than a relaxing bath.

The fight tournaments had started getting more and more popular. Lelani had been to only one after coming to Meereen, but she couldn't even watch half of it.

This time, she had placed herself to the right of her husband, sitting on several pillows on the ground, while he had a small stone chair placed beside the Mother of Dragon's husband. She held his hand in hers, it resting on the dwarfs tight. Tyrion stroked his thumb gently over her hand, glancing down at her now and then before quickly looking up when the fighters started to declare their lives to the Queen.

Daenerys clapped her hands once, making the fighting starts. With a frown on her face, Lelani watched the men slung their swords, the smaller one of the two rolling around to avoid the bigger ones swings.

"That one, the smaller man, no question, that's where you should put your money."

"Are they betting on men's lives?" Lelani asked in disbelief, shocked that a man on such high class would even suggest that. Tyrion only glanced over at him, commenting.

"The smaller man it is."

"I'm not putting my money anywhere." Lelani felt glad that the Queen shared thoughts with her. This was just barbaric, to watch two men fight to death for entertainment.

"Kings and queens never bet on the games. Perhaps you should go find someone who does." Hizdahr spoke, Lelani furrowing her brows as she slowly started disliking the man. Tyrion saw this, and brought his hold from her hand to rub at her shoulder. She smiled softly at him, leaning a little closer for comfort. She didn't like this one bit.

"People used to bet against me when I fought in the pits." Daario's face suddenly appeared between the two, his eyes going to the male first. "He would have bet against me. Common novice mistake."

"I have spent much of my life in Meereen, and in my experience, larger men do triumph over smaller man, far more often than not." An arrogant man is what Lelani found Hizdahr, arrogant and selfish.

"Has your experience ever involved any actual fighting? You, yourself, have you ever tried to kill a man that was trying to kill you?" Lelani couldn't help but snort when hearing the Queen ask, Daenery's glancing at her with an amused eyes, before moving them back to Hizdahr whom decided to stay silent.

Daario then made a long speech while fiddling with his knife, telling how the neck had always been the strong men's weak spot. As he just closed his mouth, they watched the little man's head getting cut clean off, the winner screamed out in delight. Tyrion tightened his hold on his wife, she seeing his the worry in his eyes.

"You don't approve?" Lelani wished he could just shut his mouth.

"There's always been more than enough death in the world for my taste. I can do without it in my leisure time." Lelani nodded her head in agreement.

"Fair enough, yet - it's an unpleasant question - but what great thing has ever been accomplished without killing or cruelty?"

"In my own experience, I have found that talking does great things. Why not try that instead?" Lelani told, Tyrion quickly shooting in before Hizdahr had time to answer.

"It's easy to confuse 'what is' with' what ought to be'. Especially when 'what is' has worked in your favor."

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about necessary conditions of greatness." Lelani glanced to the pit, seeing slaves carry the dead body away. She nodded her head, asking, "That is greatness?" at the same time as the Queen, both looking at each other a little surprised. Daenerys ended up smiling slightly, Lelani doing the same, before they resumed to the conversation.

"That is a vital part of the great city of Meereen. Which has existed long before you arrived and will remain standing after we have returned to the dirt."

"My father would have liked you."

"Yes." Lelani agreed. "Always talking about legacy."

The announcer for the fight decided to tell of the next fight then, yelling loudly while the crowd went wild.

"One day your great city will return to the dirt as well." Daenerys told.

"At your command?" Hizdahr asked.

"If needed be."

"How many people will die to make this happen?"

"If it come to that they would have died for a good reason."

Lelani listened on closely, deciding against speaking since it seemed that the Queen were at the brim of leaving. She spoke quickly and firmly, eyes filled with fire, but also so cold, as she stare at the man beside her.

"Those men think they're dying for a good reason."

"Someone else's reason."

"So your reasons are true, and theirs are false. They don't know their own minds, but you do."

Tyrion saw his wife's disapproving look at she stared at Hizdahr, feeling her tense body and sharp eyes. He knew that if this didn't stop soon, she would say something stupid. Just as she opened her mouth to comment, Tyrion decided to speak.

"Well said, you're an eloquent man. Doesn't mean you're wrong. In my experience, eloquent men are right every bit as often as imbeciles." Lelani smirked, the insult probably being too fancy for his arrogant mind to understand. Something caught her ear though.

All of them snapped their heads around to stare at the fighters when the announcer yelled "A Westerois Knight!" Before them stood Jorah, a sword in hand and cheap armor on.

"I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen." He spoke, Daenerys doing nothing more than stare in surprise. Emotions danced in her eyes, Lelani seeing both anger, sadness and happiness. How could she feel all that at once? The Queen ignored Hizdahr calling for her, and lifted her arms to clap quickly. The fight begun. Lelani tried to hold her face relaxed, but couldn't help but react whenever Jorah were close to losing. She'd hold a hand in front of her mouth, hand squeezing her husbands hard. She did care for the man fighting in the pit. She wanted to bad to ask the Queen to stop it.

"You can end this." Tyrion told her, Lelani quickly sitting up with a pleading look on her face.

"She cannot." Hizdahr told.

"Shut up. You can, my Queen. You can end this." Lelani saw Daenerys open her mouth -hoping she'd speak- only to close it again. The couple sat back down, their tense bodies watching as Jorah were almost killed, only to trust his sword into his opponents' stomach.

He stood down there, proud and panting, only to change his face to panic and anger. Lifting up the spear, he threw it towards them, Lelani yelping in surprise. It flew just past the Queen, hitting a masked man behind them.

Lelani didn't know what to do. She saw mask after mask, people screaming and soldiers surrounding their Queen. She could only stand there with her husband, watching people getting killed as the masked men got closer and closer. She saw Hizdahr getting stabbed, regret flowing in her. She may have disliked him greatly, but dying like that is not what anyone deserves.

The red head found herself a sword, raising it quickly as someone charged towards her. She stabbed him in the chest, blood squirting out of him like a volcano, before falling to the ground. She scanned the area before her, seeing Tyrion also kill one of the masked, saving the Queens assistance.

"Tyrion, this way!" She waved her hand to catch his attention, before sitting down at the edge to get down. On of the Unsullied helped her down quickly, before doing the same to both Tyrion and Missandei. Another of the masked appeared before Lelani, and she flung her sword out, cutting the man's throat. With wide and panicked eyes, she watched him grip his throat before falling to the ground.

"Lelani!" She turned to face her husband, but she felt a bang of pain rush through her stomach. She gripped the bulge hard, eyes pressed shut, but it disappeared after only a few seconds. "Lelani, what is it? Are you hurt?" She shook her head no, eyes opening to see a worried Tyrion. He took her sword-free hand, both starting to run towards the Queen and Jorah. The couple made sure to be in the middle, both having their weapons raised in case some of them broke through the ring of soldiers. Lelani felt another tingle of pain, but only a winch made through since she tried to press the feeling away. After another one, she didn't know what to do.

"Tyrion." He met her eyes quickly, them widening when seeing where her hands had landed. "I don't know what's wrong. It just hurts so fucking much. Help me Tyrion, I don't know what to do." The dwarf were quick to get rid of his weapon, both hands now massaging her stomach.

"Just relax, Lelani. It's the stress, it's not good for the baby. Take a deep breath -that's right,-and breathe out. Good, now again. In…and out." Lelani felt herself relax slightly, shoulders not as tense. She leaned forward forehead resting against her husbands, tears from fear appearing on her eyes. "I love you Lelani."

"I love you too Tyrion." As both closed their eyes to kiss, a loud growl erupted them from their moment. Lelani shot her head upwards; eyes going wide when seeing the dragon appear from the sky. Tyrion quickly gripped her hand, squeezing it. The dragon flew a few time around, before landing before them, biting of a man's head since he was running towards them. He burst out fire at a group of the masked, head thrashing around to get more of them. The Queen cringed when a spear pierced her baby, making her mother instincts take over. She yelled the dragons name, slowly stepping forward until her child had calmed down enough to look at her. She climbed on the creature as more spears were sent flying; commanding her child to fly, and she went to the sky.

"Seven hells." Lelani cursed while watching, not taking her eyes of, since she didn't want to forget one second of such an amazing sight.

The surviving of the masked had escaped, leaving the fighting pit empty of living beings except themselves. Lelani asked her husband if they could leave as quickly as possible, she not wanting to look at all the corpses of women and men more than necessary. They got to the throne room, all four of them sitting down at the steps; Lelani and Tyrion at the top. It was silent, no one knowing of the right words to use. Finally, Tyrion broke the silence, him finding most of them uncomfortable.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked Jorah. "How could you not. Of course, it's hopeless for the both of you. Sellsword from the fighting pits, a disgraced knight. Neither one of you is fit consort for a queen. Thankfully, I've been one of the few who found the right women." Lelani snorted at her husband's last words, she slightly bumping against him.

"Sweet talker." She told him.

"Does he always talk so much?" Daario asked, Jorah nodding as an answer, until Missandei and Grey Worm appeared into the room, the male having bandages around his torso.

"Jorah the Andal." Grey Worm said.

"Torgo Nudho." Jorah answered.

"You should not be here."

"No, but he is." Daario told.

"Our queen ordered him exiled from the city."

"Our queen would be dead if not for him." Lelani nodding in agreement.

Messandei decided to step in, she speaking to her man beside her in Valyrian. Lelani had to prevent herself from smirking since they didn't know that both she and Tyrion understood.

" _It's true. And I would be dead if not for the…_ " She glanced at Tyrion. " _Little man."_ Lelani liked the woman already. So polite. Tyrion, however, decided to correct her.

" _Dwarf_." He told them in his broken Valyrian. _"I believe that's the word. Apologies. My Valyrian is a bit 'nostril'."_ Lelani smiled when noticing his mistake.

" _A bit 'rusty.'"_ She corrected him, Tyrion nodding when hearing the mistake himself, repeating the word before thanking his wife with both words and a kiss.

Grey Worm apologized for his absence, Daario only brushing it off as if it was nothing. Jorah didn't take things so lightly now, unfortunately. "The longer we sit here bantering, the longer Daenerys is out there in the wilderness."

"He's right." Tyrion agreed with him. "The dragon headed north. If we're going to find her, that's where we're to go."

"We?" Lelani furrowed her brows at Jorah's question. "You two are Lannisters. The Queen intends to remove your family from power."

"And we intend to help her do it."

"You've been here for how many days now?" Had it only been days? Lelani really needed to start keeping track of the time. "I've fought for her for years. Since she was little more than a child."

"You betrayed her!" Lelani could see Jorah's face harden, his eyes starting to fire in rage.

"Careful now." He warned, but Tyrion didn't stop. He wanted to prove his point.

"And she exiled you, twice, I believe?"

"The second time thanks to you."

"Don't blame me for your crimes, Mormont." It seemed that both Daario and Lelani had had enough of their arguing. Lelani made sure her voice were loud enough to stop their bickering, both shutting up right away.

"My husband is right. The Queen exiled Jorah." She nodded her head at the Mormont. "And Jorah's right too. He saved her life."

"Prehaps she feels differently about him now." Daario shot in. "Maybe not. The only way we'll know is if we ask her." Tyrion sighed in defeat, glancing up at his wife.

"Fine, fine." He told. "I suppose he can join us. Just as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep." Jorah raised a brow.

"If I ever kill you, your eyes will be wide open."

"So will yours." Lelani didn't like his treat, hoping to give shove some of his words back into his mouth. "When I stick that sword up your ass." Daario tried to prevent a snort, not having met such a women before. Someone so…amusing. Yet, there were still a few questions he needed answers to.

"Forgive me." He gave the couple and apologetic look. "But why would we be bring you two?"

"Pardon me?" Tyrion asked in offend.

"Have you ever tracked animals in wilderness?"

While Lelani shook her head, her husband answered in words. "Not precisely, but I have other skills that'd be very useful-." Daario cut him off, asking.

"Can you fight?"

"I have fought. I don't claim to be a great warrior."

"Are you good on a horse?"

"Middling."

"So mainly you talk?"

"And drink, fuck, and….maybe I'll be a good father. Don't know that one yet."

"You will." Lelani quickly bend down to kiss her husband's forehead, him smiling softly back at her.

"I respect that, but you would not help us on this expedition, neither will your pregnant wife." Lelani nodded in understanding. She'd never endanger her child like that just because she wanted to prove a point of being useful. She could do that later. "You would help us here in Meeren, though." Daario turned his head towards Missandei and Grey Worm. "None of us have any experience governing a city, except for him. You want to prove your value to the queen? Prove it right here in Meereen."

Jorah seemed hesitate to this. "He's a foreign dwarf that barely speaks the language. Why would the Meereenese listen to him?"

"They wouldn't." Daario told truthfully. "They will listen to Grey Worm."

"I'll come with you. I'll find our queen."

"You are not strong enough to go anywhere." The Queen's assistant told.

"I am." He disagreed.

"He is. He's the toughest man with no balls I've ever met."

"He doesn't have balls?" Lelani quickly whispered to Tyrion, him shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"But you still can't go. The people believe in you. They know you speak for the Queen." Missandei agreed greatly with the fighter as she spoke quickly to Grey Worm.

"And Missandei." He moved his eyes to her. "Our queen trusts no one more than Missandei. Certainly not me." With a proud smile, he declared the new rulers of Meereen until they brought the Queen back. "The queen's closest confidant, the commander of the Unsullied, the pregnant woman with insane sword skills, and the foreign dwarf with the scarred face. Good fortune, my friends, Meereen is ancient and glorious." He glanced at the couple. "Try not to ruin her." Then turned to Jorah. "Looks like it's you and me, Jorah the Andal. Let's find some good horses. We have so much to talk about."

Lelani asked her husband if he'd join her in a bath, him declining with a sigh. He needed some fresh air. She undressed herself quickly, the clothes full of dirt and blood. Lelani had started finding blood more disgusting than while in King's Landing. Probably because of the physical contact she had with it now.

Soaking in the warm water, she sighed in pleasure, before a frown crossed her face. What was up with her stomach back then? Had it just been because of the stress, or something more? Well, she felt fine now though, so it couldn't have been anything serious. While trying not to worry too much, she decided to ask her husband later, hoping for some relaxing advice. Maybe he could read to her or something, since his voice always made her calm down.

When Lelani almost fell asleep, she decided to get up. It was dangerous to bath while tired. Draping a gown around herself, she used her time to her room, where she ate quickly before going to bed early. It had -after all- been an exhausting day. She awoke when Tyrion joined her in bed, him curling up against her warm body.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Lelani yawned, her voice husky and sleepy when answering. "It's alright." They fell silent for a few minutes, Tyrion massaging her stomach gently with one hand.

"Do you know why that pain came?" She finally asked, her husband looking up at her with worried eyes.

"I have read something about it, but I don't think it's something to worry about since you're fine now. It must have been from the stress." Lelani though a little, still feeling a little worried.

"What if it's something more? Something really serious?"

"If you have constant cramp, vaginal bleeding, fever, chills, faintness or pain while urinating, then it's something serious. Have you had them yet?"

"Well, I had this fever when I went traveling…"

"My love, I know about that one. I was there, and you know the cause." Lelani giggled slightly, her hand touching her husband hair softly. It felt greasy and sticky, she guessing he didn't have time to bath before coming here.

"I love you." She told, kissing his lips softly.

"Mhm, love you too. I also know about something else you love."

"Hmm, and what's that?"

"My cock." Lelani laughed aloud.

"Okay, that's true. I do love that little man. But right now, I only want sleep." Tyrion only smiled, not a sign of disappointment of her declining fun time. He only placed himself beside her, arms hugging her close, face nuzzling into her fresh hair. Lelani fell asleep right away, Tyrion following not too long after.


	27. Chapter 27

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 27.

 **OOoomg I've waited so long for season six. This is just marvelous, I absolutely love it!**

 **BumbleBeex: That is exactly the reason as to why I started this fic! I found one other that was well written, but it was too cliché and cheesy for my taste, so I just started writing this. I actually weren't going to post anything online, but decided against it since I wanted to know what other people thought of my fic. Thank you for commenting.**

 **Thanks to all for fav/follow and review.**

 **Warning! Spoilers about episode one in season six! Watch it before reading this!**

* * *

Waking to the sound of giggling, Tyrion groaned in pain from the sun hitting his eyes, before rolling over to peek up at his happy wife. She were still in the bed, but had sat up and leaned against the wall behind the bed, stroking her bulging stomach while letting out joyful giggles now and then. He couldn't help but smile, sitting up himself and went beside her, asking what made her happy so early in the morning.

"He's moving."

"She." He corrected her, but Lelani only shook her head before leaning over to kiss him, slowly taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, guiding it around to where it could be felt. Tyrion felt his smile widen as he pressed down to feel the movement better. A slight push, followed by another, until the baby seemed to freeze completely. "She stopped."

"It's probably because he finds your warm hand comfortable. I was rather cold actually."

"Then I must warm my wife up." Draping his arms around her, he laughed along with her as both glided down on the bed, rolling around before stopping when Tyrion almost fell off. "I think it is time to get up. I do have a city to rule."

"Yes, king Tyrion."

"Ah, I rather like that title. Do call me that from now on."

"Yes, king Tyrion."

"Will you please fetch me my clothes, dear wife?"

"No, king Tyrion." He huffed through his nose in amusement, quickly stroking her stomach before getting to his feet. The dwarf found his clothes, asking if he should find hers as well but she declined, wanting to decide for herself. Both dressed quickly, speaking gently when Tyrion tied the knots at the back of her dress.

"What will you be doing today, Tyrion?"

"I'm thinking of taking a walk with Varys, to see how things looks from the street."

"May I join?"

"Of course. Nothing is better than spending time with my wife."

"Ruling a whole city is not better?" He spun her around; taking both hands in his and resting them on her stomach, speaking softly as she stare down at him.

"I would abandon every city in the whole world to be with you the rest of my life, my wife." She leaned down and kissed him, feeling the beard tickle slightly, which made her giggle.

"If you don't shut up soon, you won't be taking a walk in the street, but a walk on the bed."

"I'd rather do that."

"Sorry sweetie, but you have a city to rule. Let's go find Varys." And so they did.

Lelani didn't know if she should be happy or scared when walking down the streets of Meereen. After what had happened at the fighting pits, she feared the Sons of the Harpy would appear and kill them. The masked men struck a nerve in her mind, as she couldn't just forget the brutal slaughter from both parts. She had washed right away, but the thought of having someone else's blood on her hands made the redhead shake in disgust. She tried not to think about it too, but sometimes the thoughts just came creeping back even if she liked it or not.

Nightmares started too. Often she couldn't sleep, and just stare off into nothing, eyes unfocused and mind racing. Lelani had wondered many times why nightmares didn't come before now, not knowing the answer other than that she hadn't killed anyone before now. Tyrion tried staying up with her, but the exhausting work from ruling a city made him sleep soundly every night. Lelani told him it was fine, but his guilt showed every morning anyway.

She gripped her stomach while walking, watching every corner and every hole just in case someone decided to jump out. Varys saw this and chuckled to himself, opening his mouth to comment but went against it when seeing Tyrion's warning look. The dwarf gave his wife a soft smile, she returning it hesitatingly before shaking her head, as she knew he was going to ask if she needed rest.

"We're never going to fix what's wrong with this city from the top of an 800-foot pyramid."

"We'll manage." Lelani mumbled out while drying her forehead with the back of her hand, letting out a deep slow breath to slow it down. Varys gave her a worried look, before glancing at Tyrion with hesitation in his eyes. Tyrion saw this, knowing it was the worry from being recognized. At least Lelani weren't the only concerned one.

"We'll be fine." He answered. "We're dressed like common merchants."

"You walk like a rich person." Lelani agreed. Her husband did hold himself with head high and like he owned the place. Which he did, at the moment.

"You've spent a lot of time studying the way rich people walk?"

"You walk as though the paving stones were your personal property." Varys answered. "I used to steal from people like you when I was a boy."

"It's a good thing you're not a boy anymore." Glancing up at the man, Lelani saw his eyes linger on his nether regions, but before she could stop him, he told the words aloud. "Because you have no cock." She hit the top of his head -raising a brow when he smiled at her- before she turned and told Varys how sorry she was for her husbands childish behavior. The dwarf only laughed at her.

As they walked on, a woman sitting on the pavement had a baby in her arms. Lelani felt the inside of her brows turn upwards. She heard the cling of coins and watched as Tyrion bend down with two coins, reaching them out while trying to speak in his broken Valyrian. Lelani couldn't help but smile, as she went down on her knees beside him. "She thinks you want to eat her baby. Tyrion, you should have red more of those Valyrian books."

"Not everyone can learn a language from reading like you, my love."

Lelani received the coins from him, before reaching them out and spoke to the woman softly.

" _I apologize, he's not the best in Valyrian. We just want to give you money, for your baby."_ The woman accepted them hesitatingly, the look on her face being shocked but grateful. Lelani stopped her fist from closing, quickly adding three of her own coins. _"Which gender?"_

" _A boy."_ The woman answered.

" _A very pretty boy that is."_

" _Thank you."_

" _How old is he?"_

" _Two weeks."_

Lelani gasped in shock, quickly ripping off the shawl around her shoulders off, before throwing it around the woman. " _The nights are cold. Take care of yourself."_ She could hear Tyrion protest in the background, reminding her of her sunburn, but Lelani ignored him. She stroked the top of the boys head gently, smiling back at the woman, before going to her feet and followed the two men.

"Lelani, your skin-."

"I will survive, Tyrion. Don't worry. A little sunburn won't kill me." He let out a sigh, looking up at her with worried eyes, but she just smiled and bent down to kiss him.

They passed a wall written awful words on, Lelani only guessing the masked men had done. She tried not to look on it, only being reminded of their missing Queen. The redhead had taken a liking to the strict woman, knowing that everything she did was for the goods of others, and she did ask for advice often. Joffrey never did. He never asked for help or advice.

She listened as the two spoke about the writing, Tyrion actually snapping slightly at Varys, but he remained as calm as ever. They went on, stopping by a man giving a speech on the street, many people gathering around to listen.

"Many of the former slaves feel that Daenerys has abandoned them." Tyrion told.

"That must be what people feel when their Queen escapes on a dragon." He glanced up at his wife when she spoke, not answering on the comment as the man continued to give his speech. All three turned back to listen, hearing how he encouraged the group of people to take up the fight themselves instead of waiting for the Queen to come back. Tyrion only spoke three words as they went past.

"It's a problem." He continued walking while glancing around, meeting his wife's gaze with raised brows. "Fear has brought Meereen to a standstill. Whoever you are, wherever you go, someone in this city wants to murder you. We can't fight an enemy we don't know." Lelani nodded her head in agreement, suddenly feeling a tingling feeling of fear as if someone was watching them.

"The Sons of the Harpy planned their attack in the fighting pits very carefully, which means they take orders from someone." Varys answered.

"And have you started looking for that someone?"

"My little birds have already taken wing. Soon they'll return, singing songs of men in gold masks." Before they had the time of answering, shouts were heard and people started running past. The sound of bells rang and smoke appeared everywhere. The three of them rushed forward towards the black smoke, seeing flames burning down buildings and people running for their lives.

"Well, we won't be sailing to Westeros anytime soon." Lelani glanced down when hearing the disappointment in his voice, knowing that he didn't enjoy Meereen as much as she did. At least they were safe for now.

Retreating to her room, Lelani had the servants lotion her shoulders as she felt them burn, before going to take a cold bath. She did love the sun, but after living in the cold for so long, she hadn't gotten used to the heat just yet. Tyrion arrived shortly after to check on her, but didn't join as he had more things to do. She retrieved to their chamber shortly after, relaxing on a chair with a book in front of her. That's how most of her days went, thinking and reading. Lelani didn't complain, but she did get restless after a while. She'd just have to manage.


	28. Chapter 28

You're perfect to me.

Tyrion Lannister x OC.

Chapter 28.

Shit, how is it even possible to fit seven episodes into one chapter? It probably sucks, but better than nothing. Now we just gotta wait another year until the next season.

Sakura Lisel: You are so right! Lelani should definitely have done that!

fireelfmaiden1: Yaay, I'm happy you like it!

SPARKELS77: !

Lelani gave a disapproving look towards her husband as he poured himself another glass of wine. She didn't comment, but he saw the look on her face and cleared his throat before telling a rather inappropriate joke to Varys. She raised a brow when he asked about the dragons, wondering what he had planned now. "I'm their friend." Lelani furrowed her brows at his words, worry tingling in her body as she guessed her way to what he wanted.

"Do you wish an early death, Tyrion?" She asked him as they walked to where the dragons were being held.

"I do not, my wife. I want to die an old man with you in my arms and our children jumping on our bed."

"Wouldn't they be too old to jump on the bed then?" He grinned up at her, pushing out his lips when she bend down to kiss him lightly. "Don't die." Tyrion nodded, giving her another peck before slowly stepping down the stairs. Lelani and Varys stood frozen while they watched, both wondering if he was brave or just stupid. She had to prevent herself from gasping when they appeared, flames appearing in their throat until Tyrion showed he meant no harm. Softly he spoke to the beasts, telling tales of his childhood, while he laid the fire torch down on the ground. The dragon resisted slightly as Tyrion moved to touch it, and he glanced back at his wife with nervous eyes.

She swallowed hard, nodded her head, before slowly stepped down the stairs. "This is my wife." Tyrion explained in his light voice when they hesitatingly stepped away from her, taking her hand in his and she bowed her head in respect. The first dragon sniffed her face, slowly moving down to her stomach before bumping gently against it with his nose. Lelani couldn't help but smile when discovering the dragons soft side, and carefully she lifted both her hands, holding the chain around his neck in place while Tyrion pulled the lock off. She let the chain fall, petting the dragons throat gently, before startling around when her husband gasped softly.

The other dragon showed his neck, a sign that he trusted them enough to wish for help. Tyrion glanced at his wife, the two slowly moving towards him and did the same. Both dragons turned around, moving to the back of the cave as Tyrion and Lelani hurried out the room. "Next time I have an idea like that; punch me in the face."

Lelani retreated to her room, feeling the adrenalin still rushing through her body, and decided she needed time to relax. Sitting in a chair, she popped a few grapes in her mouth, chewing slowly before spitting the seeds out. She felt movement in her stomach, and brightened up, quickly rubbing where it hit. She gasped in air when her baby's foot connected with her rib, and gripped the chair while waiting for it to stop. There was nothing she could do but wait. After half an hour, she felt her eyes drop and startled awake when the door burst open. Tyrion stormed inside, mouth moving as he quickly explained of their problem. Wise Masters of Yunkai, the Good Masters of Astapor, and the Free City of Volantis have been secretly funding the Sons of the Harpy. Lelani were silent for a few seconds, before speaking. "Can't you invite them here?"

He spun on his heel, both brows raised as he gasped at his pregnant wife. He watched her rub her stomach, eyes meeting his as if what she said were obviously a good idea. "You want to invite the enemy to our city?" He asked.

"Make peace with them. If not kill them, make sure they don't kill us." She shrugged her shoulders, a light smile forming on her lips when he went forwards, cupped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Why didn't I marry you sooner?" He whispered, soft eyes filled with passion gazing at her as if he saw nothing else in the world.

"Don't think about that; we're married now."

"Indeed." He leaned forward to kiss her lips.

And so a few days later, their enemies sat before them, demanding to meet the queen as that was what they had agreed on. Lelani sat in silence, trying to read their move and thoroughly understand their words. "Let's make this simple, shall we? Tell me what you want." Tyrion told.

"We want you to leave Slaver's Bay. Take your dragons and your mercenaries and go." Lelani did her best not to frown, moving her gaze from one person to another while they spoke. When Yezzan zo Qaggaz told Grey Worm coldly how he weren't free from slavery because he still took orders from his master with silver hair and tits, Lelani couldn't keep her cool anymore. She felt her inside flame up, and opened her mouth to speak.

"He chooses to serve her. He could leave if he wanted to, but he chose the Queen. He had a choice. You see the difference?" He accepted the glare he send her, and shut her mouth when Tyrion tried to cool everyone down. He started blabbering, Lelani furrowing her brows until he finally made his point on how you didn't need slaves.

He offered them a deal, which Lelani didn't exactly approve of but chose not to comment in front of their enemies. They left the room when three whores entered, and the redhead gave her husband a stern gaze, telling in her eyes that they were going to talk about this later. Despite her disapproval, she leaned down and kissed him before retreating to their room.

She chose not to be involved when Tyrion invited Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, to negotiate of spreading the word of Daenerys's accomplishments of keeping the city safe. Instead she sat by the table, a blank paged book and pen in hand, having decided to start on a journal as she always had wanted to write one. She started as she did with every letter; her name and titles. Then her backstory, thoughts about it, relationship with her family and friends, then moved up the years till her first marriage and how that went.

Tyrion found her sitting there, head resting on the book and eyes closed, a soft snore sounding from her nose. He smiled, gently waking her and guiding her to the bed where she fell down and continued sleeping. It was as if she had been awake for weeks.

Lelani found herself involved with Missandei more and more, enjoying her company even when the woman were emotionless and serious. "Are you and Grey Worm…involved?" Missandei glanced at her strangely, repeating the last word in a question. "Yeah you know, intimately." Lelani grinned when seeing the woman shift uncomfortably on her seat, probably not wanting to have such conversation. "I fell in love with Tyrion when I was 18 years of age. While being in my first marriage, I realized my feelings only belonged to Tyrion, and fled to him right after my then-husbands death. My feelings have remained ever since." Missandei seemed not to understand the thought of love, and wore a curious look on her face as she asked what it felt like. Lelani spoke to her until the sun went down and told Tyrion about it later.

It gave him the idea of trying to befriend his fellow advisors, and asked them to share a glass of wine with him. Lelani drank water. They shared a few jokes, the redhead even coming up with one. "Why do the Lannisters have such big beds? Because they push two twins together to make a king."

Tyrion spit out his wine as he stare at his wife with huge eyes, before bursting into laugher, mumbling how he wish Jamie had heard it. The two others didn't quite understand the joke, but smiled nonetheless as they were in a good mood. Just after Tyrion had recovered from the joke, and started telling another one, the bell from the tower rung as the enemy attacked. Lelani froze in place, staring as fire balls were fired at them, crashing into the buildings and killing everyone nearby.

She felt uncomfortable standing behind Tyrion, the Queen staring at them both with bored eyes. She had arrived on her dragon -and while the city were bombarded- stood now before them and described the brutal way she wanted to end the war in her city. Tyrion convinced her other way, and instead met the enemy in person to discuss their terms of surrender.

Lelani couldn't keep her eyes of the dragon as it flew towards them, landing beside his mother and let her climb atop before taking flight again. "I want one. I can be the Mother of Dragons the second." She whispered to Tyrion, whom chuckled at her words.

"You're soon a mother of someone else." He answered.

"Mother of Dwarfs. Sounds good to me."

"It's not a huge possibility she will be a dwarf." He didn't seem too happy of his child being a dwarf, he knew the world would be cruel and gruesome towards it, just like it had been towards him.

"It's not the end of the world if he is."

The dragons were finished attacking, and the enemy's soldiers ran off, as they'd rather be with their families than die. Tyrion told them how the Queen demanded that one of them must die as punishment for their betrayal, and when two of them pushed the last one forwards, Grey Worm decided to kill those two instead.

Lelani followed her husband as they left, the other two advisors being right behind them. It didn't take long before a huge shock were dropped. Theon and his sister had just arrived. Lelani hadn't seen him since she had left for Kings Landing with her father and sisters. She remember him being a real prick, hoping things had changed over the years and that maybe he'd grown up a little. He had grown more than she thought.

She stood by the corner when Tyrion and the Queen met them, her husband starting the conversation of how Theon had been making jokes of his height when he visited Winterfell. What a pleasant conversation started, she thought. After the meeting were finished, she stepped forwards and stare right into Theon's eyes. His widened, probably having forgotten that she married Tyrion, most likely thinking her dead. They went even wider when seeing her bulging stomach.

"It's been a long time, Theon."

"Indeed, lady Lelani." He answered, bowing his head ever so slightly as he paid respect to her. He had always looked up to the oldest Stark daughter, but when living in Winterfell it was her beauty he respected. They had a long conversation on how things had changed. He even briefly told her about his time as Reek even when it pained him greatly to think about.

A few hours before their travel to Westeros started, Tyrion came bursting into their room with a bright smile. "I'm the hand of the king!" He announced. Lelani smiled just as happily as him, and both hugged, knowing they had made the right choice of helping the Queen.

Hopefully, their sail to Westeros would be far more pleasant than lying in a box for months, and so Tyrion prayed for just that.


End file.
